


Breaking From Tradition

by Inkblooded_Witch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Dean, Black Widow Castiel (but it's like the norm for his species so...), Canon-Grade Blood/Gore, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Charlie/Rowena, Eventual Samandriel/Gadreel, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Human Dean, Human Sam, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Magic AU, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Naomi got the same playbook, Omega!Castiel, Omegaverse, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Will-O'-The-Wisp Castiel, Will-O'-The-Wisp Gabriel, dubcon, ellen/bobby - Freeform, minor D/S elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch
Summary: Castiel never ascribed to his mother’s hatred of humans. They always fascinated him, the lone blight in what Naomi considered an otherwise perfect progeny. For over a century he’s lived among them, only returning to his people’s Havens to retain his immortality. In recent time he caved to his mother’s insistence, settling down to produce and raise pups of his own. To her dismay, he adores them so much he goes beyond the perceived ‘call of duty’ and decides to have four. It’s during this fourth heat that he lures someone…interesting. He can’t put his finger on it, but when the time comes he spares this green-eyed Alpha rather than killing him, as is their way. Perhaps if this was the only taboo he committed it wouldn’t be so bad, but he gives in to temptation and tracks down the Alpha. The more time he spends with Dean, the more reluctant he is to leave. His pups can make their own decisions in time, but Castiel comes to realize that immortality with no mate is a bleak future he’s unwilling to continue enduring. A fact his own people cannot let go unpunished.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155
Collections: DCBB 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story for this year's Dean/Cas Big Bang, it was a delight to be involved, and I hope it's as much fun to read as it was to write.  
> I had the pleasure of working with [destihecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destihecker/pseuds/destihecker), who produced the awesome art pieces for this fic. You can find her art post [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331810)  
> 

_"Can we get some more cinnamon sticks?"_

Castiel glanced at the basket he had over one arm. He'd been sure he was missing something. _"Yes. Count out twelve."_

Grinning, Balthazar stepped over to the bowl with the rolled sticks. He selected twelve cinnamon sticks and gave them to Tessa, who smiled and wrapped them before handing them to Castiel. He placed them in his basket, atop the various other things they'd picked up on their trip to the market. He had to make two trips a week for groceries, but he could space out his visits to the more varied vendors. Castiel had already been to the baker and the butcher. Today was to resupply their failing stores of cheese and herbs. Tessa was their local herb and spice supplier, and while everyone who resided in Kansas Haven were herbalists of some caliber it was difficult to grow everything one needed in their backyard.

_"How much?"_ Castiel asked, satisfied he had all he needed. This time he directed his words to the only other adult in the shop.

Tessa frowned slightly, pausing as she bundled sprigs of parsley. " _Don't you need another batch of sterility tea?"_

Castiel blushed. _"Actually, I was going to skip it this year."_

Dark brows arched, but at least Tessa had the decency to make sure his children were excluded from the telepathic direct line before asking, _"Are you sure?"_

_"One more time."_

For various reasons Castiel had never completely gotten along with all of his people, but there were exceptions. Tessa was among them. She didn't point out how unusual this was or ask him to put it off until he was _absolutely_ sure, she didn't even look at him in an odd or scandalized fashion. She only smiled and offered some of her fertility tea, which he politely declined. He hadn't needed it before, and he doubted he'd need it now.

After he paid Castiel hefted Samandriel onto one hip and went to hold open the door of Tessa's shop, gripping the telepathic ties between himself and his two elder children. One to Balthazar, one to Charlie. He gave it a sharp tug, not enough to hurt but plenty to get their attention. Without a word being spoken Balthazar and Charlie both dropped the plants they'd been sniffing to hurry out the door, something that made the female Beta chuckle. Castiel would be the first to admit he'd given birth to some of the most rowdy, rambunctious children in the Kansas Haven community, but at least they had the sense to behave in public. He wasn't above putting them over his knee if they pushed him, even though Balthazar was eleven and Charlie seven. Samandriel was something of a blessing. Considering he had just turned three he was the most manageable of his siblings. For all that, he loved each of them dearly.

Tessa was the first of those to find out about his intentions and not judge him in some fashion. Most of his people had two, possibly three children. Very rarely did they produce more. Castiel understood the reasoning behind this, they were immortal after all, but they weren't unkillable. On occasion there were illnesses that afflicted them, and they weren't invulnerable to injury. The Black Plague had made a serious dent in their numbers before they'd found the combination of magic and medicine that worked. No sooner had they recovered then they had to flee an entire continent for several centuries due to witch hunts. Their communities might be hidden from humans, but they did have ties to witches and their boundaries weren't infallible. Castiel had lived in the United Kingdom briefly, but decided he liked the Americas better. Balthazar had been born there, and he'd moved shortly after. After he'd had Charlie he'd settled here, in the Kansas Haven community. His own lone sibling had joined him shortly after, having grown bored of his own globetrotting.

Castiel had put off breeding longer than most of his kind, for decades really. Then when he'd finally given in he found he adored children, and when Balthazar got through the terrible three's he'd yearned for another. Admittedly it was a bit easier, since he could leave his younglings with Gabriel while he left for his heats. His brother delighted in rejecting normalcies, and was among the few who hadn't batted an eye when he'd chosen to spend a third heat with an Alpha. While Gabriel had no intention of producing children himself in the near future, his niece and nephews loved Uncle Gabby.

Basket still over one arm, Castiel walked the mile from the village's main street to his cozy cottage near the Haven's edge. It was larger than the ones he'd had before, and after a bit of construction was able to afford all three children their own room. He had a decently sized herb garden in the backyard, next to a playset with swings and a slide and monkey bars. The basement had been converted to be his workroom, the dining room a study room. While Balthazar and Charlie went to school with everyone else in the morning, younglings were taught magic by their mothers, often in the afternoon. Today was Saturday, so he had them all day to help carry things. Otherwise he preferred running errands when he only had one child to keep up with.

By the time he got them all inside and had stowed his purchases it was time for lunch. Despite his efforts Castiel was unable to do much preparation before nightfall. He knew he had over a month, but he liked to be ready. It didn't help that his heat struck in September, while his bees were still active. He did herbs and potions and teas like everyone else, but everyone had a specialty that contributed, provided some minor income. For him it was honey.

Each day that passed without his sterility tea Castiel could feel the difference more and more. On the years where he drank it to keep his heat had bay he'd only be more horny, his instincts running a little high, but nothing more. When he didn't, he started to feel the effects sooner.

The days weren't always exact, but he knew his body well enough. When he felt he was roughly four days away he summoned Gabriel, leaving his children in his brother's charge. Balthazar wasn't quite as fond of his bees, but he was the only one able to at least check on them. Assured everything was taken care of, Castiel left Kansas Haven to begin the breeding process.

**\----- <><>BREAK/BREAK\BREAK<><>\-----**

Castiel had honestly avoided breeding initially because he disliked the process itself, he’d never had anything against the results. Not the actual physical act per-say, that part was generally enjoyable. Sometimes the human Alpha would try to mate them, but even if they did bite him, so long as it wasn't reinforced afterward it wouldn't take. His people had many names, depending on the culture, but the most accurate was will-o'-the-wisp. They were cousins to both the Fay and to witches, with various capabilities that included the ability to travel over great distances in a form that resembled a flame.

One of the numerous things that separated them from humans, besides ears that tapered to a point, was that they never gave birth to Alphas. Always Omegas or female Betas. No one was sure why, but the lack of Alphas and male Betas had resulted in a breeding practice born of necessity. As Castiel understood it Alphas were very possessive creatures, domineering. If they spent a rut with an Omega they would try to mate them, keep them. But outside their communities a will-o'-the-wisp lost their immortality. While they aged normally for the first twenty years after birth, afterwards this would always stop, and they didn't simply die, not unless something killed them. The exception was if they left their communities, which was rarely done even these days. The only proven way to prevent the Alpha from keeping them from returning was to kill them.

Heats lasted four days before they would began to fade. A will-o'-the-wisp would leave their community for their heat, build a nest, and lure a young fertile Alpha into the swamp or whatever territory they were currently hiding in. A heat would trigger a rut, they would spend four days together, then when the heat faded they would kill the Alpha before returning. Their Betas had a similar process when reproducing with the males of their breed. From there it took the traditional nine to ten months before they produced a pup.

Castiel's first heat had been spent in the fens of England. A young Alpha in hiking gear had been easy enough to lure to his nest. As soon as he had Castiel's heat in his nose all civility had left him. The aggression had caught the Omega off guard, but for the most part it was enjoyable. Even so, he had gotten a bad feeling about that particular human, and his instincts had proven too trustworthy over the years to ignore. It hadn't been difficult to snap the Alpha's neck before he abandoned his nest.

The second time he'd been in what the humans had named the coffee swamp, in Wisconsin. An Alpha with vivid red hair who'd taken apparent delight in every bruise he could leave on the Omega's flesh had been the first fertile candidate he could lure. He had honestly enjoyed killing that one.

Samandriel's father had been lured from this same place, in Kansas. Considering the ratty clothes easily recognizable as prison garb Castiel guessed few people would miss him. Between his questionable character and the fact this particular Alpha had had the gall to bite his neck three times, Castiel had had no reservations over killing that one either. Frankly if he hadn't visited human settlements regularly in his globetrotting days, for brief periods that wouldn't reverse his immortality, he'd have a very poor opinion of humans in general. Particularly the Alphas. He had a feeling that was why so many of his people were staunch supports of this opinion. Honestly Castiel still wasn't sure if it was a curse or a blessing, that it'd been so easy to complete their breeding ritual with his children's fathers. He loved them more than anything, they were good kids, but surely not everyone could be so lucky every time.

By the time Castiel finished building his nest he no longer cared about such things. Not when he was on the brink of his heat. Already he was leaking pheromones, the need to mate paramount in his mind. It made him uncomfortable to leave his newly made nest, fashioned of soft grasses and moss and whatever else he could lay hands on, but he had to. If memory served the river wasn't far from here, but if he was willing to venture farther he'd find trails, camping grounds, a road. Places that would be ripe hunting grounds for fertile, unmated Alphas.

This was his least favorite part of his heats, crossing the distance to where he might find someone sufficient to lure. Even as a dancing ball of flame he still felt the draw, to return to the safety of his nest. It was a very long three miles from there to the road, where he decided to begin his search. It was the nearest point to his nest but still far enough away that anyone who came looking for them would still be turned around. Even before the more sophisticated forensic methods, his people had mastered the art of breeding and disappearing without leaving a trace. Part of his preparations had been to lay down disorientation and confusion spells around his nest, as well as lay out previsions so they wouldn't go hungry or thirsty. When the ritual was complete a spell placed over the Alpha's corpse would have the very earth swallow them up along with the used nest, erasing the last pieces of evidence before they returned to their communities.

Castiel drifted a safe distance from the road, not too close but also not so far away no one could see him. It was late, the sun had disappeared and the moon was rising overhead, struggling to combat the fog rising from the warm ground as autumn air settle in. The Omega lingered along a ten-foot stretch for a while, then reluctantly moved farther along it. Not a single car rumbled passed, no bikers or even a walking hitchhiker. This wasn't an unusual problem, it was why he allowed for three whole extra days before his heat was actually supposed to hit, but knowing this didn't ease his anxiety. One day had already been lost preparing his nest, gathering materials to form a bed and canopy of woven grasses, stowing supplies, laying down the necessary spells to shield them during the mating process. Now he had two more, technically, though if he could lure an Alpha sooner his heat would kick-start.

On down the road he drifted, lingering around the two-lane highway. He was starting to wonder if he shouldn't abandon it, try again closer to morning, visit the local campgrounds, when he saw a dim light ahead. Hope stirred in his currently nonexistent chest, and the wispy ball of cobalt flame drifted a bit faster. He circled around, wanting to be careful. If this was a family or a non-Alpha it wouldn't do to have them follow him.

The Omega needn't have worried. He couldn't believe his luck when he realized it was a lone male standing in front of a vehicle pulled onto the roadside. It was old, not the sort of thing often on the roads these days, but as far as he could tell no one else was in it. The headlights were on, and the Alpha had a flashlight in one hand as the other moved around in the exposed engine.

Never before had Castiel had such good fortune. It had always been a game of trial and error in the past, shaking off curious Betas or even the occasional Omega, abandoning a mated Alpha close enough he or she could find their way back. Never had he found someone to lure within the first twenty-four hours.

He moved a bit closer, putting himself fifty feet from the tree line. The Alpha didn't look up from his work, attention focused. If he had a mouth Castiel might have huffed. He was closing the distance to forty feet when the Alpha abruptly went around the car, sliding in behind the wheel and trying to crank the engine. When all he got was spluttering the human went back to work.

Thirty feet. The Omega was working his way up to twenty feet when he saw broad shoulders tense. At last the human lifted his head to look around. He glanced up and down the road first, then spared a brief look for the forest. Castiel knew the moment he was spotted. If he was truly lucky this human was curious as many of his kind were, and he'd try to follow the odd bit of disembodied blue fire.

"Hello? Anybody out there?"

The Alpha took a few paces away from his vehicle, shining his flashlight into the trees. Castiel darted back out of range, far more patient now that he had the human's attention. The process had begun, he could afford to take his time and do it properly.

"Hey, you lost? You with the lantern."

Castiel held his ground, drifting at eye level, waiting. When he got no response the Alpha paced back and forth along the tree line, then marched back to his car. He slammed the hood, then headed straight into the fog-filled forest. A bit surprised by his boldness, but not displeased, Castiel waited until he was closer to move away. In the past such things were expected, but these days even Alphas tended to be a little more cautious.

"You hurt? Come on, say something. I can't give you a lift, but I can call an ambulance."

It took a minute for Castiel to remember that word. Ambulance. A vehicle for transporting injured to medical assistance. No one had offered such a thing before. Mmm, perhaps he'd finally get to enjoy a more gentle encounter with an Alpha. It would certainly be a nice way to spend his last heat.

The Omega took his time, taking care to make sure the human never got closer than twenty feet or so. He stayed just within sight, enough to keep the Alpha's attention but not enough to disappear. He preferred more distance, but it was foggy tonight, which would work in his favor for all it meant he couldn't get too far ahead.

"Hello! Hey, where you going?" In a lower voice Castiel heard a distinct, "Damn it, I don't have time for this shit."

Even so, the Alpha didn't falter in his pursuit. Castiel might have cracked a smile if he'd had a mouth in this form. He danced and coaxed until he'd gotten the Alpha roughly a mile from the road, something his prey didn't seem oblivious to. About the same time he'd drawn the Alpha well beyond eyeshot of the road he heard an irate shout from the human.

"Get your ass back here!"

Castiel skipped ahead briskly, easily matching the Alpha's attempt at running. He didn't get far. The ground was wet, boggy, and muddy. Even with his flashlight the human seemed to have difficulty seeing very far, the result being he fell face-first in a patch of soaked reeds before he'd jogged more than five steps.

The Omega waited patiently, his flame fluttering in amusement. His prey pried himself from the ground, stumbling a few steps before resuming his more stately pace across the muggy ground, colorful profanities muttered under his breath.

Castiel decided it was time he gave his quarry incentive. They were far enough away from his vehicle and this human was becoming irritated. That was never a good thing.

He darted farther away, putting himself almost out of sight, then returned to his humanoid form. Standing on his own two feet, he waited. He was acutely aware of his own scent thick in the cooling air, sweet Omega musk growing stronger as his heat drew nearer. He'd left his shoes behind, as they'd only get in the way, wearing only a knee length tunic of undyed cotton. He hadn't even bothered with underwear.

It took a minute before the Alpha caught up to him. Castiel let him get close, not bothering to turn and continue on just yet. He had to trigger this human's own instincts, the ones that would drive him to pursue an Omega in heat well beyond the point of clear-minded caution.

This one only got a few strides away before he stopped short, body tensing as the scent reached him. Without his flames there was only a little moonlight and the dimming flashlight aimed at the ground between them. This was the first time Castiel had bothered taking a good look at the Alpha, who was gaping at him even as his eyes dilated, breath hitching.

Castiel liked to think he wasn't overly picky, though if he was to breed with an Alpha he felt he should try to do it with one that was at least physically attractive. This one was a bit taller than his own six feet, broad shouldered, but not bulky. He was wearing a thin shirt under a jacket, but appeared to be lean rather than obese, which was a plus. Fair skin, remarkably astatically pleasing features, green eyes rapidly going dark with instinct and lust, short cut light brown hair.....and were those freckles? He had never mated with an Alpha with freckles before. Charlie's father hadn't had them, but she had them. Not as much as this Alpha, though. How far did they go?

Best of all was the scent. Even before the Omega could taste his rising rut this Alpha had the most mouthwatering scent of any Alpha he'd lured yet. Lavender and pine and motor oil and the most intoxicating Alpha musk he'd ever inhaled, untainted by a mate. Their scent was meant to be appealing, but it wasn't always. He'd once lured a human halfway to his nest only to toss him back when their revolting scent hit his nose.

One muddy work boot crunched forward a step, and Castiel was yanked from his examination. He turned, setting off at a brisk pace into the forest. Without hesitation the Alpha took off after him, if a bit at a slower speed. Among the natural attributes will-o'-the-wisps possessed even after they lost their immortality were a highly astute sense of direction, heightened speed, heightened strength, and heightened stamina. All were useful when luring an Alpha through questionable terrain without getting caught until they wished it.

Roughly half a mile after he'd switched to his human form Castiel heard a distinctive growl, and a smile crossed his face as he skipped across a stream. He had him. This Alpha would follow him to hell and back now.

Castiel glanced back periodically, but he never had to speed his pace beyond a trot. After his second failed attempt at running the Alpha gave up, settling for an accelerated walk. The Omega filed this away as yet another point in his favor. He'd actually had to stop several times in the past because foolish Alphas with heat scent in their noses kept running and falling or running into trees. Even now this one displayed intelligence. He'd gotten beyond lucky for his final heat, stumbling onto such a fine breeder so quickly.

By the time he got close to his nest the Omega's own mind was muddled with heat. Scenting the Alpha's rut had put things into full swing. It was time.

When he was close enough to see his nest Castiel slowed his pace, allowing the Alpha to finally catch up. In seconds he was tackled to the ground, a triumphant snarl in his ears, hot breath panting against his shoulder. He expected to be pinned down and fucked there and then. His three previous encounters had begun as such, and everyone he'd spoken to on the matter had told of virtually identical experiences.

The hands that griped his hips didn't move him into position for a rough and ready start to their breeding process. Instead they flipped him onto his back, leaving him staring up into the flushed face of a blatantly aroused Alpha. Castiel could see the light of his own fire, burning in his eyes at the heightened instincts, reflected in the Alpha's own cornea's.

A hand came into view, fingers brushing his cheek. A shock darted between them at the touch, seemingly startling the Alpha. Then, to Castiel's dismay, he gave his head a sharp shake and sat back on his haunches, removing his touch.

Scowling, deciding to give those instincts a push, Castiel lifted one foot and gave the human's chest a hard shove, knocking him backwards and scrambling to his feet. He barely managed to run three paces before he was tackled a second time with far more force. He struggled this time, trying to buck the Alpha off, only going still with a shudder when the human had him securely pinned down. A deep growl that was all Alpha rumbled in the human's chest, making him shiver.

While the Alpha's touch softened a little he didn't release the Omega as he had before. Instead a thumb and forefinger reached around, taking hold of Castiel's chin and turning it so his face could be studied. Full lips murmured an incoherent string of soft, soothing words, as though he were dealing with a frightened animal. In his right mind Castiel might have laughed. You would have thought he were the prey here, not the Alpha.

An index finger stroked his cheek, then moved up to his ear. He heard breath hitch as it gently curled around the tapered point, a thumb brushing the sensitive appendage with such tenderness he actually shivered. Why was this fool of a human behaving in such a manner? They were not mates, they would never be mates, it made no sense.

Whimpering needily, Castiel arched his body up against the Alpha's, rising his hips to grind against his crotch. It was an honest shock when he felt how hard this human was. He would have thought it impossible to ignore such arousal for anything, much less pointless tenderness.

For a moment Castiel thought he'd finally gotten this Alpha to give in. The growl returned and his tunic was shoved up over his head, a belt clinking and zipper dropping as the human shed his own clothes as quickly as physically possible. A broad, warm hand pressed to his shoulders, lowering them as the other lifted his hips. Castiel obligingly positioned himself for mating, aiming his ass at the moon and spreading his thighs, his own cock hard and his entrance beginning to drip slick.

He almost groaned in dismay when the hand on his hip moved to his buttock, a thumb brushing his entrance. A finger stroked his pucker, then slid inside him experimentally. It was soon followed by a second digit, which his body eagerly excepted, the two spreading him easily. Damn it, what was this Alpha's problem? He was in heat for gods' sake, he was beyond ready.

Castiel was wondering if he'd have to ride this overly cautious human for the entirety of his heat when something hot, soft, and obviously not a cock brushed his entrance. A keening sound was dragged from his throat, his knees growing a bit weak as he began to pant. Two hands now gripped his posterior as the Alpha licked at the slick-covered flesh a second time, then began probing him along with two fingers.

A sound half moan half cry left his lips. He'd heard of oral sex, when he'd walked among humans, but never had Alphas shown any interest during a heat. Yet this one seemed intent on lapping and probing and sucking him to an orgasm. As much as Castiel ached to be fucked and filled, he couldn't bring himself to push the Alpha away either. It was unbearably tantalizing as much as it was wonderfully pleasurable.

In the end he did cum with a cry, with only the Alpha's tongue and digits inside him. He almost buckled to the ground, but was held upright. Castiel was still catching his breath when the Alpha finally, at long last, mounted him. He moaned long and loud as a hard, hot cock slowly pressed inside him.

Apparently Castiel had finally found something that would make this Alpha lose his mind, as he so obviously did. From that point there was no doubt this human was in full rut, intent on fucking out the brains of the willing Omega he had on his hands. Castiel lost himself as well, descending into moans and keens and soft cries of pleasure.

The Alpha knotted him in the end, his rough movements only stilling when his knot swelled inside the Omega. Castiel was limp, unable and unwilling to protest as he was carefully laid on his side. The double orgasm and knotting had drained him. He closed his eyes, only vaguely aware of the Alpha settling at his back and wrapping limbs around him.

**\----- <><>BREAK/BREAK\BREAK<><>\-----**

Castiel was pleased to wake and find himself in his nest. He was not pleased to find the Alpha awake and somewhat coherent. He turned over in time to see something like dismay, or possibly horror, cross the Alpha's pretty face. The human had scooted to the far side of his nest, evergreen eyes wide, as naked as the Omega was.

"I...I'm sorry, man I....look, I was out of line. I really shouldn't have done that. I don't know what was wrong with me."

The Omega's head tilted to one side as he sat up, not liking the sensation of cold cum and slick leaking out of him. This would not do. He had to be properly bred for a pregnancy to take hold.

Castiel sat cross legged, regarding the Alpha. Evergreen eyes glanced downward before snapping back up to his face. The Omega was fascinated to see a pink blush blossom over his cheeks and down his neck. It blotted out the light freckles that, he now saw, spread well passed his neck and shoulders.

Intrigued, despite himself, Castiel leaned forward until he was on hands and knees, reaching out to lay a palm over warm flesh. The Alpha's breath hitched, glancing at the fingers brushing his collarbone and on down his left pectoral. He leaned in, eyes intent, an index finger following a nonsensical trail of freckles down his torso. Castiel was struck by the bizarre urge to count them, but quickly shook it off.

Abruptly he pushed on the Alpha's chest, dumping him onto his back against the nest's raised edge. He crawled forward, straddling the human's hips, bracing his hands on broad shoulders. As a new wave of heat washed over them both Castiel got to watch evergreen eyes darken, glazing with lust. Full, pink lips parted to pant as the Omega did.

But rather than take charge and fuck him again, a hand reached up to press against Castiel's cheek. He quirked his head to one side, confused by the tender gesture, but before he could do anything about it the Alpha leaned up and pressed their mouths together. It wasn't a forceful, dominating kiss. The one, lone time he'd been kissed in a heat it had been all rough, dry lips and clacking teeth. More of a battle and show of dominance than anything else. This was....not that. Never in his life had Castiel been kissed in this fashion. Slow and gentle and sweet, a thumb brushing his temple, each movement tender and loving. There was no other word to describe it, he realized later. Loving.

He was lowered back to the ground in such a slow, gentle fashion Castiel didn't even notice until his back touched the nest floor. He was too busy clinging to the Alpha's shoulders, enjoying this new marvel. A soft, wanton moan was drawn from his throat before they parted for air, panting. The Alpha took his time, exploring his mouth, and the Omega let him.

Castiel's head was swimming when he gave a tiny mewl, head falling back as open-mouthed kisses were trailed down along his jaw and throat. He was about to reach down and demand the Alpha get to work, pleasurable ministrations or no, when that wonderful mouth descended on his nipple. His eyes widened with a sharp gasp of surprise, followed by a heated moan. A growl began thrumming in the Alpha's throat, adding a vibration sensation that made Castiel writhe beneath him, moaning wantonly.

Apparently that noise was what did his partner in. He was actually disappointed when the Alpha lifted his head and moved forward, rolling his hips and grinding two very hard cocks together. Castiel whimpered, reaching up to grab his shoulders and hooking a leg over his waist. The Alpha kissed him again, even as he obligingly slid inside his dripping entrance.

This time things were...slower. But Castiel couldn't bring himself to urge this human along. Not this time. Back and forth this Alpha went, alternately fucking him hard and fast, then moving slow and sweet. A hand slid between them, stroking the Omega's cock, thumb brushing his slit, making the process all the more tantalizing. Even if he'd had the will to complain he wouldn't have the breath. When he wasn't gasping and moaning he was being kissed breathless.

Knotting face-to-face was a new phenomena. The few times it had happened before was because he happened to end up on his back when the Alphas were manhandling him and/or wanted to see his face while they fucked him. Then they'd collapsed on top of him and promptly fallen asleep. At best he'd have to roll them over, so he wouldn't be smothered while he waited for their knot to deflate.

This Alpha didn't collapse on top of him. His limbs shook, his eyes glazed with pure rut hormones, his breath shuttering in his throat, but he didn't collapse. He slowly lowered himself down on top of the Omega, nestling against his throat and heaving a big, contented sigh.

Castiel felt himself relax, gradually going boneless beneath the Alpha. He closed his eyes, turning his nose into his neck in turn. He didn't just smell good, he smelled comforting. Was that possible?

He drifted in and out of sleep, not bothering to try pushing the Alpha off him. The weight, the warmth, the scent...he couldn't remember the last time he felt so content inside a heat. Even so, it felt right. Like he'd finally found true tranquility in this ever-changing world.

The Omega didn't get much of a chance to seriously ponder this, though he made a note to do so later. The next time he stirred it was to find the human studying the earthenware jars stopped with corks. He'd worked one free and was sniffing the contents curiously.

A fond smile crossed Castiel's face. He sat up carefully, drawing the human's attention. When he hesitated, Castiel held out his hands for the jar. There were a few containers too, but the jars held water that had been steeped with herbs meant to revitalize, boosting strength and stamina. He took a long draft from it, then handed the jar back. Apparently assured it was safe, the Alpha took a careful sip, then a gulp. After he'd drunk his fill he offered the jar back to Castiel, who shook his head. He stuffed the cork back in, then picked up a drawstring pouch. Familiarity sparked in his eyes as he pulled out an apple, and Castiel was glad he wouldn't have to stop him. The apples were especially for the Alphas, dosed with a spell meant to make them sleep deeper and cloud their thoughts. He wouldn't be eating them.

The Alpha did offer him one, but when Castiel shook his head ate one himself, then poked through the rest of the supplies at the nest's edge. He went through each provision, offering Castiel everything before setting it aside. He accepted dried dates and apricots, as well as dried strips of meat. The human seemed particularly fond of the latter, and turned his nose up at the flatbread Castiel liked to nibble on.

Once they'd eaten their fill Castiel found an Alpha nuzzling his neck, twining his arms around his waist from behind, a low thrum in his throat. The sound reminded him of the purr of a cat. Again he found himself cracking a fond smile, reaching a hand up to stroke the Alpha's hair. Warm lips brushed his neck, teeth nibbling at the shell of his ear. It provided a pleasantly tantalizing sensation, making him arch into the touch rather than shy away.

"At least tell me your name," the Alpha said roughly. "Still ain't sure we won't regret this when we come out of it. I'm sorry I took advantage, I'm sorry I'm a first-class bastard but...”

Castiel had never opened his mouth to utter a word to an Alpha. To make noises of pleasure, to encourage them on, but never to communicate with words. He had no intention of changing that now. For all the Alpha's pleading tone made him consider it briefly.

Rather than answer the Omega turned himself around, taking the Alpha's face in his hands. He brushed the human's temples with his thumbs, gazing into eyes not yet glazed with lust. This human truly was a rarity, beautiful and gentle and tender. It would be a shame to kill him.

The undoubtedly intimate moment came to a close when the human's eyes began to dilate, making his voice even rougher when he spoke again.

"I can't," he croaked. "You've got no idea how bad I wanna fuck you right now, but I can't take advantage of you. I can't. Not again. I won't. I _won't."_

Castiel's eyes narrowed. If anyone was being taken advantage of it was the Alpha. He pushed him onto his back on the nest, crawling over him and perching on his hips. He was half vexed half amused when the human's only reaction to this was to gulp and croak, "Okay then. I'll just uh...lay here....then."

The Omega cocked his head, taking his time in studying the figure below him. Again a blush spread from his cheeks and neck, but this time it actually spread to his chest. Castiel leaned in, curious, pressing fingertips to the pinkened flesh. It didn't feel overly warm, but it did blot out most of his freckles. He liked seeing this Alpha's freckles.

Deciding to take advantage of the moment before the next wave hit, Castiel turned his attention to the entirety of the figure blow him. He began with the human's face. Fingertips delicately tracing his brow, his forehead, stroking his hair, caressing his cheekbones. Somewhere between brushing his lips and tracing his nose evergreen eyes snapped closed, the Alpha's breath shuttering in his chest. Castiel felt his cock twitching, but opted to ignore it for now.

Ears, jaw, neck, collar bone, shoulders....every curve of bone or muscle, every plain of bare flesh, every freckle was admired. The figure below him was a work of art. Art should be admired. He made his way down both arms and a lean torso, toned pectorals and a flat stomach with a faintly visible set of abdominal muscles. Unfortunately he didn't get beyond a throbbing cock between two hip bones before he had the overwhelming urge to get fucked again.

This time he repositioned himself on the Alpha, lowering himself down onto his cock with a groan of pleasure. Evergreen eyes snapped open again, though they were more pupil than iris and glazed with lust. He reached up, grasping the Omega's hips only to have his hands smacked away. Rather than fight it further or dominate the situation he screwed his eyes shut and gave a strained moan, bucking up into his hips instead.

Having control of this caliber was the latest of many new experiences, most of which he enjoyed. The Alpha dug his fingers into the moss rather than him, fighting to restrain himself rather than do what Castiel had displayed displeasure for. It was touching, or it would be when he was in his right mind again.

The sun rose and fell overhead. Castiel barely noticed. Unlike his previous experiences he didn't count the days and wait them out. Every moment was relished, enjoyed, every orgasm engulfed in true ecstasy. Times between bouts of intense physical pleasure were still intense in their own way. More than once the Alpha still tried to plea with him, coax his name from the Omega, apologize and confirm that he was in fact willing. Castiel held his ground, if barely. It was tempting, so very tempting, but he didn't say anything to him. It was the only thing he resisted. The tender touches, the intimate moments, the breathtaking kisses. Castiel could only call it loving, the little things this Alpha did. He refused to give this human his name, and yet he still treated him in a fashion Castiel had never known.

On the end of the third day, when Castiel felt himself returning to his right mind, he woke to find a groggy Alpha curled around him. Not unlike his children with their favorite stuffed toys. He found it...sweet. At least this particular human was fond of apples. He'd eaten all six and was now thoroughly drugged. Castiel doubted a maelstrom would rouse him now.

He stowed empty jars and bags in a satchel, setting them outside his nest, and tugged his tunic over his head as the sun began its decent of their fourth day. He'd been coming around for most of the sunlight hours, but his companion had been dozing and disoriented for most of it. Castiel actually felt guilty, not a sensation he was used to.

The Omega sat cross-legged next to the human, moving his head and shoulders into his lap. As he'd done three times in the past Castiel laid a hand on either side of his face, bracing the heels of his hands against his temples and wrapping fingers around his jaw. This was a part of the breeding process. Once they were old enough every will-o'-the-wisp knew this. He knew how to make it quick and clean, painless even if the Alpha in question wasn't in a magically drug-induced slumber.

Perhaps 'slumber' was a bit strong. The human stirred a little, muttering and turning into one of Castiel's hands, nuzzling his palm before settling again. Full lips parted, giving voice to a soft noise that sounded not unlike something he'd once heard produced from a small kitten.

Swallowing thickly, Castiel repositioned the Alpha's head in order to snap his neck properly.

_No,_ he thought slowly, frowning a little. He'd been thinking of this creature as merely an Alpha, a human to be bred with and disposed of. Somehow that didn't seem right anymore. Particularly since he had offered his own name when trying to learn the will-o'-the-wisp's.

_Dean. He said his name was Dean. Dean Winchester._ His thumb brushed absently over a full lip before he could stop himself. Dean Winchester, the Alpha who offered kindness to an Omega he didn't know. Who made love to them even in the throes of a rut, who made sure he had enough to eat and drink rather than merely sating his own hunger and thirst. Who had hundreds of freckles and evergreen eyes. Who had the ability to communicate an incredibly tender level of intimacy with a kiss and a gaze.

Castiel didn't know their names, the Alphas from before. He'd never asked. They'd never offered. They'd certainly never tried to learn his. They'd also never behaved like Dean. Never shown guilt at the very idea of taking advantage of a strange Omega in heat. Never shown him affection. Tenderness. Intimacy.....love, perhaps?

The will-o'-the-wisp didn't know how long he sat there, staring down at the Alpha's upside-down face. Long enough for the sun to set, certainly. Golden light from the descending sun shifted to the moon's silvery glow.

In the end Castiel couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew he needed to, knew he should, but...he just couldn't. Not this one. Not Dean.

Instead he lurched to his feet, fetching the discarded clothes left beyond his nest's boundaries. He brought them back to Dean's slumbering form, then began the process of dressing an unconscious human. It was more difficult than he'd anticipated, but he managed. When Dean was dressed, complete with tied work boots, he hooked both hands under his armpits and dragged him out of the nest, only setting him back down when he was sure Dean was clear of the area that would be sinking into the earth.

Castiel lingered there, knowing this was likely the last time he'd ever see this particular Alpha's face. He wanted to take his time. The Omega knelt by him, gazing into his sleeping visage. On a whim he shoved Dean's jacket off his left arm, pushing up his sleeve so he could expose the Alpha's upper bicep. He breathed onto his own hand, then pressed it to the bared flesh. Blue light, the color of his flame, flared then dimmed. When he removed his hand it was in time to see the light fade, leaving a scar in the shape of his hand. Even that faded into his skin after a few moments. There it would remain, unless brought on by another will-o'-the-wisp. Should anyone else try to breed with him they would know he was marked, they'd leave him be. No one would bother him or try to kill him, none of his own people anyway. It wasn't much, but he wouldn't leave Dean completely unprotected.

The Omega repositioned his clothes, then dipped to kiss him one last time.

Abruptly he stood, afraid to linger any longer. He fetched his satchel from the nest, then activated the covering spells. Once all trace of his presence was gone, swallowed by the bog, and Dean was safe to wake up and wander home, he turned his back on the Alpha. He shifted into his flame form, darting away into the night's sky.

It took less than an hour for him to return. He didn't go back to two legs until he was outside his cottage, which still had one window lit. The door was unlocked, so he was able to slip inside without waking anyone.

Gabriel was in his kitchen, looking up from a cup of tea. He set aside the scroll he'd been studying, along with the mug. _"Hey. How'd it go? Get a hot one?"_

Castiel found his throat suddenly very tight. It was just as well he wouldn't be using his physical voice. " _How are the younglings?"_ he asked, managing to get the words out in a normal fashion.

_"Fine. Samandriel missed you. Charlie finally managed a handstand. I think Balthazar snuck off with some of my cookies_." There were images to accompany the words, and Castiel felt his face soften at the sight. _"Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine, brother. I'm just tired."_

_"Right. Forgot. Want me to heat up some stew? I made extra for dinner."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Great. Now go take a shower. You'll feel better."_

_"I mean it, Gabriel. Thank you."_

His brother smirked. _"I know ya do. What're brother's for? Now seriously, go get a shower. You stink."_


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take very long for Castiel to know the breeding had been successful. He'd already had three children, at this point he simply _knew_. Even before the morning sickness.

He hadn't expected his secret to weigh on him so much. Castiel had known the significance of it, even as he'd committed his people's greatest taboo. No one was to leave their breeding partner alive, Alpha or Beta. If anyone did, they were eligible for immediate exile. He'd never been given a true reason, and he'd never asked, but the more he thought about it the more he questioned it. There were occasional complications, the rare miscarriage, but the few people who had earned banishment for this hadn't suffered such things. As far as he knew their children were happy and healthy. They'd live out their own lives without significant curses raining upon their heads. The more he thought about it the less sense it made.

Castiel had been fully prepared to contain himself, keep his secret for as long as need be. But it was causing more stress than anticipated. He hadn't thought the green-eyed Alpha would linger in his thoughts for so long. Worse, Dean invaded his dreams. After the fifth time he woke up with the Alpha fresh on his mind, the second time such a dream resulted in him having to do laundry, he'd had enough. Not only was he losing precious rest, he was anxious, on edge. Something his children hadn't been ignorant to. If it kept up others would notice, they would ask questions. He couldn't have that.

After no small amount of consideration Castiel decided there were very few people he could actually speak to. He did have friends, but none he felt he could risk telling of something this delicate. As much as he loved his mother, she wasn't an option either. Naomi was a stickler for rules and regulations, suitable considering she was a law enforcer, but being her child could be...difficult. Particularly considering her firstborn was a self-proclaimed trickster. Despite this, Gabriel was a very loyal sibling. Both were solid reasons Castiel chose him as a confidant.

On a weekday after he sent Balthazar and Charlie off to school he invited Gabriel over for coffee, placing Samandriel within sight in the next room as he brewed the hot drink. His brother leaned against the doorway, keeping an eye on his youngest nephew while Castiel poured steaming liquid into two mugs.

_"As much as I like your coffee, you don't usually invite me over on a whim,"_ he mused pointedly, focusing the words on Castiel alone.

_"I know. I'm sorry. I just...I need to talk to someone, and I don't know who else to trust."_

Gabriel frowned, sinking into a kitchen chair. _"Is something wrong?"_

_"Yes. Cake?"_

 _"Not until you tell me what's been off with you lately,"_ his brother stated, sitting down and folding his arms on the table.

Castiel grimaced. He set aside the knife, leaving the pound cake uncut. The elder Omega must truly realize how bad this was to turn down cake.

_"I...I did something."_

Gabriel waited, dropping sugar cubes into his coffee one at a time and stirring them in slowly.

_"Or rather I_ didn't _do something. I should have. I knew it, I just....I couldn't."_

His brother's eyes narrowed. _"Couldn't do what?"_

Castiel made himself lift his gaze to meet worried gold eyes. _"Kill him."_

Confusion crossed his brother's face for barely a heartbeat before the blood drained from it, realization sinking in. _"Oh my gods, Cassie. Tell me you didn't."_

_"That's the problem, I suppose."_

_"This isn't funny. And that's coming from me. Damn it, Cassie, you don't_ do _that. What the hell?"_

_"I tried, Gabriel. I knew I should, and I did try."_

_"So what stopped you?"_

_"He was different."_

_"You've bred three times before this, how was this one so damn special?"_

Anger flickered in the Omega's breast, his eyes narrowing as he bristled. _"He_ was _different. That's the problem. You're right, I've spent three different heats with three different Alphas. I never had a problem completing the ritual. There was never any doubt, any regret. I took solace in knowing I was removing an unpleasant Alpha from the human gene pool."_

_"Don't tell me, this one was pleasant. Cassie, you're my brother and I love you, but you care too much. I've told you before and I'm telling you now."_

_"How is that a fault?"_

_"Now, for example. You're one of the strongest people I know, but I once saw you cry because you stepped on one of your bees. You're an awesome mom, and I was there when you took Hester down a peg for criticizing your parenting style. There is no doubt in my mind you didn't hesitate before. What I don't get is what little detail made it so hard this time."_ By this point Gabriel was on his feet, pacing the kitchen in agitation.

_"It wasn't one little thing,"_ Castiel protested. _"It was....you've never bred before, you don't know what it's like. Aside from having your heat sated it's more a chore to endure."_

 _"Which is part of the reason I haven't done it yet,"_ Gabriel agreed. Then slowly asked, _"But this time it wasn't?"_

 _"No. It was not a chore."_ Castiel stare down into his mug, eyes distant. After a long moment he admitted, _"I was very fortunate this time. An Alpha who fit the necessary qualifications was nearby."_

Gabriel slowly sank into his own seat again, waiting. They weren't complete monsters, they wouldn't lure just any Alpha. Someone young, no longer a child but not yet old enough it was likely many relied upon them. Young also lent itself to virility, which was whole point of all this in the first place. Someone unattached, the Omegas of the human world had so much else to deal with, it seemed, that they wouldn't take a mate from them. Someone who was physically appealing, in the hopes that at least a few good genes could come from their offspring's father. Someone curious enough and instinctive enough to follow their flame and not ask questions when the mating began.

Slowly, in a quiet voice, Castiel told his brother of his ordeal. Sometimes simply showing was easiest, though he didn't surrender the more intimate moments. Those he wanted to keep for himself.

 _"Oh gods,"_ Gabriel muttered when his tale ended. _"You stupid son of a bitch. You fell in love with him."_

_"Dean,"_ he murmured quietly rather than protest. _"His name is Dean. And yes, I think that's why I couldn't bring myself to kill him."_

 _"I remember,"_ Gabriel griped. _"This Dean Winchester is going to cause a lot of trouble for you, you know that, right? Once upon a time I'd be happy for you, bro, but this is different. You've got pups to worry about. If someone besides me finds out they'll banish you, and either they'll stay with me or they'll have to go with you. Either way it'll be permanent."_

It was something he felt guilty for even doing, never mind admitting. " _I've considered this. They will age at a human rate until their twentieth birthdays. If they did spend their childhoods among humans no one would know, and by then they'd have the chance to understand and make their own decisions. They could choose of their own accord, whether they'd rather live in a Haven community with our people or remain in the human world. I won't force them either way."_

Gabriel's face went slack, and he slumped back in his seat. _"You've thought about this, Cassie. Shit, you've seriously thought about this. That Dean character did a number on you."_

_"I suppose. I...I could find him again, if need be. Even if he doesn't remember me."_

_"Of course. You marked him. Dear, sweet, baby brother if anyone finds that mark you're as good as turned in, you know that right?"_

_"He will be safe,"_ Castiel answered with a shrug. _"I was always fond of the human world, you know that."_

_"Tell me about it. Mom always threw a hissy fit because you'd toe the line between shifting from immortal to mortal. Once your ears even changed before you came back."_

 _"I aged a single day,"_ Castiel huffed. _"And I only stopped because she threatened to banish me. She suggested that if I loved humans so much why not spend the rest of my life with them. I'd been considering younglings anyway, and since she doesn't make idle threats it seemed like a good time to try having one. To prove I had no real intention of leaving. After that...."_

His brother's eyes narrowed. _"I didn't know she threatened you. Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because you both fight so much as it is already. I didn't want to give you more cannon fodder."_

_"This is serious, I....never mind. I'll worry about that later. Right now, let's worry about you. This is serious, Cassie, you have to know that. What the hell? I'm the impulsive one, not you."_

Castiel incline his head. It was true, despite being the youngest he'd always been more levelheaded, a planner, logical. _"I have no regrets of my life here, brother. I know banishment should have been motivation enough to kill whatever Alpha I bred with. While the idea is intimidating it wasn't enough to make me follow through. I was aware of the consequences, I can't argue that I didn't. Should anyone find out I won't have sufficient argument for whatever lawmakers come to my door."_

_"And if they try to separate you from the kids?"_

He didn't need the reflection in his brother's eyes to know his own had flashed with raw blue flame. _"Let them try. They have no grounds. I won't let them."_

Gabriel held up his hands. _"You have to consider every way this could go. Look, I know you, Cassie. I know not just any Alpha on the streets could make you do this. If you did it, you have a damn good reason. But everyone that has authority to punish you for breaking one of our oldest rules is going to think like Mom. If they decide to make an example of you..."_

Castiel's jaw tightened. _"I'm aware. Mother herself might do it to prove even her own offspring won't be spared. I've had more than enough time to consider the repercussions of my actions, Gabriel."_

_"So why am I here?"_

_"Because I'm unused to hiding something, much less something so significant. I don't...it's putting unnecessary stress on the baby."_ His hand drifted down to rest on his belly. _"Perhaps I needed someone to simply know. Maybe I needed someone to assure me I'm not losing my sanity. I can't do this alone, not when I have others reliant on me."_

Gabriel nodded slowly. _"Got 'cha. I'm glad you chose me. I'm not about to rat you out, and I think I can help. And who better else to cover for you while you leave Kansas Haven?"_

Castiel stared at him blankly. _"I don't understand."_

His brother leaned back in his chair, relaxed demeanor returned as he sipped coffee. Whatever his initial reaction, Gabriel had apparently settled. It was yet another reason Castiel had gone to his brother, the elder Omega had an uncanny knack for adapting and adjusting remarkably quickly. An even rarer trait when you took into account he was a member of a race that lived for centuries and changed very slowly, even then only when they absolutely had to.

_"Don't insult me, Cassie. It's not just about you not being able to kill a random Alpha. It wouldn't be bothering you so much otherwise. You love him. It's only a matter of time before someone picks up on what you did, then what? I don't know about you but adjusting for a permanent life among humans can be difficult. Alone it can be impossible. Might I suggest you visit him before you start to show? Get to know him a little, make sure it's not just instinctive. If it goes well, you can introduce him to the pups and make a clean break from this place. Naturally I'll be happy to play babysitter and help you where I can, but I wouldn't put it passed Mom to tie my hands."_

Castiel gave him a long look, then felt a relieved smile cross his face. _"Thank you, Gabriel."_

_"What're brother's for? I think I'll take that cake now."_

**\----- <><>BREAK/BREAK\BREAK<><>\-----**

One of the many perks of his mark was that Castiel could track down the Alpha at will. Something he put to good use two weeks later. He took his time, wanting to be sure. At least Dean was local to Kansas, not even three hours for humans by car. Barely a full hour for a will-o'-the-wisp in flame form.

The humans called this place Lawrence, Kansas. He found his Alpha on its outskirts, in a house half a mile from the main road. As human dwellings went it seemed nice, cozy, two stories with a wide back porch. The car Dean had been driving that fateful night was parked in an overhang attached to one side. It was as much of an identifier as the tie he had through his mark.

Castiel lingered on the tree line, which stood a hundred feet from the house. It was dark, but not too late, the moon barely rising. Lights were on inside the house. He could see inside a few windows, but the ones looking into a warm kitchen held his attention. One rectangular window was positioned over a sink, larger ones around an area with a kitchen table.

Dean was standing at the sink, rinsing dishes and placing them in one of the many new inventions humans had these days. A dishwasher, Castiel believed it was called. Considering how long he'd anticipated this, planned things to say or ways to make himself known...it was suddenly very difficult to follow through.

The Alpha had set a skillet he'd washed by hand on a dishtowel, drying his hands on another, when he finally looked up through the window. He froze, eyes widening, for a moment holding perfectly still. Then he ducked away, moving back through the house. As Castiel watched a backdoor was thrown open, a beam of light falling over the porch and part of the backyard. The silhouette in the doorway carried a gun, not that it bothered the Omega. Instead he waited, watching as the weary figure made his way off the porch and towards his flame.

"You. What are you doing here? How'd you find me? How are you even real?"

Castiel didn't answer right away. There was enough light from the house for him to be seen clearly as he transformed from his flame form, something confirmed when he heard Dean's breath catch, eyes bulging. When he stood before the Alpha on two legs he simply waited, letting him process this. At least he didn't raise his weapon.

When it seemed the human wouldn't make an immediate move after a few minutes Castiel hesitantly opened his mouth, choosing to take the first step. For the first time, he spoke to the Alpha. "Hello, Dean."

This seemed to astonish him as much as seeing a will-o'-the-wisp turn into a person. "You can talk?" he blurted, tone startled.

Castiel tilted his head. "Yes. In ten languages."

"Why didn't you talk before?"

"It isn't our way."

"Your way," Dean repeated dully. "What is that? Who are you? _What_ are you?"

A little hurt, he chose to answer the easiest question first. "My name is Castiel."

"Why couldn't you tell me that before?"

The Omega didn't answer right away. He took a step forward, then another, until he could reach up to lay a hand on Dean's face. He felt more than heard the human's breath hitch. When he brushed a thumb under one eye he heard a thunk as the pistol slid from numb fingers.

"May I speak with you, Dean? All I ask is that you hear me out. After that you may do with me what you wish."

Callused hands came up to cup his face, thumbs brushing his cheeks, his lips, taking him in. Evergreen eyes gazed into his, clear and sharp. It was a contrast to his voice, quiet and rough. "I wasn't even sure if you were real."

"I am," the Omega said simply. "I have no intention of hiding things from you, should you decide not to send me away."

"No," Dean blurted, hands dropping to his shoulders and tightening. In a calmer tone he repeated, "No. If you don't have any place to be I ain't sending you anywhere just yet. You wanna come in?"

"Only if you invite me."

Dean gave him an odd look, but didn't let go of him. One hand stayed on his shoulder as the Alpha dipped to grab his weapon, guiding him towards the house with a hand between his shoulder blades. "Where'd you come from?"

"Approximately thirty-six minutes south by southeast as the crow flies."

"No, I mean...you ain't human."

"That's correct."

"What, no argument?"

"Why would I argue?" he asked, baffled. "It's a true statement. While I do take a mostly human form that is not what I am."

"What are you then? And what do you mean mostly human? You look human enough to me."

Castiel paused after he'd stepped over the threshold, waiting until Dean had shut the door and set aside his weapon to take the human's right hand. He brought it up, pressing cool digits to his ear, trusting Dean to handle them with care. His trust wasn't betrayed.

After a long minute of gentle stroking, assuring himself this was indeed real, Dean dropped his hand. "You, uh, hungry?"

"No, thank you."

After also denying on offer of fluids of some sort, Castiel perched on Dean's couch. The Alpha sat across from him, forearms braced on his knees. When he didn't seem intent on speaking right away Castiel took the chance to look around. The living room area was much like the house outside. Hardwood floors under simple rugs, comfortable furniture in earthy tones, a large TV on one wall, a turntable tucked in a corner opposite. There were lots of shelves, but most appeared to hold vinyl and DVD's, the former a music medium Castiel hadn't expected to see in this day and age. What shelf space remained held pictures. The only ones with Dean in them were when he was with someone else. Mostly with another male that was taller and had longer hair. One that featured most prominently in various ages. Others were a rather scruffy looking bearded man, a brunette female, and a young blond female that appeared to be in her teens.

"What are you again?" Dean asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

"It's my understanding many cultures have their own stories about us, their own names. I suppose the most recognizable in English would be will-o'-the-wisp."

Dean stared at him for a moment, the disbelief obvious. "Will-o'-the-wisp," he repeated.

"Yes. Cousins to both the Fay and witches."

"There are fairies now?" the Alpha demanded incredulously.

"I wouldn't worry about them. I've never met them, and I doubt you will. As I understand it their existence is paralleled to ours, our ancestors were Fay who chose to stay in the human realm and were affected by it. It's why we're not quite Fay, but not quite human."

"Is that why your ears are pointy?"

"They remain pointed so long as we retain our immortality," Castiel confirmed.

"Retain, as in you can lose it?" the Alpha asked slowly.

"If we don't return to our communities once a year then we begin to age. It's simple enough to manipulate the Mist and blend in so no one notices. For many decades I would spend a majority of the year in one culture or another and only return for a week to ensure the process wasn't triggered."

"Wait, hold on a second," Dean protested, sitting upright. "You're immortal?"

"At the moment. Also, immortal doesn't mean invulnerable."

"Yeah, but how _old_ are you?"

Castiel cocked his head, frowning slightly. "What year is this?"

"You don't know?"

"Unless I'm living in a human community, which I haven't for some time, I don't have a need to keep up with it."

"2019."

He frowned thoughtfully, counting backwards. "I believe I'm a hundred and fifty-nine years old. Mother didn't keep track of the years, but she did remember I was born a year before the American Civil war began. It was beneficial to maintain an awareness of human conflicts."

"1860," Dean muttered, dazed. "You're over a hundred years old. Shit."

"159. My brother is approximately ten years older than me."

"And now you've got a brother." The Alpha rubbed his face wearily.

"I have no intention of hiding anything else from you, Dean. I won't lie, if you ask me a question or ask to know something I will tell you. Then if you decide you want me to leave, I will."

"Okay, uh, before I ask about those communities, what the hell was all that about?"

"I don't understand."

"Two months ago I get stuck on the side of the road and you...”

"Oh. That was part of our breeding ritual. We have herbs and magic that allow us to suppress our heats until we decide we want to produce younglings."

Dean's face went slack. When he spoke, the words were a bit choked. "Breeding....ritual. You mean you're…”

"I am pregnant, yes." He hesitated, then admitted, "I am unusual in this case. For multiple reasons. Most of my people produce one or two children, perhaps three on occasion. The heat I spent with you was my fourth."

"Wait, so you already have kids? Then what'd you need me for?"

Castiel frowned, head quirking sideways.

"Well, I mean who'd you, uh, breed with before? Can’t you use them?"

"I can't. They're dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

It took a moment for Castiel to realize what Dean must think, and shook his head. "You don't understand, Dean. When we choose to mate, we leave our communities and build a nest. We lure an Alpha back to it for breeding. Once our heat is completed, we destroy all evidence and return to our communities."

"What happens to the Alphas? They wake up in the middle of nowhere with the hangover from hell?"

"No. They never wake up. Once they serve their purpose, we kill them."

He could actually see the blood leave Dean's face. "So every time you have a kid...”

"The Alpha is killed in a humane fashion and disposed of along with the nest."

"So how the hell am I still breathing?"

"I couldn't bring myself to hurt you," Castiel answered honestly. "As I said, I already have three children. It was not a hardship to kill their fathers but....with you it was impossible. It's not something I've experienced before."

"I guess so, if you already offed three mooks before me," Dean muttered, a distant look in his eyes.

"I never questioned it," Castiel admitted. "It was our way. Though it's not the first time my behavior has been contrary to my people's standard."

It was a long minute before Dean asked wearily, "How do you mean? Why are you here? To finish the job?"

"No, I'm here to...fill in the gaps, I suppose. Connect with you."

"Why?"

"I don't understand."

"I should be dead, Cas. You should have killed me. Now you're sitting in my living room talking all civil."

Cas? No one had ever called him that before. It made his chest warm. "Yes. No one will hurt you, I've made sure of it. And assuming there's anything to what kept me from completing the ritual I'd like to pursue it."

"Don't you need to go back? So you won't age? And what about the kid?"

Instinctively the Omega wrapped an arm around his middle. "The pup remains with me. They all do. As for me...I don't think I'll be able to remain with my people much longer."

Despite what he himself was going through Dean's eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"Because I broke one of our oldest laws. I left an Alpha alive after breeding. At current only Gabriel knows, but it's only a matter of time before others find out."

"Gabriel?"

"My brother."

"And they're gonna kick you out for this?"

"Yes. They've done so before. It's rare, but sometimes it does happen. I never understood why until now."

"What about your Mom? Is she still around?"

"She lives in a different community, but she is still alive. And no, I can't go to her. She's one of our law keepers. She would banish me herself if I confided in her."

This seemed to displease Dean, but at least he didn't press. Instead he asked, "So what happens when they find out you let me go?"

"I will be tried, found guilty, and exiled. I will never be allowed to return."

"And the kids?"

"They are mine. I don't claim to be perfect, but I am their mother." He explained his intentions, which hadn't changed since he'd spoken to Gabriel. Then he answered questions regarding will-o'-the-wisp aging processes and why they had to go find Alphas to breed with.

Castiel wasn't sure how long he spent in Dean's living room that night. He answered any question Dean asked him honestly and wholly, to the best of his ability. At some point it did shift, and he asked Dean some questions of his own, fascinated by the human who'd driven him to such lengths. He'd always been intrigued by humans, something that didn't seem to surprise Dean, and this Alpha in particular captured is attention.

At some point the Alpha noticed the sun was rising overhead, blinking blearily at the lighting window and mumbling something about needing to get to work.

"I should go," the Omega stated, standing stiffly.

"No, uh, you don't have to," Dean blurted, lurching to his feet.

"I should. We both of our obligations. If you have no objections I would like to return in the future when I'm able."

"Yeah, definitely. When do you think that'll be?"

"I'd rather it be soon, but I can't be certain. It might be a week before I can leave again without suspicion. I wish it could be sooner."

"Me too. You know if...you've got a place here, you know. All ya'll, if they catch wind of things before you're ready."

Castiel gazed at the human standing before him, someone he'd known less than a day without hormones clouding their minds. Yet he was offering so much so easily. The Omega found himself unable to grasp the words, so instead he stepped forward and took Dean's face in his hands. He didn't need the physical contact to initiate a telepathic link, but he wanted to in this case, particularly since he wasn't going to ask this time.

He didn't invade Dean's mind, probing and trying to force his way in. Instead he opened a link just big enough to transmit. The Omega showed him what he couldn't say, hearing Dean's breath catch as the emotions reached him. It seemed it was different, telling a human you possessed some degree of telepathy and another to be on the receiving end of it.

"Cas," he breathed.

"May I speak to you? In your mind?"

"So long as you don't go poking around."

Smiling softly, Castiel leaned in and brushed their lips together. _"Thank you, Dean."_

The Alpha tipped his head, kissing him gently. Castiel felt more than heard his tender welcoming of the words. Briefly he wondered how an Alpha such as this hadn't been taken yet, but he set it aside to pursue at a later date. For now, he just wanted to enjoy this moment.

**\----- <><>BREAK/BREAK\BREAK<><>\-----**

Often having smart children was something Castiel took pride in, though he wasn't oblivious to the pitfalls. More than once he'd fallen prey to Charlie's contraptions, which were a combination of basic mechanics and magic. They were brilliant, really, but after so many times of tripping over them and ten too many incidents ranging from clean laundry falling into mud to his getting a cake dropped onto his head, they could be somewhat tiresome.

Balthazar was clever in his own way, blazing through what school had to teach him, already learning to brew his own lotions and charms. Sadly, very few were benevolent. Castiel always knew when there was trouble at school, if his son was being bullied, because the local teacher would demand a meeting with him. He'd had a very extensive discussion with her regarding the proper discipline of children after she honestly expected him to punish Balthazar after he'd turned a cocoon charm on the child who'd been pushing him around for weeks. A fretting mother had had to cut her daughter out of the mess of cloth her own clothes and satchel had become. He still made things for fun, but he hadn't had to scold Balthazar since his firstborn had made a jar of purple goo that would explode in the face of the one who opened it. The poor target had been stained for over a week afterward.

Samandriel was only three, but he was already making his toys move, an early sign of strong magical power. He was still a quiet youngling, but when he did speak he'd shocked his mother more than once, already using full sentences both aloud and telepathically. He was potty trained before his second birthday, and was already learning his ABC's.

Yet somehow, when all three came down to his workroom one afternoon after school, Castiel was surprised. He looked up from where he was making aloe for burns, head tilting as they stood across the table from him. Balthazar had Samandriel by the hand, his youngest sibling watching their mother with big blue eyes. Charlie folded her arms, chin lifted stubbornly.

_"Yes?"_ he asked, spreading the inquiry to all three of them.

_"What's going on?"_

_"You will need to elaborate."_

_"Something's off with you, and it's not just because you're pregnant again,"_ his eldest stated.

 _"What makes you say that?"_ he asked innocently.

_"You left five days ago right after we went to bed and you came in right before breakfast. You obviously hadn't slept. And you've been…”_

_"Nervous,"_ Balthazar supplied, when Charlie struggled to find the right word.

_"Yeah! Really nervous. How come?"_

Castiel looked from one to the other, slowly cleaning his hands with a damp cloth. _"Have I truly been that odd of late?"_

Samandriel nodded, a carved wooden fish from his toy set clutched in his free hand. _"We're worried, Mama."_

Feeling his face soften, Castiel stood from his stool, coming around to stand in front of them. _"I'm sorry if you were worried. But there's really no need. When you need to know something, I will tell you."_

 _"When will that be?"_ Balthazar pressed.

_"Soon."_

_"How soon?"_

Castiel's hand went to his stomach. _"Before your new brother or sister arrives."_

 _"But that's almost a whole year from now!"_ Charlie protested, exasperated.

_"Actually, it's closer to seven months,"_ Castiel corrected. _"Listen to me, all of you. Have any of you spoken to anyone else about your concerns?"_

All three shook their heads, no.

_"Good. It's important that you not mention this to anyone. If you feel you must, only talk to Uncle Gabriel. Not to your teacher, not to your grandmother, no one. Do you understand?"_

Samandriel nodded, eyes solemn.

_"Understood,"_ Charlie grumbled.

_"Fine. But only if you promise to tell us sooner than seven months from now."_

 _"I am not negotiating, Balthazar,"_ Castiel warned. _"But...I will try to arrange for you to be included sooner before later."_

 _"Included into what?"_ Charlie urged.

_"Into something that involves us all, as a family. I won't tell you anything else. Not yet."_

Balthazar and Charlie seemed reluctant, but gave in. Samandriel left them, coming forward with a big smile and upward arms. Without thought the Omega stepped forward, lifting him into his arms. He gently brushed tousled blond hair from the tyke's face, holding him close and turning his attention to Samandriel's siblings.

_"Now, today I'm going to show you how to make magically enhanced aloe. Sit. Don't touch that! The pot is still hot."_


	3. Chapter 3

It was five days, barely twenty-four hours after his youngling’s interrogation, before he made it back to Dean's home. He arrived just before sunset, knocking politely in a civilized manner rather than lurking behind the house. This seemed to amuse the Alpha. Castiel had only hoped to speak to Dean more, spend time with him. He was let into a house smelling of food. Apparently Dean had made dinner, and despite not knowing when he would arrive he'd made enough for two.

Castiel soon discovered that the vague affinity Dean had mentioned in passing was true culinary skill. His own were minimal, his concocting abilities mostly limited to magical substances. What little skill he did have was born of necessity, so he wouldn't poison his own pups.

After happily inhaling the Alpha's cooking they spent hours sitting at the kitchen table, nursing drinks and simply talking. Dean wouldn't let him touch the beer, and had apparently started keeping an array of sodas for such occasions. Castiel was both touched and pleased to get to try such an assortment of the carbonated drinks. Particularly over good conversation. This time they discussed, debated, argued, agreed, exchanged tales...it was diverse, yet incredibly easy. The human was decades younger than him, different in so many facets, but they got along so well. Castiel was simultaneously fascinated and delighted.

Sometime between dinner and midnight the subject of pups came up. Namely, Castiel's. He had been jubilant to discover Dean was fond of younglings, even those not his own. Already Dean had displayed serious interest in taking part in the unborn child's life, but his current younglings had worried him. Apparently Castiel shouldn't have fretted.

"So Balthazar and Samandriel are Omegas, and Charlie is a Beta?" the Alpha asked near the beginning of his probing.

"Yes. Though I'm afraid Balthazar might be a bit like his uncle. He likes to concoct things that are often outside the realm of practical magic."

"Like what?"

Castiel considered. "The project that currently reigns as his favorite is an exploding present box. It's targeted, and you have to put a hair from your target into the box as you say the activation spell. If anyone else opens it, nothing happens and all they see is a message on the bottom of the box that reads 'Sorry, I'm not for you'. But if the target opens the box, purple slime erupts all over them. The stains remain on your skin for a week and on your clothes permanently. Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny," Dean chortled, a broad grin stretching across his face as his entire body shook. Crow's feet fanned out around his eyes when he laughed, something that seemed to affect his whole body. Castiel was suddenly struck by the fact that he was even more beautiful when he laughed. Not only that, it was contagious.

Despite his own misgivings over his son's prank the Omega felt his own lips twitching in amusement. "Perhaps to you. You did not have to apologize to the mother of the child he gave the prototype to."

"Yeah, but he didn't give it to any old kid, did he?" Dean asked, the laughter fading to an amused smile.

"No," Castiel admitted. "And it was effective, I will admit. No one has bullied him since."

"Smart kid. Bullies are only bullies so long as no one stands up to 'em."

Castiel inclined his head. "I'm aware. I read him the riot act, but I didn't actually punish him. If he uses it again in an inappropriate manner I will, but I don't want to prevent them from defending themselves."

"It's a balancing act. At least at that school they don't have to worry about lawsuits."

The Omega gave him a blank look.

Dean grimaced. "I don't wanna talk about it. Let's just say the human school system is screwed all to hell."

Castiel frowned slightly. "I'd hoped it would have improved by now. That might complicate things."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm hardly going to place them in that environment. If it means teaching them myself, so be it."

Dean scratched the back of his skull. "Well, you could homeschool 'em if you want. And there's always online classes."

"Online?" repeated Castiel, head tipping to one side.

The Alpha proceeded to explain what he meant, along with just how far this 'internet' had come. For all he'd kept track of such things until twelve years ago he was still impressed. The phones alone had made remarkable progress. When Dean showed him his and what it could do, Castiel was duly impressed. He was also delighted at the idea of being able to acquire tutors for the subjects he wasn't very strong in to teach his younglings even if they were on the far side of the country. When he was exiled, and there was no doubt that it was a 'when' not an 'if', he made a note to obtain such classes for Balthazar and Charlie. Samandriel too when he was ready.

Despite efforts to leave sooner, it was still near to sunrise when Castiel left the Alpha's home. When he stood on Dean's back porch the Alpha surprised him, if in a pleasant way. They were lingering, the Omega stalling his own departure. He didn't realize how close they were standing until a crooked finger tipped his chin up, and soft lips brushed his own. Castiel's breath caught, but he didn't pull away. Assured he was willing, the next kiss was longer, deeper. As was the next one, then the next. Castiel's head swam, marveling at how kissing out of a heat was still very enjoyable.

Even as a hand threaded through his hair, cupping his skull, another sliding around his waist to draw him closer, Castiel wondered if sex would be the same. He stowed it away for future pursuit. For now, he simply enjoyed the moment. One of his own hands clung to Dean's shoulder, the other coming up to brush his cheek, stroking his hair, running down his arm and over his chest.

When they did part Castiel found himself breathless. He took some solace in seeing Dean was in a similar state. The Alpha's lips were swollen, his eyes smoldering in a fashion that robbed Castiel of what little breath he'd regained. Enough that he didn't protest when Dean lowered his face he obligingly tilted his head to allow the Alpha access to his neck. He didn't even know why, though it did feel good. Having Dean's mouth on his scent glands, kissing, suckling, nuzzling, nibbling.

A tiny noise that wasn't quite a whimper was drawn from his lips as Dean pulled away, making the Alpha smile. "You're fucking adorable, Cas."

"That's an unusual compliment," Castiel gasped breathlessly.

Dean pecked his lips softly, reluctantly drawing him away. "You complaining?"

"Not really. Though I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from using such language around the younglings until they're older."

"Yeah, totally. But, uh, about that. Do you think...can pups do that fire thing you do?"

Castiel blinked a few times, trying to clear his head. "Yes. It develops along with their natural abilities. When they're small enough an adult will-o'-the-wisp can carry a youngling with them." He hesitated, then said, "Not yet. I want you to meet them, but...not yet."

"Any idea when?"

The Omega's face softened. Dean was obviously trying not to pry, but he almost seemed disappointed. He laid a hand on the Alpha's cheek, brushing his temple with a thumb.

_"They're too smart for their own good,"_ he murmured. _"They know something's going on."_ He gave Dean their intervention, their demands to know why he was acting odd.

Dean's breath hitched, eyes glazing as he took in memories. "That's...gonna take some getting used to."

_"Let me be selfish a little longer."_ For what it was worth he did try to be gentle, letting his words caress the Alpha's mind rather than merely transmitting them. _"I'm not ready to share you yet. I'll visit you once more, then I'll bring them to you individually. You'll be the first human they'll meet."_

"Don't get out much, huh?"

_"They've never left the Kansas Haven."_

"Never had someone wanna be selfish with me before," Dean commented, a roguish smile on his lips.

_"Get used to it. I have no intention of sharing you should this relationship continue."_ He let his power peek through, blue fire flaring in his eyes, Dean's own eyes widening. _"There is a reason even my mother only grumbled about my oddities. As will-o'-the-wisps go I possess more power than is average, and I spent well over a hundred years learning how to best utilize it. I don't seek out conflict, but those who attempt to cross me regret it very quickly. There are very few people for whom I care for so deeply. I believe it is what you'd call an exclusive club. You are mine and I am yours."_

Smiling at the red blooming in Dean's cheeks, Castiel reached up to push his canvas jacket off one shoulder and lift the sleeve of his t-shirt. He held a hand over the human's arm, amused to see the shock in Dean's face. At his will the scar reappeared, in the shape of his handprint.

"What the hell?"

_"My mark. It allows me to find you. It also ensures no others will dare harm you. I apologize for not asking first, but you were heavily drugged and unconscious at the time."_

"No, that's uh...I didn't know it was there. Is that why it always got tingly before you showed up?"

_"I suppose."_ He hesitated, the admitted, _"I really should go now."_

"Fine. One for the road?"

**\----- <><>BREAK/BREAK\BREAK<><>\-----**

Gabriel shifted his sucker from one side of his mouth to the other, hands thrust into his jacket pockets. Out of all the wonders humans had made over the years, their confections were among his favorites. Right up there with the marvels of indoor plumping.

As his lollipop's tart cherry flavor rolled over his tongue, he took his time in watching the human before him work under an equally cherry red hood. He kept a 1966 Ford Mustang Convertible in a nearby storage unit, to enjoy during his occasional romps into the human world. While normally he went out of his way to maintain it, today he'd committed something of a transgression against the car gods. He'd driven it halfway across a state, then pulled over just outside a town to pop the hood and find something minor to damage. Enough to warrant a trip to a mechanic, but not enough to cause serious damage or keep it from being driven.

"What's the verdict?" Gabriel asked, watching as a human straightened from beneath his car's hood.

"Easy fix. But how'd you manage to lose just one spark plug?"

Gabriel smiled around his sucker, lips curling upward as the Alpha wiped hands streaked in motor oil on already soiled coveralls. He had to admit, he could see the appeal. This particular human was among the better-looking ones. Unlike his brother, and many of his kind, Gabriel had explored the things this short-lived species loved so much, sex being among them. He'd chosen carefully, hadn't slept with any old Alpha that struck his fancy, but he did have experience. He'd never fallen in love with any of them, thank gods, but he'd enjoyed them. He almost regretted this one being off the market.

"Dunno. Complete mystery. Do you have the parts?"

The Alpha eyed the engine in front of him. "I'll see what I can find. We don't have many pieces like this beauty come through here, not enough to keep stock of the parts anyway."

"That's alright, Dean-o. I'm in no hurry." He wandered a few steps closer, circling around, not bothering to hide the fact he was looking the human up and down. "But I'd be more interest in a few minutes of your time."

Dean frowned at him, making his way over to a wall lined with shelves and parts. "Ain't that what this is?"

Gabriel smirked. He'd gone out of his way to always keep a great deal of human currency to hand, it had proved very useful. Today he'd used it to convince the owner of a very reputable mechanic shop to take a look at his car during his lunch hour so they'd be alone in the garage. "Precisely. Would this part work?"

Dean turned, then froze when he saw Gabriel holding up the missing spark plug. "How did you..."

He trailed off, eyes widening slightly as Gabriel let a bit of his fire flicker in his eyes. Molten gold compared to Castiel’s cobalt. "I know your name, and I've seen your face in my brother's memories. You weren't that hard to track down." He tossed the part to Dean, who caught it automatically. "Put that back in, would you? I'll still pay, since I am taking up your lunch hour. But I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't kick me out just yet."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you about my baby bro, that's all," the Omega shrugged innocently.

"Gabriel," Dean stated, though he relaxed slightly. "Did he send you? Is he okay?"

"Cassie is fine. He doesn't know I'm here. I don't think he'd be thrilled if he did." He was interested to note that this was Dean's first reaction, genuine concern. A point in his favor.

"So what're you doing, checking me out?"

"Bingo. Mom only had us out of a sense of duty, especially after her first born turned out to be as interesting as me. He might be her favorite, but I love the little bastard. Not to mention he's given me three going on four adorable nephews and nieces. I'd like to keep them all happy and healthy if it's all the same to you. If that means covering for him while he runs off with a human, fine. I'd just like to be sure it's a human worth running off with."

Dean was slowly making his way towards the car, a somewhat weary look on his face. "How am I doing so far?"

"Jury's out." Glancing around at the shop itself he asked, "So you run this place?"

"Yeah." He'd already gone back under the hood, working to get the sparkplug back into place.

"And you own it?"

That time he got a brief glance and a more drawn out, "Yeah. Why?"

"Isn't that one of the traditional traits your human Omegas look for in a mate? The ability to provide?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah, I bought this place three years ago, lock stock and barrel. It's been doing better since then."

Gabriel pulled the sucker from his mouth, twirling it absently. "Do you have the space where you live to accommodate five new people on short notice?"

There was a thump and a muttered curse as Dean's head jerked up only to bang against the hood. "What?"

"When they find out you're still breathing our people won't be very happy with Cassie. Standard penalty for letting the Alpha live after you breed is exile. He hasn't been spending a lot of time in the human world lately, he doesn't have the resources I do. I'm going to do what I can, but the moment they know my hands are tied. Considering this is your fault in the first place I'd like to know whether or not you plan on taking responsibility."

Anger flashed in Dean's eyes as he straightened, a muscle in his jaw jumping. "I never asked Cas to do any of this, not that I'm complaining about him leaving me alive. Not that it's any of your business but I've already offered, he's got a place with me if he ever needs it."

"And the pups?"

"They're a package deal."

"Because he said so?"

Dean drew himself up, and this time Gabriel could actually feel the Alpha rolling off him. Generally he got annoyed or repulsed when the breed decided to beat their chests and make a display in response to a challenge. This time he relaxed at the sight, particularly when Dean spoke.

"Because that's how it is. They're his kids, I'm sure as hell not gonna ask him to leave them behind. I've never met 'em but my offer was for all of them."

"It never occurred to you, did it?" Gabriel asked, genuinely surprised. “To exclude them.”

"Why would it?" Dean demanded, still bristling.

Gabriel inclined his head. "I guess I haven't been hanging around the right Alphas. You got a brother?"

"Would you kill him after you fuck him?" the Alpha asked briskly, slamming his hood shut.

"Nah, that's only if you breed with them. I don't kill them if I just have some fun with them."

"Answer's still no."

The Omega knew very well he'd picked up on the trace bit of information that Dean did, in fact, have a brother. Another, younger Alpha brother by the name of Sam, aka Sammy. But Gabriel decided he'd poked enough for now. He'd certainly have plenty of time for it in the future.

"Good luck. You're going to need it."

"You mean if they find out about me still sucking air?"

Gabriel smirked. "No. Has it occurred to you that you've invited four going on five very powerful mages to live with you?"

Judging by the blank look on his face, Gabriel took this as a 'no'. Oh this was going to be such fun. For him, anyway.

**\----- <><>BREAK/BREAK\BREAK<><>\-----**

This was the first time Castiel was able to visit Dean during the day. After giving his brother a thorough scolding for tracking down the Alpha he dumped the younglings on Gabriel for the remainder of the day, not bothering to consider which day it was until after he was in human territory. It was Friday, and judging by the sun's position it was just passed noon. His suspicions were confirmed when Dean's mark brought him to town rather than his home.

Castiel resumed his two-legged form when he drew within walking distance, emerging from behind the local library and making his way down a sidewalk running alongside the main road. Less than a mile of walking put him in the parking lot of the business his tie to the Alpha led him to. He glanced up at the sign, 'Winchester Auto', making his way into what appeared to be a bustling business. All six warehouse doors were open, the bays all containing a vehicle in some stage of service. More were in the parking lot, not counting those in the area marked 'Employee Parking'. One of which was Dean's beloved Impala.

His tie led him to the bay nearest a section cornered off for an office. Castiel had just stepped into the garage itself when someone came around an SUV lifted up so its tires were at chest level, raising their eyebrows a little to see him here. It occurred to Castiel that perhaps customers didn't simply walk in here.

Even so this human was polite, inclining his head as he asked, "Can we help you?"

The Omega tilted his head, momentarily debating on how best to respond. This Alpha seemed nice enough, but he was hardly the one he wanted. Rather than answer immediately he scanned the area, searching for _his_ Alpha. When he didn't spot Dean right away, he sent a careful inquiry through the tie, projecting a soft but firm, _"Dean?"_

In the next bay over he heard a bang, followed by a curse. Metal clattered, followed by a muffled, "Damn it, Cas!"

The Alpha who'd spoken to Castiel initially turned towards his fellow human, worry creasing his brow. "Dean? You alright?"

"Fine, Asa." As Castiel watched, Dean climbed out of a well positioned beneath a Jeep, his forearms streaked with oil, rubbing his forehead. The moment he saw the Omega, though, some of the irritation was replaced with a genuinely happy expression. Castiel felt his own face soften in kind. "Hey, uh, what're you doing here?"

"You know him?" Asa asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Cas, this is Asa. Asa, Castiel."

"A pleasure."

Castiel inclined his head politely. He'd known Dean worked with several people he considered friends as much as employees, it seemed this Asa was among them. The bearded Alpha seemed well enough, for all he wasn't the Omega's type so to speak.

Dean came over, guiding Castiel away from the bays and through the office. When they were in a tiny room dominated by a cluttered desk and large filing cabinets, the door closed, Dean turned to him. "It ain't that I'm not happy to see you, it's just we're kinda swamped right now."

The Omega nodded his understanding. _"If you wish I could wait for you at your home. It wasn't my intention to intrude."_

"No, you're not," Dean was quick to assure him. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. Considering he ran the business he looked no different than his own mechanics, clad in coveralls with the sleeves rolled up, sweaty and dirty from the hands-on work. "Listen, I uh, I never mentioned you to anyone. And I don't just mean you being a...”

_"Will-o'-the-wisp?"_

"Yeah. They don't even know I'm dating. And for the record, that whole mind-talking thing is freaky if you don't give me any warning."

_"My apologies."_

"I know you can talk, why don't you?"

_"This is easier. And it's my people's preferred method of communication."_

"The kids can talk, right?"

_"Of course. Why?"_

"Just checking."

_"So your only complaint is that it disturbs you if you don't anticipate my speaking to you in this fashion?"_

"Yeah. It's....I almost dropped a muffler on my foot, Cas."

_"In the future I will take more precautions,"_ the Omega promised. _"I will inform the younglings to do the same."_

"Thanks. So, uh, I hate to send you away since you came all the way here but..."

_"You have your obligations. I understand. If you have no objections, I'd be glad to wait for you to return home. I won't be expected to return until morning."_

"Awesome. I'll see if I can get away sooner, but I can't promise anything." Dean rummaged over the desk, then produced a key ring. He wrestled one of the keys from the set, passing it to Castiel. "Here, this'll get you in the front door. You're welcome to everything except the beer."

Castiel smiled wryly, fingers curling around the offered key. _"Thank you, Dean. I will leave it on the kitchen table."_

"You can keep it....I mean if you want." The initial blurted offer trailed off, the Alpha scratching the back of his neck. "If you don't that's okay too. This way you wouldn't have to wait around if you wanted in the next time you drop by and I ain't there. Just don't throw any keggers."

The Omega tilted his head. _"No. Even if I had any inclination to do so, it would be restricted to the porch."_

Confusion crossed Dean's brow. "Why?"

_"It's something of a holdover from our Fay ancestors. Unless granted permission we can't enter a human dwelling. Places of business are a little more flexible, particularly ones like yours."_

Dean stared at him. "Huh. Wait, why's mine flexible? Is it 'cause the doors are open?"

_"No,"_ Castiel assured him, lips twitching. _"Any one of your workers could invite me in, but in this case it's your sign."_ He provided a picture of the words posted on the building's side, the one reading 'Walk-in's Welcome!'

"Seriously? Is it that simple?"

_"It can be. Other times it can be infuriatingly difficult, believe me. Do you remember when I first came to see you? I didn't step over the threshold until you invited me in because I couldn't."_

"Huh. Does it work that way on pups too?"

_"Yes. You will have to invite them in when I bring them to see you, but unless you tell someone to stay out or place limitations on the offer then you don't need to repeat an invitation."_ It occurred to him this was the second time Dean had thought to account for differences in youngling will-o'-the-wisps and their adult counterparts. It struck him as oddly touching. On an impulse he shared this with Dean, more as a sense of combined memory flashes and a wave of emotion. For a moment the Alpha's eyes glazed, his breath hitching.

"You....I.......whoa....." he murmured breathlessly.

_"Good 'whoa' or bad 'whoa'?"_

"Good, I'd say good."

Castiel smiled, stepping forward to press a hand to the Alpha's cheek. He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, uncaring of the sweat and grime. It was a gesture of great affection, generally reserved for a mother and their child. He'd never done it to anyone else, either the gesture or the gentle wave of emotions that accompanied it. Just enough for Dean to notice, for the Alpha to register the warmth Castiel himself felt in his chest.

Then, to his shock, Dean rested a hand on the side of his neck and gently brushed their lips together in a barely-there kiss. "Love you too, Cas," he mumbled gruffly, not pulling away.

It was Castiel's turn to catch his breath in surprise. Love? Yes he'd admitted that was what he himself felt, but it was his understanding Alphas didn't confess such things so easily. Dean himself had a gruff manner, uncomfortable with such verbal acts. He'd hoped the human would feel the same way, but hearing it was much more of a jolt than he'd anticipated.

Castiel opened his mouth, to say what he didn't know. Whatever he might have said didn't get the chance to be spoken. He gave a start as someone knocked on the office door, briefly aware of Dean tightening slightly, the Alpha shifting to put himself between the door and him.

Pulling away he called, "What?"

"Naptime's over! You've got Carnegie on line one asking about another part replacement, McAlester's on line two again demanding we hurry the hell up. And you know old Gertrude won't believe her clunker's safe without your say-so."

Dean groaned softly, stepping back and letting his hands slide from the Omega.

_"Clunker?"_ Castiel inquired curiously. _"I'm not familiar with that model."_

That got a brief smile from the Alpha. "It's an old Cadillac that gets crappy mileage and would live through a tornado, but if it clanks wrong she freaks. She's eighty-nine but her sight's good so they haven't taken away her license yet."

_"That does seem problematic,"_ Castiel agreed.

"No shit. See you this afternoon?"

_"Of course."_

The female was banging on his door again when Dean yanked it open, revealing a young human with dark hair. She appeared unamused, waving a few sheets of paper at eye-level, though she did perk up when she saw Castiel. Grinning she said, "They didn't tell me you had company. Maybe you're not so old after all."

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked, leaning over to grin at Castiel.

"Krissy, now."

Rolling her eyes, the teenager flounced off. Castiel smiled, deciding not to interrupt any further than he already had. He left the way he'd come, making sure he was out of sight of humans before resuming is flaming form. It was easy enough to find Dean's home from there, he'd already circled the area when he'd first tracked the Alpha down. Not to mention his property was only a twenty-minute journey by car, even faster as the crow flew.

It wasn't until Castiel was closing the front door, fingering the key Dean had given to him, that something occurred to him. He had numerous hours before the Alpha would return. Until that point he had free reign over his home. It was an interesting proposition.

Castiel decided to begin with the media collections. He took his time, working through newfangled DVD's and the more familiar vinyl. The former was far more diverse than the latter, which seemed to primarily consist of classic rock music. Eventually he did select an old Western he had a vague memory of seeing at a drive-in once upon a time, many moons ago when Clint Eastwood's career was still in its infancy. In reacquainting himself with the film he also figured out this new media system. The picture was far better than he remembered, and the sound seemed to come from all around the room. He'd known about the media advances before he left the human world with some degree of permanence, but he hadn't kept up with them. There had been far too many other things to occupy his fascinations.

When he was satisfied he understood in the living room, he moved on to the kitchen. His skills might be limited but he had the sudden urge to fix a meal in preparation for Dean's return. He worked hard, and it appeared he'd have reason to be particularly tired today. Besides, last time Dean had cooked for him. Now he could try. At least the advancement of kitchen appliances wasn't nearly so outlandish as phones and computers.

The Omega poked around to see what ingredients were to hand, eventually deciding grilled cheeses were nice, safe options. There was even a can of tomato soup in the pantry. Comfort food was always a solid fallback, right?

Satisfied with this plan of action Castiel resumed his wandering search of Dean's house. He took his time, studying every trinket, every picture. Aside from the kitchen and living room, where he'd spent the most of his time so far, it seemed to be sparsely decorated for all it was clean, well maintained. The word 'bachelor pad' came to mind, if one owned by a bachelor who wasn't a slob.

Dean's small home office was tucked next to a dining room, a bit neater than the one at his business, but a bit dusty. He had a basement too, even more dusty, and was apparently only used for sparse storage. Castiel found himself envisioning setting up a workshop in the area before stopping himself. He didn't want to take advantage of Dean's offer, not yet anyway. At the very least he should wait until Dean met the kids before he started planning where to shelve his potions.

There was a master bedroom on the first floor, one with its own attached bathroom. It had a tub and a shower stall, which pleased him greatly. The entire space also smelled strongly of Dean, an added bonus. Since the Alpha wasn't home he indulged himself, sprawling out on the made bed and burying his face in a pillow. Eventually only the realization he was behaving like a love-struck youngling from human romance books made him crawl reluctantly off it again, pausing to straighten the sheets so it wouldn't be obvious someone had been on it.

There were three guest rooms upstairs, along with another bathroom. One was large enough he wondered if it couldn't be made into two. The children having their own rooms would certainly soften the idea of having their lives uprooted, he thought. It certainly seemed worth mentioning.

The hours marked on the exterior of 'Winchester Auto' indicated they were open until four thirty. Castiel was able to take a long, slow look around both the house and the surrounding area in addition to watching a second movie by that time. Then he set about carefully placing all his ingredients and tools on Dean's kitchen counter, turning on his stove.

When the front door opened Castiel hesitated, then turned up the stove's heat before going to greet Dean. He'd been hovering over them in an attempt to make sure they didn't burn, but they were cooking very slowly. When he emerged into the front hall he found Dean shrugging off his jacket, sniffing curiously.

"Are you cooking?" He sounded surprised.

_"Yes. Are you hungry?"_

"Starving. You know you didn't have to make anything, right?" he asked, stowing the jacket in a small closet.

_"I know. I wanted to."_ Then, deciding to be honest, he inquired, _"Do you like grilled cheeses?"_

Dean didn't seem disappointed, at least. A reminiscent look crossed his face as he mused, "Yeah. It's been a while, though."

The Omega smiled fondly. _"Is this something you made for Sam often?"_

He was rewarded by a softening in Dean's features. "Yeah. It was one of those things you can do a lot of stuff with and still convince a kid to eat it. Right up there with mac 'n cheese."

_"Really? What did you put in that?"_

"Anything. Everything. Once I mixed in marshmallow fluff."

Castiel blinked, staring at him in surprise and mild disgust. _"The sugary white goo that sticks to everything?"_ He also provided a picture from his memory. He'd heard of humans putting the stuff on a truly odd array of food, but mac 'n cheese was a new one.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed, chuckling.

_"That’s..."_

"Yeah well, Sammy thought it was exotic."

Castiel's fond smile returned. _"Was this one of those times when your father still lived?"_

A shadow briefly crossed Dean's face, making Castiel regret the question. "Yeah."

_"I'm sorry."_

"Don't be."

While Dean had been the one to ask many questions at the start, things had evened out. Castiel had wanted to know as much as he could about him as well, after all. He wanted to know everything about the Alpha who'd entranced him so.

The people in the pictures, he'd found, were mostly Dean's adoptive family. His biological mother had died in a house fire when he was four, his little Alpha brother six months old. Losing a mate was never easy, and their father had slowly descended deeper into alcoholism, which led to neglect and abuse. Dean had had to grow up far too fast, in Castiel's opinion, for all he'd been highly reluctant to admit to much of it. Castiel had a feeling the only reason he'd even glanced over it was because he'd given so much himself without restraint.

For years Dean had essential raised Sam himself, scrounging to keep them both fed and cared for with what money their father didn't drink. Their transient life had ended when Dean was twelve, when John had left them with Bobby and never returned. He and Sam had been taken in by a surly, surrogate uncle and his own mate. A few years later they'd been adopted officially, to be raised alongside their daughter, Jo. Bobby and Ellen had been, from what Castiel understood, very good parents. There hadn't even been an issue of them not being their biological children, though this might have been appreciated during their somewhat rebellious teenage years. Joe, the blond female in Dean's pictures, was an adored sister who'd gotten into a lot of trouble with them growing up.

These days Bobby and Ellen still lived in South Dakota, where he ran 'Singer’s Auto' and Ellen ran a bar. Sam was going to Stanford in California, with aspirations of becoming a lawyer. If Dean's bragging was any indication, this was fully possible. Jo, seated neatly in the middle of the brother's four year age gap, was one year away from finishing a business degree in her pursuit of running her own business. What kind of business she didn't know, but she was as stubborn as her adoptive brother.

Dean was happy with his life, his family. Castiel was glad of this, despite his initial concerns of disrupting whatever the Alpha might already have. He was sad that he'd had to endure so much, especially as a youngling. Dean might seem to favor a gruff attitude, but even in the throes of a rut he was a caring creature. He might be willing to act in defense, but he wasn't malicious. Castiel found himself trusting with his very being that Dean was a nurturing soul, naturally paternal. He'd even proven to be open minded enough to except not only Castiel, but the fact that magic and non-humans were a part of this world. Whatever his mother and their law enforcers decided, he had no regrets in his choice. Dean might be an Alpha, but he was _good_.

"What's that smell?"

Surprise crossed Castiel's face, followed by dismay as he hurried after the Alpha. He was dismayed to find Dean yanking a pan of nearly blackened sandwiches from the stove, tossing it into one side of the sink. He twisted off the heat for both stove eyes, then slammed a lid on the pot of burning soup to contain its bubbling red mess. It was then dumped it into the sink's other side. It had been bubbling over and, judging by the smell, had also burned. Castiel's shoulders slumped in defeat as Dean poked at two blackened grilled cheeses experimentally, chagrined to find both had become adhered to the pan's surface.

"Why were they both on high heat?"

_"I was concerned they wouldn't be ready in time."_

"Cas, you can't crank things up to boil and expect them to be ready faster. It doesn't work like that." The words weren't angry ones, or cruel. Just patiently exasperated.

_"I didn't think I'd be leaving them for so long, either. I'm sorry. Usually these come out right."_

"You make 'em a lot?" the Alpha asked, scraping blackened squares into the trash.

_"Sometimes. My skills are limited and somewhat sporadic. I can make burgers or cakes well enough, but I can't seem to manage muffins or eggs of any kind. If it's some sort of spell or potion I rarely make a mistake, but...."_

"Maybe this is a good thing. I like cooking and I ain't half bad at it. I don't know shit about magic and that's your strong suit. Balance, Cas, balance." He lifted the lid to eye what had become of the tomato soup, then grimaced. "How long's it been since you had pizza?"

Castiel tilted his head. _"A long time. Is it as good as I remember?"_

"I hope so. What 'cha like on yours?"

Apparently ordering various food types online was one of many new phenomena. Castiel watched over Dean's shoulder as one pepperoni pizza was ordered along with an olive and sausage pizza. The Alpha hadn't batted an eye at the request when it was insisted he could have anything he wanted on one. Within the hour someone was knocking on their door to drop them off. By this time Dean had introduced him to the world of hobbits and wizards, and he found himself enthralled with the creatures. He'd read the books, of course, but he was fascinated to see what modern movie makers had done with the tale.

It was well passed dark when the first movie ended. By that time they'd gone through a lot of pizza and nearly a dozen chocolate chip cookies, made from a stash of dough Dean kept in the freezer so the homemade treats could be produced on demand. They stayed on the couch, sipping milk and nibbling for hours after Bilbo's adventure had put on hold. It never ceased to amaze Castiel, how long could be spent simply talking.

He wasn't sure when it was they made their way upstairs, nor was he sure when their clothes began to fall. Like before it was a natural progression, but this time he felt no need to stop them. Dean did pause in the doorway of the master bedroom Castiel had explored earlier, voice rasping a little as he asked, "You okay?"

_"Only if you continue."_

The Alpha groaned softly, and Castiel found himself pinned against the wall, mouth devoured as fingers fumbled with his belt. It was just as well. He was too busy trying to get Dean's pants off to tend to his own.

They didn't sleep much that night. When Castiel did spare a glance for the clock, shortly before nodding off, it was well passed midnight. The Omega wouldn't be surprised by this until later. While some of it was more rough and ready, he felt he could honestly call much of the sex they engaged in that night love making. When he did nod off he was utterly drained and more sated than he'd ever been outside of a heat.

When morning came he was sprawled on his side, head resting on a pillow, eyes fluttering open as gentle touches stirred him. Fingers were combing through his hair, the sensation of nails on his scalp incredibly soothing, warm lips pressing idle paths across his shoulders. A faint smile graced his face, his eyes fluttering at the attention. If he'd been a cat he would be purring.

"How you feeling?" Dean murmured. The hand in his hair drifted south, which he found disappointing.

"Very, very good. Is it always like this? Sex outside of a heat or rut?"

The lips on his skin turned up in a beaming smile, jostling a bit as the Alpha chuckled. "I'd like to think so. But don't go experimenting to find out."

"I won't," the Omega hummed happily.

The hand drifting down his side slid around his stomach, pressing to his lower belly. He was nearly to three months now, and while it wasn't blatant yet his stomach was starting to harden a bit. If he were any thinner it would be rounding out already. Last night he remembered the Alpha paying an interesting amount of attention to that part of his anatomy, taking the time to virtually worship his growing belly and the white scars already marking his hips and waist.

"What is your fascination with my stomach?"

"You're making a life, Cas. I know you deal with a lot of magic and shit but come on. That's awesome."

Castiel considered this. "I suppose. Does it also factor into the matter that you are the father of this new life?"

"That too."

"Dean?"

"Mmm?"

"I have heard of something but never gotten to experience it. It seems exotic, but now seems as good a time as any to make an effort."

"What's that?"

"Shower sex."

Laughter was muffled into his shoulder. "It's tricky. Depends on the shower and how good your balance is."

"You have a large shower."

"Yes, I do."

Shower sex wasn't what he'd anticipated, not that it was entirely unpleasant. The positions were rather limited, though they did find one that worked if he wedged his back against one wall with one leg hitched up around the Alpha's waist. The sensation of a hand braced on his thigh to keep that leg in place, both of them bracing to keep from falling, wet flesh against wet flesh, gasping for both air and kisses...it was chaotic and passionate and oddly enjoyable. He told Dean as much later, and got the rag that was being used to scrub his back flopped into his face. That part was nice too, afterwards. He'd never bathed with anyone before. He wasn't opposed to repeat occurrences in the future.

Once they were both clean and dressed Dean made them breakfast. Nothing too fancy, just scrambled eggs and bacon, but they were very good. So was the coffee.

Even knowing he had to leave, Castiel found himself reluctant. The children would be awake and the longer he was gone the more chance there was of attention being drawn. But...damn it all he was _happy._ He enjoyed being with Dean with no interference. He enjoyed being able to sleep until something besides hungry offspring woke him, he enjoyed having the Alpha's undivided attention, and he enjoyed being able to devote himself entirely to the moment. Maybe more than simply 'enjoyed'.

It was nearly midmorning when he finally did return to Kansas Haven. He walked through his back door only to be ambushed by three eager children, apparently running rampant under Gabriel's wavering control. Once it was established everything was intact, they were simply on a sugar high after chocolate chip pancakes, Castiel relieved his brother and sent them out back to play until they burned through the high. He waited until later that evening, when things had settled down and he could afford to have a private conversation, to bring Balthazar down to his workroom.

Castiel sat his eldest son down on one side of his emptiest worktable, sitting down across from him. He found himself fumbling to work out exactly how to start, then opted to begin with, "You remember the talk we had last year? When you insisted on knowing how our kind reproduces?"

Balthazar made a face. "Come on, Mom, seriously?"

"Yes or no."

"Yeah."

"And you remember the roll Alphas have in our breeding process?"

"Yeah."

"And what must be done with them afterwards?"

"Yeah, Mom, I know. So what?"

Castiel wavered, opening his mouth twice before words came out. "I have always tried to be fair with you, all of you, in regards to punishments. Many rules and laws exist for good reason. Not all, but most."

Balthazar was leaning back in his seat, arms folded, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Did you do something? Is that why you've been acting funny? Grandma won't punish you because you made a mistake."

"Perhaps not. But I know she will if...when she discovers I deliberately broke a law they're particularly insistent upon."

It took Balthazar longer than it had Gabriel, but not by much. His eyes widened when it clicked. "You left an Alpha alive? Why? We kill them. You said we had to."

"I did," Castiel agreed. "Until recently I believed it. During my previous breeding experiences it was easy to complete the ritual."

"Which is what you told me," Balthazar said slowly, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Was that a lie?"

"I go out of my way to be truthful with you," Castiel informed him. "At the time, that was the truth as I knew it. Now....don't ask me to explain it, I'm not sure I can, nor am I sure you want me to. Just know that this time was very different. Special. I wouldn't have done this otherwise."

"Did you love them?"

"Pardon?"

"That's the only reason to leave them alive, right? Like in human books. You fell in love so you couldn't kill them."

"I suppose so, yes." He made a mental note to be more thorough when checking over just what reading material Gabriel was providing for his firstborn.

"But I'm not going to tell anybody. I don't want you to be exiled."

Castiel smiled faintly. "I will be exiled, Balthazar. Sooner before later, I'm afraid. It's something I've come to terms with."

Obvious distress crossed his son's face as he lurched to his feet, almost knocking over his chair. "What? Why? Did someone tell?"

"No, not yet. Though I suppose someone will discover my transgression before your sibling is born."

"Why would they?" Balthazar demanded. "It was one stupid Alpha you spent your heat with, so what? It's not like they'll remember anything, he's no danger."

Trying to ignore the irritation that sparked at the 'one stupid Alpha' comment, Castiel stated, "Dean."

"What?"

"That is the name of the Alpha I couldn't kill. Dean Winchester."

"How does that matter?"

"Because you're going to meet him soon."

Balthazar took a step back, almost falling over his chair. _"What?"_

"That's where I've been going. Why I've been different. I found him again after my heat ended. I have every intention of leaving Kansas Haven soon enough, and when I do I will bring you and Charlie and Samandriel with me."

"Why? What for? He's a human, Mom. Why do we have to leave?"

"You are my younglings. I will not leave you. And I think you'll like Dean. He's a good man."

"He's a human, an Alpha."

"Yes. I understand your reluctance, but I'll thank you to meet him before you pass judgment."

"If you're exiled you'll die!"

"Eventually everyone dies," he reminded the boy gently. "Leaving is not an immediate death sentence. I will simply age at a human rate. Between my magic and human medicine there's a chance I can still live well over seventy years more. This is my choice. I won't make you do the same."

"You just said we're going with you."

"You are. But you would not share my forced exile, and at eighteen you'd be considered an adult. At that point you'd all be free to make your own choices. I won't influence you either way. If you chose to live among humans you may, if you wish to return I won't stop you. Regardless of what choice you make you're still my children and I will always love you. This life will be new, different, but not bad. I wouldn't have made this decision otherwise."

Balthazar looked uneasy, but at least he was no longer protesting outright. "Won't Grandma be mad?"

"Yes."

"Does Uncle Gabby know?"

"Of course."

"And we can't tell anyone because they'll make you leave right then?"

"Yes. You can't speak of this to anyone."

"What about Charlie?"

"I will explain to her next, before I take her to meet Dean. Samandriel too. But I will have to tell them differently as they aren't privy to our form of reproduction."

"So I can't tell them?"

"No. That's for me to do. After that you can talk all you want _if_ you're not overheard."

Balthazar stared at his fingers. Pale blue fire flared in his palms, and he curled his fists around them to extinguish them. Then he opened his hands and did it again. He did this several times before stating abruptly, "I wanna meet him."

"You will."

"Now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The time isn't right. I just came back. I will take you tomorrow morning, Gabriel will watch your brother and sister. Should anyone ask I'll tell them I'm taking you to visit some old human location or another. To...supplement your magical studies."

Balthazar's eyes narrowed. It wasn't the excuse, Castiel knew. Others did such things with their younglings, and he'd had every intention of doing the same with his own in due time. He'd promised to take Balthazar out on his thirteenth birthday, to spend an entire week visiting various locations of magical or historical significance.

"Is something wrong?"

"You don't lie very well. And you don't like doing it."

"Yes. This is a very special circumstance, and I don't intend to repeat it anytime soon," the Omega informed him strictly.

"What about if- “

"No."

"But- “

"Unless you would rather remain here tomorrow, I suggest you drop the subject."

Balthazar huffed, flopping back in his seat. "Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel left early, knowing they wouldn't go straight to Dean's home. This _was_ the first time Balthazar was out and about, after all. His son was fascinated by the land they flew over, cloaked in Mist to keep them from the notice of humans. Eventually only the promise of seeing the town and humans up close at a later date drew Balthazar from the streets of Lawrence and all its Sunday morning bustle.

When they reached Dean's property he directed Balthazar into touching down near the tree line, hovering to make sure the transition went smoothly. It was one thing to practice in their Haven, it was another to travel and change form on unusual territory. Balthazar stumbled a little on touchdown, but kept his feet. Castiel was quite proud.

He began leading Balthazar towards the house, only remembering when they were halfway across the yard to warn, "Remember to speak aloud."

_"Why?"_

"Balthazar."

"Why?"

"Because he's unable to respond in that fashion, and telepathic invasion is considered rude to humans."

"Do you speak to him mind-to-mind?"

"Yes. But not without prior warning, and I don't invade. It's a subtly you haven't learned yet. So don't attempt it yet, understood?"

"Fine, fine," Balthazar complained, rolling his eyes. _"Can I speak to you this way even if I talk to him aloud?"_

"That is also considered rude. But...if you don't want to offend him then ask me first telepathically, if you wish."

_"Are humans offended by_ everything?"

"No. He found many of your pranks highly amusing."

Balthazar glanced up at him in surprise, right before Dean's back door opened. He'd intended to give the tie between him and his Alpha a gentle tug, enough to warn but not startle. Apparently it wasn't necessary. He stopped a respectable distance from the porch, waiting. Dean stepped out slowly, eyes riveted on them. The Omega heard Balthazar's breath hitch, felt his son sidle sideways a little so he would be close enough to grasp his mother's sleeve.

When he saw this Dean hesitated, concern and uncertainty flickering across his face.

"Cas?"

"It's alright. Balthazar, this is Dean. Dean, my eldest."

Dean slowly descended the five steps to grass, hesitating again at their base, gaze never leaving Balthazar. He didn't approach further, apparently unwilling to push as long as the boy seemed timid.

_"Cas?"_ Balthazar asked. Even his telepathic voice was subdued, fascinated.

_"It's what he calls me. I like it."_

Castiel waited, regarding both his son and his Alpha. For his part Dean seemed almost entranced, gazing at the child in something not unlike wonder. He could see Balthazar watching, studying, processing. He'd seen other male Omegas, but no Alphas or male Betas. Castiel had spent half their travel time fielding detailed questions on the differences in breeds, which he could see being put to use now. For what it was worth Dean was a bit taller than the average person in Kansas Haven. Broader, stronger built. He was wearing sturdy boots today, along with jeans and flannel shirt over a t-shirt, much like the night Castiel had met him. Nothing fancy, but then they'd arrived unannounced and were also in casual clothes. Balthazar was too young to appreciate the aesthetics of Castiel's human, but surely he couldn't find him _displeasing_. Could he?

"What makes you so special?"

Both adults stared at him, but before Castiel could compile a remark Dean managed a, "What?"

Balthazar folded his arms, no longer leaning towards his mother, leveling a remarkably scolding expression at the Alpha. "Mom wouldn't do something so stupid for just anybody. So something's special about you. I want to know what it is."

Dean seemed nonplussed by this demand. "Well, I uh..."

"A multitude of things. Including patients with invasive questions."

"So he inherited your filter?"

This time it was Dean the elder Omega found himself staring at. "I don't understand."

"You don't have much of a filter either, you know."

"I possess _some_ filter."

Dean didn't seem entirely convinced by this, but rather than comment further he turned his attention back to the boy. “You hungry?”

"Yeah,” Balthazar said slowly.

Castiel’s lips twitched in amusement. It was late morning by this point, so they’d spent far more time in route than he normally did to reach Dean’s residence. Working magic, or tapping into their powers, tended to drain the body’s reserves. The larger and more intense the working, the hungrier it left the worker in question. It could also leave them very drowsy. Thankfully Balthazar had had enough practice at this age that he wasn’t very tired yet, just hungry.

Dean half turned, motioning for them to come inside. “Come on in. Let’s get you lunch.”

Well, it seemed the Alpha knew what he was doing. Balthazar warmed up to him much faster after he tasted his cooking. Castiel tried not to take it personally when his son’s eyes bulged when he took the first bite of a homemade bacon cheeseburger like he’d just discovered Nirvana. He made burgers too, but without the bacon. Who was he kidding? They were incredible. And after the burgers came homemade cherry pie with whipped cream, neither of which Balthazar had had before. He had two slices liberally topped with the white foam.

By the time he was fed Balthazar seemed to have forgotten about his reluctance in verbal communication. He licked the last of whipped cream from his fork, legs swinging below the table, more or less interrogating the Alpha. Castiel was happy to leave him to it, glad they seemed to be getting along. After lunch Dean introduced Balthazar to something called Silly String, and while Castiel had a feeling he’d regret it later he didn’t interfere.

When they had moved on to what Dean called a whoopee cushion Castiel stepped outside, deciding to give them some space in hopes his not hovering would help things. As he wandered passed the garage which housed Dean’s beloved Impala he decided he’d worried over nothing. Balthazar would be the most skeptical of his children, he knew. Charlie he was sure would take to Dean easily enough, and Samandriel liked people in general.

Castiel was almost to the tree line, intending to see what natural herbs or plants grew in the area, when he spotted a bee. Instantly his attention was diverted, his gaze locked on the drifting creature. He followed it, wandering through a few trees and bushes before making his way around the house.

He was so focused on the bee, having every intention of trailing it to a hive to figure out where it was, that he jumped when someone asked, “Uh, hey?”

The Omega froze at the greeting, eyes finally leaving his quarry to stare at the speaker. He was dismayed to realize he hadn’t even heard the car drive up. A newer car than Baby, different make, but still black. At first he wondered just who this was and why an Alpha would be here. Then he recognized him. Dean hadn’t mentioned Sam coming by today, or had he forgotten?

The Alpha was slowly closing his car door, looking thoroughly confused. “Sorry, uh, who are you? Dean didn’t mention he was seeing someone.”

Castiel hesitated, then reached down the newest of his telepathic links. He gave it the gentlest of nudges, catching a brief glimpse of something called itching powder before Dean’s head jerked up. _“Were you expecting any visitors today?”_

“No, why?” he answered aloud.

_“Mom?”_ Balthazar asked, sounding uneasy.

Rather than say something, Castiel showed him Sam’s surprised face.

“Oh crap,” Dean muttered, jerking to his feet and hurrying towards the front door.

A moment later the front door flew open, a genuine smile stretching across Dean’s face. “Hey, Sammy. You didn’t tell me you were back in town.”

“I’m home on break, remember?”

“Right, yeah, sorry.” The Alpha was already off the porch and coming to embrace his brother, a gesture Sam returned. “There’s just, uh, been a lot going on. How’s Cali treating you? Still not tanned yet?”

“I’m not there to surf, Dean.” Sam hesitated, one hand lingering on his brother’s shoulder. “Who’s this?”

A proud smile warmed Dean’s face. “Sammy, meet Castiel. Cas, this is Sam.”

Castiel drifted forward uncertainly. However he felt about Dean, he’d never actually met Sam before, and he’d spent a lifetime being weary around new Alphas. Balthazar peeked out of the doorway, as weary as his mother, opting to wait to see what happened before making his presence known.

“Does he, uh, talk?” Sam was asking quietly.

Realizing he was being rude, Castiel smiled apologetically. “Hello, Sam. It’s nice to finally meet you. Dean’s told me a lot about you.”

“Really?” Sam glanced at his brother, raising his eyebrows. “You know I can go to Bobby’s, I just thought I’d drop by on my way there.”

“No, it’s cool. Hey, Balthazar, come meet my little brother?”

“Little?” the boy demanded incredulously, poking his head around the doorframe. “You’re joking, right? He’s a moose.”

“Moose?” Sam repeated, an odd look on his face.

Dean snickered, slapping Sam on the back. “Give him a break, Sammy.”

“Sam,” the Alpha corrected wearily.

“Perhaps we should leave,” Castiel offered, deciding it might be best to give the brothers some time to themselves.

“You sure?” Dean asked, looking uncertain.

Castiel smiled reassuringly at him. “It’s fine, Dean. I only wanted you to meet, to interact. Spend time with your brother. Next time I’ll bring Charlie to see you.”

“Okay,” he relented, lips pursed. Turning to Balthazar he added, “Hey, don’t forget that can.”

A grin Castiel had learned to be weary of crossed his son’s face. “Oh, I won’t.”

“A can of what?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I’ll tell you later. So just one more semester, huh?”

Castiel motioned for his son, who trotted out to join him. Halfway there, though, he paused long enough to briefly hug Dean. This seemed to surprise the Alpha as much as did Castiel, not that he was displeased in the slightest. Pleasure warmed his chest as he laid a hand on his son’s shoulder, looking up in time to see his Alpha’s eyes soften.

“It was nice meeting you, Sam,” he said, inclining his head to the taller Alpha before they turned to start walking down the drive.

“Do you guys need a ride somewhere?”

“They’ll be fine, Sam. Come on in. You tell Bobby or Ellen you’re back yet?”

Once they were inside Castiel took to his flamed form, waiting until Balthazar had joined him to cloak them in Mist and rise into the sky.

_“Do I want to know what he gave you?”_

_“Probably not. When can we come back? And can we go by the ice-cream shop like you promised?”_

_“Didn’t you fill up on pie?”_

_“Not if we’re going to fly back.”_

**\----- <><>BREAK/BREAK\BREAK<><>\-----**

Midway through the week Castiel was making his way through town, picking up some things after he’d sent Charlie and Balthazar to school, when he left the bookshop and almost ran directly into Naomi. He gave a start, genuinely shocked to see her there. As usual his mother was impeccably dressed in modern clothing, a pale blue pantsuit over a white button down, her hair drawn back into an immaculate bun.

_“Mother,”_ he greeted, probably sounding more surprised than was polite. Shifting his hold on Samandriel’s hand he added, _“I wasn’t aware you would be visiting us today.”_

Naomi smiled, though as was often the case it didn’t quite reach her eyes _. “Can’t a mother visit her children? It’s also been a while since I’ve seen this one.”_ She turned her attention down to Samandriel, who promptly hid his face in Castiel’s leg.

Letting go of his hand, the Omega pressed his palm reassuringly to the tyke’s back. _“It’s good to see you again. What brings you here?”_

_“Didn’t I just tell you?”_

_“Yes, but you yourself have mentioned often that you aren’t prone to bouts of sentimentality.”_

Naomi sighed, giving up her attempts at tight smiles _. “I had to deal with a ruling in a nearby Haven and thought I might drop by. It really has been a while, Castiel. Besides, I’ve heard some odd things about you, and I wanted to see to it that you weren’t taking up any disconcerting habits yourself.”_

Castiel’s eyes narrowed. _“Odd things?”_ he repeated carefully.

_“Yes. Walk with me, would you? Where are the other two?”_

_“They’re in school.”_

_“Ah. Right. How are they?”_

_“They’re fine, mother. Growing like weeds and getting underfoot.”_

Her lips twitched at that. _“I suppose so. Wait until they’re teenagers, then if they sit still long enough you’ll actually be able to watch them grow.”_

Considering she’d complained more than once that he and Gabriel would eat her out of house and home when they’d been that age, he didn’t disbelieve her. Though it occurred to him that he wasn’t trying to imagine his younglings as teens in his own kitchen. He was imagining them at Dean’s kitchen table, all three of them fighting over bacon. The image made his own face soften in a faint smile.

The moment they were out of ‘earshot’ of other people in town Naomi began, _“There have been some concerning rumors, Castiel. I would appreciate it if you’d discount them for me.”_

_“Mother, things that you consider concerning and what I consider concerning don’t often coincide_ ,” he reminded her patiently.

_“Yes, but I would like to know why you’ve been spending time in the human world again. You’ve abstained for this long, I had hoped you’d gotten it out of your system. It’s one thing to maintain your bad habits, but please tell me you haven’t been bringing them with you.”_

On Gabriel’s advice Castiel had considered the inevitability of an interrogation by Naomi, and he was suddenly very glad he’d anticipated this particular line of questioning. He was also glad they were using a direct mental link, so Samandriel wasn’t privy to it.

_“You know my fascination with humans, mother. I don’t regret my time in their world. I want to give my children a chance to choose for themselves what they want in life. They’re curious, so I’m introducing them to the human world in small increments.”_

Naomi glanced at him sharply. _“You can’t be serious.”_

_“I am.”_

_“Castiel, be reasonable.”_

_“I am being reasonable, mother. If they choose to remain here, they may. If they choose to leave when they become of age, they may. If they choose to live in both worlds as I did, they may. I myself intend to return to my old ways once they’re all grown.”_

Her eyes narrowed _. “You never told me this.”_

_“There was no point. I know you disapprove, but as you might have noticed I’m perfectly capable of maintaining a healthy balance. Whatever you think of my methods, my children are happy and healthy and learning quickly. I love them and I am proud of them. As long as they think their choices through thoroughly I see no reason to hinder them.”_

_“You disapprove of my parenting techniques?”_ she asked, stopping and turning to face him full on.

Castiel sighed as he did the same. _“No, mother. I simply don’t believe in forcing them to live their lives in a particular fashion, not beyond the basic behavior constructs. But these are my younglings and I am well within my rights to raise them as I see fit. For me that means exposing them to everything the world has to offer them, both ours and the humans.”_

Naomi still didn’t look overly pleased, but reluctantly agreed, _“Very well. I’d still like to see them, unless you object.”_

Sighing quietly, the Omega turned to continue their route. _“No, mother, I don’t object. You’re welcome to stay for dinner if you’d like to join us.”_

_“Yes, I’d like that. Is Gabriel in town currently?”_

_“Yes, but are you sure it’s wise to visit him?”_ Now that he was no longer under her roof they tended to avoid each other, which generally limited the arguments and shouting matches.

_“I’d like to make an attempt. He’s still my son, as you are.”_

Castiel inclined his head, relieved to see her turn away. He hadn’t lied, but he worried that the more he spoke the closer he toed the line of truth and lie. Never mind their parenting choices had been a chief argument point since he’d been pregnant with Balthazar.

_“Mama?”_

He glanced down as they neared their house. _“Yes?”_

_“Grandma doesn’t know about the Alpha, does she?”_

_“No.”_

_“She’ll get mad if she does, won’t she?”_

_“Most likely. But only at me, not at you.”_

_“I don’t want her to be mad at you.”_

He smiled faintly at that _. “I’ll be fine, love. Don’t worry about me. Now how would you like to help make cookies to eat after dinner?”_

**\----- <><>BREAK/BREAK\BREAK<><>\-----**

Saturday morning, Castiel left bright and early with Charlie in tow. Like her brother she’d never been outside Haven before, but she’d gotten less practice using their secondary form. He went slower to accommodate, but was pleased at how well she kept up.

As before they landed at the tree line, making their way towards the house’s back porch. This time when they reached the steps he paused, gingerly touching the link to his mate. Just enough to make his presence known. A moment later the door swung open and Dean stepped out, barefoot and wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of truly ratty jeans. The smell of coffee wafted out behind him as a wide smile spread across the Alpha’s face.

“Hey, Cas.” Even as he said it his eyes were dropping to Charlie, who was peering up at him with a frown. “Charlie, right?”

“I thought you’d be taller.”

Dean arched his eyebrows. “Stick around, I’ve got a kid brother even bigger than I am. Come on in.” He stepped back, opening the door wider. Castiel stepped over the threshold, drawing his daughter with him. “You hungry?”

“Is that bacon?” Charlie asked, following her nose to his kitchen table.

“Yep.” Grinning, the Alpha pulled out one of the chairs for her and brought over a plate of the crispy strips. More were in a pan of hissing oil. “Help yourself.”

Charlie hopped up into the chair, kicking her feet happily as she munched on bacon. Castiel hung back, smiling fondly while Dean hurried to get scrambled eggs out of the pan before they burned. He put them on what now appeared to be Charlie’s plate, then started cracking some more into a bowl.

The Omega waited until he poured blended eggs into the pan to step forward, resting a hand on his shoulder. Dean half turned, raising his eyebrows in question.

“May I see your necklace?”

A frown crossed Dean’s face, his eyes darting down briefly then back up again. He only had the one necklace, one he never took off. A small bronze idol on a sturdy black thong. Sam had given it to him when they were pups as a Christmas present.

“Why?”

“I’ll give it back before we leave,” Castiel promised.

He hesitated, and the Omega was about to explain when Dean set down his spatula. Castiel was surprised when he reached up to pull the necklace up over his head, handing it over without pressing for more information. It was something simple, perhaps it was silly on his part, but he knew what that unassuming item meant to Dean. That he handed it over to him just at the asking was easily one of the most touching things this Alpha had done for him.

When he held the idol and coiled string in hand Castiel leaned in, lips brushing the Alpha’s cheek. _“Thank you, Dean.”_

The Alpha shrugged, picking up his spatula again, pink rising to his cheeks.

Smiling, Castiel turned to leave.

“Hang on, what am I gonna do when she’s done eating?” Dean protested, voice a hissing whisper.

_“Bond,”_ the Omega answered simply as he left the kitchen. _“You’ll be fine. Just be you.”_

He left it at that. When he descended the stairs to Dean’s basement. Once down there he found a table with a clear space and set the necklace down atop it. Then he began removing things from inner pockets in his trench coat, setting small vials and a few jars out in a line. There were nearly a dozen when he was done. A little poking around produced a mason jar, which he rinsed out and dried.

Materials assembled, he began adding things in systematic order, muttering charms as one thing at a time was added. At first nothing special happened, but after he sprinkled in the powdered bone from a Panamanian golden frog the potion began to glitter in a fashion that was undoubtedly magical. When he added the hyena tooth, black smoke began to roll over the jar’s edges and onto the table. The puree of sequoia sap and bark turned the smoke cherry red.

When he was done Castiel continued whispering charms on a loop, picking up the necklace. He unwound the string, dangling the idol and slowly lowering it into his potion. It shimmered and glowed as he dunked it, letting it rest for a few seconds before easing it back out again. Initially the idol glowed gold, throwing off sparks, but then the glow died. Even if you were a magic-worker you’d have to probe it directly to tell it was spelled.

Satisfied, Castiel screwed the lid back on the mason jar and went to place it on the highest shelf he could find. After a week the original potion would lose its potency and he could dispose of it safely, but the necklace would retain the spell indefinitely. He had chosen this one specifically for its potency and longevity. Perhaps Dean might be upset he’d put a permanent spell on his treasured necklace, but Castiel had decided it would be unwise to leave his Alpha without some form of protection. Which he would need when word got out he’d been allowed to live. Not all Castiel’s kind would abide by the rules, as loath as he was to admit it, and his mother could be very wrathful when her temper was ignited.

When Castiel rejoined them in the kitchen Charlie was tilting her head back, mouth wide open as Dean aimed the spout of a whip cream can into her mouth. His daughter seemed to be delighted with the white foam, particularly when it was deposited directly on her tongue. Dean glanced up as she ate her mouthful, bouncing in place, lips stretched in as wide a grin as she could manage with her cheeks bulging.

“I think I created a monster,” Dean admitted, smiling wryly as he capped the can.

“That’s alright,” Castiel assured him.

He waited until Dean had put the whipped cream back into his fridge, then stepped forward to put the necklace back over his head. Dean studied the idol once it was back around his neck, brow furrowed in a frown. “Did you do something to it?”

“Nothing that would damage it,” Castiel promised, pressing a hand to his cheek briefly. “I see things are going well.”

“Can we take some of that home with us?” Charlie asked.

“No. I’ll leave you two to it.”

“Where you going?” Dean asked, frowning.

“He’s going to ward the property,” Charlie informed him, hopping off the chair. “It’s boring.”

“Only because you already know how,” Castiel reminded her, opening the back door. “Please, enjoy yourselves. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“A few hours?” Dean repeated incredulously.

Castiel smiled faintly as he closed the door behind him. It would be a timely process, but it was thorough. Depending on how strong the caster was and how many there were, a warding could be the equivalent of a foil dome or an impenetrable bunker. Castiel intended to lay down something strong enough even his mother and her whole squad couldn’t break through. It would take time and it would drain him more than anything he’d done in years, but some things were worth it. Normally he avoided big workings while he was pregnant, but this wasn’t so big to be a real risk to the baby. Besides, he was unwilling to wait until after the birth to ward Dean’s property.

As the morning went on Castiel made two circuits of the property. The first was to carve sigils into tree trunks, write them into dirt and intone charms that would brand them into the earth. The second was to shuffle in one continuous loop, reciting a spell the whole way. It was complicated and time consuming, but it was the strongest warding he’d ever found. If anyone tried to step onto the property with malicious intent, human or otherwise, they wouldn’t be able to cross the barrier. If any member of his own kind got anywhere near the place they’d want to avoid it, their own instincts would warn them it wasn’t safe. If he wanted them to get in all that had to be done was for a human to let them, much like crossing a threshold.

The sun was nearing its noon point when Castiel trudged back inside, yawning. They were no longer in the kitchen, which wasn’t a surprise. What did surprise him was what he found in the living room. The couch had been transformed into a fort with pillows, cushions, and a large sheet. Dean’s coffee table was now home to sodas, popcorn, and licorice. They appeared to be playing a videogame with lots of swords and what appeared to be the human’s idea of magic, and doing so with great enthusiasm. Charlie’s fingers were dancing over the controller, eyes riveted to the screen, more intensely so than Dean’s.

A tired, amused smile on his face, Castiel dropped into an armchair and propped his feet up, closing his eyes. Within minutes he was out, even with the noises from the videogame and the G-rated trash talk. He hadn’t realized just how much the spell had taken out of him until he felt himself slip under.

**\----- <><>BREAK/BREAK\BREAK<><>\-----**

A finger poking Castiel’s cheek made him stir. He groaned, waving at the offending hand. “You’re fully capable of making your own breakfast,” the Omega mumbled, not opening his eyes.

“He still talks like that even when he’s half asleep?”

That wasn’t right. If this was truly morning in his home, then he shouldn’t be hearing Dean’s incredulous voice. Groaning softly, he dragged himself into a slumping upright position and pried open one eye. Charlie was grinning, leaning on the chair. Dean stood behind her, an identical grin on his face.

“What time is it?” he asked groggily, scrubbing at his face.

“Almost three. You were out for a while. She, uh, said this happens when you do some serious magic.” It came out more as a question than a statement.

“Yes.” Castiel yawned, then glanced around drowsily. “We should leave soon.”

“Don’t you need to eat something first?”

Before Castiel could decline his stomach growled. Charlie beamed. “So we can stay for dinner?”

“It’s too early for dinner.”

“Nah. Let’s see what we can scrounge up. What do you like to eat?”

As Charlie went to scavenge Dean’s kitchen the Alpha turned his attention back to Castiel.

“Just what kinda magic were you working out there? She wouldn’t say.”

Castiel closed the footrest, stretching as he stood before answering. “I was putting down a warding around your property. It should work on humans as well as…anything else.”

“Wait, what kinda warding?”

“Anyone with ill intent who attempts to set foot on marked ground will be unable to do so. Magical offensives will be turned back on the caster. Bullets and the like will be rendered inert. For example, the local UPS deliveryman will be able to drop off a package but someone who intends to rob you won’t be able to set foot passed the mailbox.”

For a moment Dean was quiet, and Castiel could see the gears churning behind his eyes. At last he asked, “You just gave my house this magically-fortified bubble?”

“That’s one way of putting it, I suppose. I would have done it eventually, but frankly I don’t trust my mother to be rational when the truth comes out.”

“Is she really that bad?”

“Unfortunately. You realize if you leave her to her own devices, we’ll be having cookies and candy for dinner?”

Dean grimaced, turning to follow Charlie into the kitchen. “Hey, you ever tried macaroni and cheese from scratch?”

“No!” she called back from the kitchen.

“Awesome, I’ll introduce you.”

**\----- <><>BREAK/BREAK\BREAK<><>\-----**

Charlie was even more reluctant to leave than Balthazar had been. _The Hobbit_ had been one of the many books Castiel had read with her over the years. Her elder brother was far too energetic to sit still for that long, but both Charlie and Samandriel could listen for hours while their mother read aloud from books. She’d been ecstatic to discover many of them had been made into movies, but they’d had to explain that the movies for her favorite book were way too long to be watched before they had to go home.

At least she was smart enough not to mention anything about it when they got back. He heard nary a peep about anything human or even Dean related in the following days. Castiel had hoped to bring them all back next weekend, since it was the human holiday of Christmas. Naomi had never celebrated it, but her sons had developed a fondness for it. But when he’d mentioned it before he and Charlie had left Dean had sheepishly admitted he wouldn’t be in town. Within the next few days he’d be driving up to South Dakota, to visit his family. Sam was already up there. Castiel was a little disappointed, for all he assured Dean he wasn’t. They’d have plenty of Christmases in the coming years, wouldn’t they?

December reached its end, the first snow provided Kansas Haven with a light coating of white. In the first week of January Castiel decided to make a personal visit, stalling his introduction of Samandriel. It wasn’t something Dean complained about, especially since he decided to make this visit on a Saturday morning. It was the second full day they got to spend together without hormonal interference. Castiel didn’t leave until after sundown, and even then it took an extensive amount of willpower to separate himself from Dean.

Castiel was well into his fourth month when he took Samandriel into his arms and transformed them both, twin balls of blue fire making the trip into human territory. Dean had gotten more snow than them, which made Samandriel cackle in delight. Castiel set him down on his own two feet, but kept hold of his hand as they walked towards Dean’s back door. Just like before he gave the mental link a light tug, waiting until they were taking the back steps one at a time.

The Omega was brushing snow off Samandriel’s jeans when he heard the door swing open.

“Hey. You wanna come inside? It’s freezing out here.”

_“Play in the snow, Mama!”_ Samandriel protested as he was pulled through the doorway.

“Not right now,” Castiel told him gently. “Remember to talk out loud.”

“How come?”

“Because Dean can’t use telepathy.”

“How come?”

“Because humans don’t have that ability.”

Dean shut the door once they were inside, closing out the chill. “Yeah, we’re kinda boring that way.”

Samandriel stared up at him, eyes wide, hands tightly gripping the edge of Castiel’s trench coat. Now that an adult not his mother was trying to converse with him, he’d become far more tightlipped. _“This is Dean?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“The Alpha we’re gonna live with?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Uncle Gabby said you love him. Is that true?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Oh.”_ Blinking big blue eyes up at the human. “Hello Dean.”

“Hey, Samandriel.” Dean sank down into a crouch, putting himself at eye level with the tyke. “Nice to meet ya.”

“You don’t have magic, right?”

“Nope.”

“What _can_ you do?”

“I can resurrect a car and make a mean burger.”

After a moment of consideration Samandriel decided, “I like burgers.” In slow, shuffling movements he edged away from his mother’s side until he stood before Dean, reaching up both hands to be picked up.

Raising his eyebrows, Dean straightened and obediently lifted him onto his hip. “Cas, tell me this kid’s got a middle name. I’ve already got one Sammy, two will get confusing.”

“Alfred,” he answered, frowning. “But I don’t understand what that has to do with anything.”

“If Castiel’s a mouthful, what does that make Samandriel?” Turning to the boy he asked, “How do you feel about Alfie?”

Samandriel tilted his head, pondering this for a moment before deciding, “I never had a nickname before.”

“Awesome. Alfie it is.”

“You never protested about Balthazar,” Castiel protested, a bit miffed.

“He’s cool with Bal.”

“Why am I just now hearing about this?”

“It didn’t come up until after you weren’t around.”

“I like Alfie,” Samandriel protested, lower lip protruding.

Dean grinned shamelessly, which Castiel chose to ignore.

“What? You like your nickname.”

“That’s different,” Castiel sighed. “Never mind. How have you been?”

“Fine.” Turning his attention to Samandriel, Dean said, “Tell ya what? Give me a second to get some layers on and we’ll go make a snowman. Sound good?”

A wide smile spread across his face. _“Yeah!”_

Dean winced as it was projected to both adults, almost dropping him. “Whoa, take it easy. I don’t mind you using the mind mojo, just don’t blow my brains out, alright?”

“Sorry.”

The Alpha sat him down, going to bundle up. When he came back he had pulled on some snow boots, zipped a thick jacket over a fleece, and was pulling on a pair of gloves. Castiel led the way back outside, a faint smile on his face as he turned it up to the overcast sky. It was a crisp day, the snow fresh. It hadn’t gotten the chance to melt or get very dirty yet. Though he doubted that would last long. It took more snow to make a proper snowman than cartoons let on.

Castiel was content to dust off one of the wooden lounge chairs on Dean’s deck and settle down. Samandriel half bounced half stumbled through the thick snow, until he found out following in the Alpha’s footprints was much easier. He continued with this method until enough snow had been packed down that getting around was easier.

The snowman’s base was the size of an exercise ball when they were done, Samandriel helping to pack on handfuls of snow for a somewhat lopsided effect. The middle section was beachball sized, and a bit more rounded. Dean had sent Samandriel to find suitable arms, then gone to fetch coal from the shed. He even had a carrot in the fridge for a nose.

The Omega was starting to shiver a bit, and began to wander the yard as Dean lifted Samandriel onto his shoulders so he could make the snowman’s face. Two coal eyes, a carved-out mouth, and a carrot nose pointing askew. Limbs had been thrust into either side of its middle ball to form arms, kitchen mitts put on the ends, an old scarf wrapped around its neck. Dean didn’t have a top hat, never mind a spare one, so Samandriel had had to settle for an old trucker cap he’d dug out of the closet.

“I like it,” Castiel declared when they were done, coming over to join them.

Dean glanced at him over Samandriel’s legs, gloved hands gripping his ankles to keep him balanced. “Yeah?”

_“Should we name him?”_

“If you want to, buddy. Not sure how long he’ll last, though.”

_“Mama can do a spell so he’ll last as long as the snow.”_

Dean raised his eyebrows. “You’ve got a spell for that?”

Castiel smiled ruefully. “You know how there’s an app for virtually everything?”

“Yeah.”

“There is also a spell for virtually everything. If it doesn’t already exist, you build it yourself.” Turning to Samandriel he said, “I’m afraid that might not be the best idea right now. People might ask questions if they noticed there’s a snowman in Dean’s yard that’s not melting.”

“Not many people come out here,” the Alpha pointed out. “Just Sammy, Bobby, Ellen.”

“Do they know of me?”

“Kinda.”

“Are they aware of me in the sense you could tell them the truth about the magical snowman?”

Dean grimaced. “Not yet, no.”

“Perhaps next time, Samandriel.”

His son made a face, folding his arms over Dean’s head and dropping his chin onto them in a full pout. “Humans are boring,” he huffed.

“Hey,” the Alpha protested.

“Not you,” Samandriel amended.

Dean let go of his legs, making the boy squeal as he bent to flip him over his shoulders, catching him and swinging him back onto the ground. “We might not have magic, but we’ve got lots of other fun stuff.”

“Charlie and Balthazar said you cook.”

“Yeah, I can cook.”

“I’m hungry.”

“Challenge accepted.”

Castiel had realized when he was pregnant with Charlie that his children were far less inclined to question his cravings than adults were. That said, neither Samandriel nor Dean looked at him oddly when he ate three hotdogs covered in ketchup, mayo, and grape jelly. Though Samandriel did make a face when he added cinnamon to his hot coco. The warm drink was made the old-fashioned way, with real chocolate and milk on the stove, topped with marshmallows while they watched a Christmas movie. Castiel had never seen _The Polar Express_ , but he liked it. So did Samandriel. He was enraptured by it all, but then he had minimal exposure to TV as a whole, never mind the various animation styles. By sheer force of will he managed to stay conscious long enough to see the end, but as Josh Groban began to sing the credits he nodded off for good.

The Omega was currently playing the roll of pseudo pillow, his son’s head against his side, an arm around him. As Dean turned off the TV, taking their mugs into the kitchen, Castiel gingerly extracted himself. He tucked a stray pillow under Samandriel’s head in his place, tossing a throw blanket over him before following Dean out. The Alpha was filling the mugs with water, setting them in the sink.

“How you feeling?” he asked in a low voice, not turning from the sink.

Castiel shuffled up behind him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s middle and resting his cheek against his shoulder. It hadn’t been his intent, but he could feel his growing belly press against the small of Dena’s back. “I suppose I would still come anyway, but I’m glad you get along with them so well. Even Balthazar’s been asking about you, and he was the one I worried about the most.”

“That wasn’t what I was asking,” Dean said, turning off the faucet and drying his hands.

“I suppose I’m relieved, as well as happy. I enjoy spending time with you. I don’t look forward to returning.” As the Alpha turned under his hands so he could wrap his arms around Castiel’s waist he added, “I realize I won’t have to worry about that soon enough, but…”

“But what?”

Castiel smiled faintly. “I never got attached to anyone who didn’t share my exclusive lifespan because I knew I would outlive them. For a time it was a boon, I got to see the world, watch history in motion, experience more than a human could in a lifetime. But eventually it gets lonely. I suppose that’s why I caved to my mother’s wishes, settled down to produce younglings. It’s not something I regret, particularly if that choice led me to you. I look forward to growing old with you, Dean.”

“Never really explained all that before,” the Alpha murmured, resting their foreheads together. “You sure? I mean, I’m not…are you _really_ sure?”

The Omega smiled, tipping his head up to brush their lips together. “Yes, Dean. I am really, very, extra sure. There are few decisions in my life I’ve been this sure about, believe me. My only regret is that I will never be able to give you an Alpha child.”

Dean pulled away to frown at him. “What? Why?”

“Regardless of whether or not we retain our immortality we are incapable of birthing Alphas. Only Omegas and female Betas. It’s my understanding many Alphas wish for male children, if not Alpha children. My biology makes that impossible.”

“No, Cas, no, that’s not…I don’t care, alright? Your kids are awesome.” Resting a hand on the Omega’s belly he continued, “This kid is gonna be awesome, so are any others if you decide you wanna keep going. I don’t give a shit if there ain’t any Alphas or whatever. Got it?”

Castiel nodded, shoulders slumping a little. “Got it.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair, drawing him into a slow, tender kiss. This led to another, then another, then another. Castiel ran his hands up Dean’s chest, his shoulders, the fingers of one hand stroking through his short hair before cupping the back of his neck.

When the Alpha turned his attention to Castiel’s neck, licking and sucking along its length, groaning softly. “Can’t wait to mark you, Cas.”

“Likewise,” the Omega breathed, swollen lips parted, eyes fluttering closed as he panted.

His lover chuckled at that. “You already got me marked.”

“As a mate.”

Dean moaned, nipping along his collar bone. “How long is Alfie usually out for?”

“I’m guessing we have about an hour.”

The Alpha pulled away, grinning. “I can do a lot in an hour.”

“Prove it.”

The human kissed him until his head began to spin, then drew him down the hall. He tugged at his clothes, but they didn’t start getting out of them until they were in the bedroom itself. As tempting as it might be, Castiel was _not_ explaining a trail of clothing items to the bedroom to Samandriel should he wake up sooner than anticipated. The moment they were inside Dean had the door shut and locked, neither of them wasting time in getting undressed. Dean beat him to it, barely, catching him in another kiss as he fumbled to get his pants and underwear off.

“Gonna have to be quiet this time,” Dean rasped, setting him on the bed’s edge and kissing him hungrily.

“I suppose I should soundproof this room,” Castiel hummed.

The Alpha pulled away to stare at him. “You can do that?”

The Omega smirked, purring, “I can do a lot of things. Including making sure sound can get in but not out. I’ll take care of it on my next visit, when I can bring along a crystal. I’m afraid the farther along I am the less magic I produce.”

“What’s a crystal got to do with that?”

“Certain ones are good for storing power. I have a lot stowed away for rainy days. Now if you don’t mind, I’m not sure when I can get away next and I’d appreciate it if you’d make the most out of this.”

“Right.” Dean kissed him one more time, then slid his hands under the Omega’s thighs, sliding him back a little. “Can you do hands and knees?”

Rather than answer, Castiel scooted himself back a little farther, then rolled onto his knees. He crawled to the middle of the bed, turning his head to regard Dean through lidded eyes. “This what you had in mind?”

There was a spark or two of Alpha red in dilated eyes as Dean joined him on the bed, crawling behind him and settling both hands on his ass. “Perfect, babe. Hold still for me, alright?”

Castiel rested his forehead on his forearms, shifting his knees a little farther apart, eyes fluttering. He frowned slightly when he felt soft breath on his skin, brow furrowing. “What are you doing?” Dean had done this before, yes, but only once. When he was licking out his own cum, tongue-fucking the spent Omega to another whimpering orgasm.

Short stubble brushed tender skin, smiling lips pressing to his cheek. “You seemed to like it before. I wanna see how you do when you’re not already wrung out.”

The Omega bit his lip as his cheeks were pulled apart, a tongue running up his taint and over his hole. He was already a little slick, but not much. Dean took his time, licking languidly over his hole, teasing him with his tongue. When Castiel was biting back whimpers, resisting the urge to thrust into the taunting tongue, when Dean slid in a single digit. He got it in all the way, then withdrew it slowly. Castiel mewled softly when it hooked on his rim, tugging experimentally.

“Oh _gods,”_ he moaned. “Dean _please,_ need you, need you inside me.”

“Not yet,” Dean hummed, taking his finger back out and resuming his enthusiastic licking. “Need you to cum for me first.”

_“What?”_

“You heard me, babe,” the Alpha chuckled. “You always this needy or is it hormones?”

“I don’t know,” Castiel whimpered, writhing under a hot tongue and lone, taunting finger. “Never had an Alpha before. Got horny sometimes, sure, but… _fuck_ Dean. More, need more.”

“Nah. Wanna see you cum untouched like this.”

Castiel had no idea how wet he was, Dean was lapping it up as quick as he could produce it. Meanwhile his cock was very hard, every time he gave in and gave a little buck into the Alpha’s touch it would bounce against his stomach, smearing precum. His thighs quivered as a second finger joined the work, spreading him a bit so Dean would have more space to work with.

The Omega whimpered, pleaded, moaned, whined, but Dean stayed the course. It took some doing, but Castiel had no idea if he was pleased or dismayed when he did indeed cum like that. His cock untouched, his Alpha using only his tongue and two digits on him.

His legs buckled, and Dean gently rolled him onto his side once the orgasm had ridden its course. Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed, but he did open them a crack when Dean tugged his jaw down, opening his mouth and sliding fingers in. It took a moment, but he realized his own cum was on them, which he obediently sucked off. Dean repeated this twice more, cleaning up the cum and sliding it into his mouth.

“That’s it, so fucking perfect,” the Alpha rasped, catching his chin between thumb and forefinger.

Castiel kept his eyes closed as he was kissed firmly, mewling into it softly.

“Can you do something for me, babe?”

“What do you wish?” Castiel hummed, nuzzling his Alpha’s neck.

“Can you kneel?”

“Yes.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

Dean kissed him one more time, then withdrew. He drew Castiel upright, helping him off the bed. He pulled a knee pad out from under the bed, taking the Omega’s hands as he carefully knelt on it. Even before the Alpha sat on the bed’s edge, thighs to either side of him, Castiel knew what he wanted.

A hand stroked through his hair as the Omega caught the base of his hard cock, wrapping his lips around its head. He hummed softly, probing the slit with his tongue before slowly sliding down its length. Dean groaned low in his throat, his scent musky and heady in the Omega’s nose. Considering how adamant his people were about such things, about how unpleasant and degrading they were, Castiel found he rather enjoyed it. Enjoyed tasting Dean, having him in his mouth, giving him such pleasure. Particularly when Dean had no compunction about returning the favor.

“Put your hands behind your back,” the Alpha growled. “Let me see those baby blues.”

Castiel shifted his weight a little, so he wouldn’t wobble when he moved his arms behind his back, clasping his own wrists and raising his eyes to the Alpha. He could see the effect this had, as well as feel it. The look on Dean’s face, like he was seeing something that was impossibly arousing, was accompanied by a guttural choking sound.

Dean didn’t hold out quite as well this time, which pleased the Omega. He took the Alpha all the way down his throat, sucking him through his orgasm, making sure not to spill a drop of cum. In a surge of boldness, he held most of it in his mouth when he pulled off Dean’s cock. Then he sat back a little, getting it onto his tongue before opening his mouth to display it. Once again, the look on Dean’s face was very much worth it.

Lips curling into a smile, Castiel closed his mouth and swallowed as theatrically as was possible. Dean hauled him to his feet, dragging him back onto the bed and kissing him until the Omega was gasping for air. Castiel couldn’t help but giggle a little at that, enjoying how enthusiastic Dean was even after an orgasm. If there was one fault Dean didn’t have in the bedroom, it was lack of stamina.

“Come here,” Dean rasped, dragging the Omega on top of him. He’d jammed a few pillows on top of each other, so he was propped up enough to see down the length of them. “Think you can ride me, Cas?”

The Omega bobbed his head enthusiastically, bracing a hand on Dean’s chest as the other reached back to grasp his cock. It was already half hard, easy enough to slide in his own very wet and loose hole. Finally, he got Dean right where he wanted him.

By the grace of one deity or another, they managed to get satisfaction out of that position before Samandriel woke up. Castiel was sprawled over the Alpha, head on his chest, Dean’s fingers idly stroking his hair, their legs tangled together as they caught their breath and just enjoyed each other’s presence. The Omega was actually being tempted with a nap of his own when an all too familiar sound made him crack an eye with a reluctant groan.

_“Mama? Where are you? Dean?”_

Castiel was used to this, had no problem keeping the walls that would ensure Samandriel wouldn’t stray to certain parts of his mind. But Dean bolted upright, eyes wide, face rapidly going pink. “Oh shit,” he choked, clamping his hands over his eyes.

Huffing at being tossed off his lover, Castiel informed him brusquely, “It’s fine, Dean. He won’t go poking through your mind and I know how to keep him from wandering through mine.”

Dean peeked at him through the fingers of one hand. “You sure?”

Castiel stretched languidly, yawning. “Very. But I’m afraid our time is up.” He switched gears, broadcasting it both to his son and to Dean. _“We’ll be there in a moment. We should leave soon, use the bathroom if you need to.”_

_“Do we have to?”_

_“I’m afraid so.”_ Crawling forward he pecked Dean on the lips. “That should buy us a few minutes.”

The Alpha sighed, but helped him out of bed. He wetted down a rag in the bathroom, giving them both a quick once-over to get them cleaned up before they got dressed again. By the time they emerged Samandriel was out of the bathroom and studying the pictures on Dean’s DVD collection.

“Hey, those are gonna have to wait until next time, buddy.”

Samandriel set down the cases he’d been holding, only to squeal as he was swept up into the air, spun in a circle as he cackled in delight. He shrieked when the Alpha blew a raspberry on his tummy, giggling still as he was placed back onto his own two feet. He was grinning broadly, eyes bright, bouncing and raising his arms as he demanded, “Again!”

Castiel leaned against the doorway, head tilted, a smile on his own face as he watched his son tossed around, cackling delightedly. It still baffled him, how adamant some of his people could be about keeping Alphas away from their younglings. He’d seen good fathers as well as bad in his time among humans. In some cases he could see it, certainly with his children’s fathers. But Dean? Dean adored them, was wonderful with them, and they weren’t even his own. Samandriel had never taken to anyone so quickly before.

Eventually Dean turned towards him, a ruffled and flushed and giggling Samandriel on one hip. “I think it’s time to go, buddy.”

“Don’t wanna go yet,” Samandriel protested, pouting.

“I know, but you need to get home. You’ll come back soon, right?” He raised his eyebrows at Castiel, nodding meaningfully.

“Of course. You will see Dean again. Soon we’ll live with him. But now we need to go.”

Samandriel still didn’t seem so thrilled, but he let himself be set on the ground and followed Castiel into the kitchen. The Omega got them both bundled back up, making sure Samandriel’s coat was zipped all the way up, his hat pulled all the way down, his mittens on the right hands. He opened the door as Dean zipped up his own jacket, following them out onto the porch. Samandriel made his way to the step’s edge, then turned abruptly and ran back to Dean. He threw his arms around the Alpha’s thighs, which was as high as he could reach, giving him a brief if firm hug.

As he pulled away Samandriel smiled up into Dean’s surprised face. “Charlie said if you mate Mama that makes you our Papa. Bye-bye Papa!”

Castiel was as surprised as Dean. He hadn’t been aware his children had been discussing such things. It wasn’t unpleasant, only unexpected. When he exchanged a look with Dean, he couldn’t help but smile. The Alpha was cracking a wry grin of his own as Castiel stepped close, embracing him one more time.

“Come back when you can. And be careful, don’t want those dicks kicking you out premature.”

“I will,” Castiel promised, resting their foreheads together before withdrawing.

Dean watched them go, and when Castiel looked back as he flew both him and Samandriel into the sky as a ball of fire the Alpha was still there.


	5. Chapter 5

_“Guess what Samandriel told me,”_ Gabriel drawled, wandering down the stairs to his brother’s workroom.

Castiel glanced up from where he was pouring a slow stream of hawthorn and rosemary puree into his bubbling potion. _“What?”_ He was trying to get what work done he could while he could. February wasn’t far away, and as he was nearing his fifth month he could feel his magic ebbing. If his experience continued to hold true, by month seven he’d have virtually nothing in his tank. He’d started keeping at least one crystal of salted-away power on his person at all times, just in case.

Leaning against the doorway, popping a gumdrop into his mouth, Gabriel recounted, _“He just asked me when he could see ‘Papa’ again. I take it this ‘Papa’ would be the Alpha you’ve been fucking?”_

His head snapped up as his hand jerked, and Castiel cursed softly as he set aside his measuring cup rather than disrupt the spell he was working on. _“I beg your pardon?”_

_“’Papa’? Really bro?”_

_“That was his idea, not mine.”_

_“Dean’s?”_

_“No, Samandriel’s. Apparently he’s decided that if Dean is to be his Alpha parent he should be addressed as such. Before we left he called him ‘Papa’. That was the first I’ve heard of it, and I asked him to refrain from using that title until after we’ve been moved in.”_

_“I thought it took him forever to warm up to people.”_

_“It does. I was surprised too,”_ Castiel admitted. _“But Dean is…he is very good with younglings. They all took to him quite well. He helped Samandriel build a snowman.”_

 _“He showed me,”_ Gabriel confirmed. _“Shame you couldn’t preserve it. Did he really take that easy to magic?”_

Castiel shrugged, swirling his latest concoction. _“It did take a bit of doing, but Dean seems to adapt quickly. I won’t say he’s as accustomed as we are, but he’s accepted it easily enough.”_

_“When do you plan on leaving?”_

He didn’t answer right away, going back to his work. As he stirred in the mix of thick fluids Castiel thought aloud. _“I’m afraid I’m not sure. I know it’s what I want, I don’t regret the choices I’ve made. But I know I will miss this place. I only came out of necessity, but this is still my people.”_

 _“I can get that,”_ Gabriel admitted ruefully.

_“Human medicine has come a long way, but I’m not sure I’d like to trust myself to their hands with my birth. Have you seen the needles they use for epidurals?”_

_“Have you?”_ Gabriel winced when Castiel projected an image he’d seen. _“Ouch. But considering you’ll be in labor when they stick you with it, will you mind much?”_

_“Perhaps. If given the option I’d rather trust Tessa. One last time.”_

_“And if it’s taken from your hands?”_

Castiel pursed his lips. _“I’ve asked Dean about human doctors who deal with such things. There’s a decent supply of OBGYN’s in Lawrence, at least one should be competent enough to suit me.”_

_“So you’re trusting an Alpha to find you a suitable doctor? Even human Omegas don’t do that.”_

_“I’m trusting him to find a pool of options that I will choose a candidate from,”_ Castiel corrected. _“Regardless I’m going to need one after the baby is born. Prenatal care is of great import. I suppose I’ll also need a regular doctor for myself, a pediatrician for the younglings.”_

_“Since when? You never needed a doctor before.”_

_“I was never in the human world long enough to need one. I was never mortal before.”_

Gabriel sobered at that. _“Don’t remind me, bro.”_

_“Besides, it was Dean who suggested it. Apparently these days if you’re not established it’s very difficult to get in with one. On the off chance I become ill it would be nice not to have to rely on an emergency room. He’s trying to take care of me.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just…be careful. You and I both know all this premeditated crap will just piss off Mom more.”_

_“I’m aware.”_ Castiel stirred his potion slowly, worrying his lip. _“I want to wait. But…if I do, Dean won’t be able to be there. When the baby’s born.”_

_“Do you want him there?”_

_“Yes. But if I leave sooner then I will be in a weakened state. That’s not a risk I’d like to take. Knowing mother’s temper and how her firing squad works…given the option I’d rather be at full strength when I face them.”_

_“Good plan. I’ve never smuggled an Alpha cross our borders before,”_ Gabriel mused. When Castiel gave him a sharp look, his brother only winked. _“What? It might be fun. Just…be careful. You’re not the only one who knows Mom’s temper.”_

Castiel nodded, staring down at his finished potion. It was comforting, not having Gabriel discount his wish as silly, frivolous. That’s what his own people seemed to believe. But in giving birth you were at your most vulnerable. His magic wouldn’t just be weak, it would be gone, even handling stored magic would be difficult. What sparks he had would be going to the new life within him. Unlike human children, who just took nutrients from their mothers, will-o’-the-wisp children also absorbed their magic. Physically Castiel knew he was even more drained and helpless than in a heat. For Balthazar, for Charlie, for Samandriel, not having any Alpha in the vicinity had given him relief. Had helped foster some sense of security. But now? The idea of being in one of Tessa’s cot’s, burning with heat and pain and strain as he fought to let her agony-relieving spells work, to force the new life out of him before they killed him, with only Gabriel for comfort was…unsettling. He loved his brother, but for all Gabriel was patient, held his hand and talked him through the contractions, suddenly it seemed insubstantial. And never again would he make the mistake of allowing his mother into the birthing room. She’d lorded over him like a holier-than-thou goddess, looking on with scorn each time he groaned or the one time he’d given in to a scream. Childbirth was one of nature’s wonders, but as far as Castiel was concerned her insistence that the pain was their honor to bear was complete bullshit. He’d take drugs and spells over that agonizing ‘honor’ again, thank you.

No, Naomi would only be allowed in if he were dead. As much as he trusted Gabriel…he still wanted Dean. Wanted to feel safe, feel that comfort, which he was very sure the Alpha would provide. Not to mention the one time it had come up Dean had seemed disappointed at the thought of not being there, for all he’d insisted he would respect Castiel’s wishes. When he’d looked into it Castiel found it was a very natural thing for Alphas who cared for their mates and pups to want to be there. Some would just want to wait at a safe distance, others wouldn’t leave their mate’s side.

If he didn’t run the risk of a confrontation in his weakened state, Castiel would be packing up his workshop right now. But he did, so he reluctantly began pouring his latest potion into a jar. Perhaps he could pack subtly, so it would be easier when the time came. He’d also see about taking Gabriel up on his offer.

**\----- <><>BREAK/BREAK\BREAK<><>\-----**

Castiel had never thought much of Valentine’s day. One of those human holidays whose rise to fame was primarily funded by greeting card companies. But Dean had a sappy side, which he found adorable. During his most recent visit, a week after the introduction of Samandriel, Dean had promised he’d make it worth the Omega’s while if he’d come visit him on the fourteenth. It was on a Thursday this year, and Castiel obligingly avoided work days, but Dean insisted so he promised.

They’d just begun February, he was roughly halfway through his pregnancy, and he’d begun packing. Subtly, of course, but he already had two crates packed and sealed. Both held the majority of his tools and supplies from his workshop. No one came over, never mind went poking around, aside from Gabriel. The kids noticed, though, and he’d had to tell them they weren’t allowed to pack yet. They’d pouted and whined but had grudgingly begun taking their clothes out of their trunks.

Today he was fighting with the garden, and deciding he needed to delegate the duty to his able-bodied offspring, when he heard someone tap the bell at his front gate. Castiel rocked back onto his ass, bracing his arms over his knees and huffing a breath. Dusting off his hands he called, “In the back!”

He picked up the flat basket with the weed’s he’d wrestled from the ground, moving it onto the grass and rocking himself upright. The Omega huffed, carrying it over to the refuse pile. He heard more than one set of footsteps, but he didn’t turn until he’d dumped the weeds. When he did he froze, stiffening for all he tried to appear at ease.

_“Hello, Castiel.”_

_“Mother.”_

He looked from her to her two companions and back again. He knew Dagon, Lilith, but he’d only seen them in images projected from others. They were among the chief law enforcers in North America. Neither were from her squad, but quiet probing showed the ones who were waited just outside his property, outside the gate. His stomach dropped even farther.

_“We need you to come with us,”_ Naomi stated firmly.

 _“What for?”_ he asked, trying to sound casual as he went to rinse his hands with the garden hose.

_“There have been some allegations that need to be addressed.”_

Castiel frowned, folding his arms. _“What kind of allegations?”_ He felt Balthazar and Charlie looking out at him from the windows. Tapping into their direct line he ordered firmly, _“Keep your heads down, stay inside.”_

_“But- “_

_“No but’s,”_ he snapped. Turning his attention back to the broader communication line he asked, _“May I at least know the charges? Or face the person who’s accusing me?”_

 _“You will,”_ Naomi promised. _“Come with us.”_

Reluctantly, feeling ill as he took in her tone, her expression, Castiel made himself put one foot in front of the other. The last thing he needed to show his mother was weakness, especially with his kids watching.

_“Go get Uncle Gabriel. We’ll be fine,”_ he assured them.

They believed him. Mostly. That was good. Because he sure as hell wasn’t fooling himself.

**\----- <><>BREAK/BREAK\BREAK<><>\-----**

_“He said to get Uncle Gabriel,”_ Charlie protested, grabbing Balthazar’s arm.

As soon as their mother had been escorted away he’d led the dash down the road, but in the opposite direction of Uncle Gabriel’s house.

Balthazar swung around, eyes wide and wild, rage boiling just under the surface. “ _You didn’t see what I saw! They didn’t bother hiding their conversation. Mom’s going on trial tonight. They’re putting him on trial and they’re sentencing him to banishment. These things never turn out any other way, they just go through the steps.”_

_“That’s why we need Uncle Gabriel! He knows these things, he can help.”_

Balthazar shook his head stiffly. _“No, they’ll take Mom to the courthouse, only enforcers like Grandma can use magic there. His hands will be as tied as Mom’s.”_

_“Then why are you leaving?”_

_“We have to get Dean.”_

Charlie balked. _“What? Why? What can he do? He can’t use magic.”_

_“No, but he’s Mom’s Alpha. He can help us. If it comes down to it, he can help get Mom out.”_

_“How?”_

Balthazar grinned then. _“Didn’t you snoop?”_

_“No. Not really. Snoop where? You didn’t snoop in his head, did you?”_

_“Only a little. I was the first one to meet him, I wanted to make sure he was okay. His sire was a soldier, a Marine, his foster-father was a hunter. He taught Dean how to hunt, his sire taught him things too. Even if they didn’t…he’s an Alpha. They’ve never dealt with them outside of reproduction. At the very least he’ll throw them for a loop.”_

Charlie worried her lip, glancing back as Samandriel finally caught up to them in the thin layer of snow _. “Fine. But only one of us should go. The other should stay here. We need to get Uncle Gabriel, and stay with Mom.”_

_“I’ll go.”_

_“No, I’ll go.”_

_“You? You can barely make the flight there.”_

_“Doesn’t matter. We can’t fly Dean back here anyway. I can get there, and I can get him through the gate. Besides, whoever stays needs to watch Samandriel. You’re bigger.”_

_“Exactly, I’m bigger, I should go.”_

_“I’m faster.”_

_“Can’t I go?”_ Samandriel protested.

 _“No,”_ they chorused.

As he pouted, Balthazar huffed. _“Fine, I’ll stay. Uncle Gabriel will want to stop you. I’m better and lying than you are.”_

 _“Fine,”_ Charlie grumbled. Though she wasn’t as eager to tell their uncle, glad Balthazar was.

 _“Go!”_ Balthazar urged, grabbing their brother with one hand and pushing her with the other.

 _“When’s his trial again?”_ she asked as she took off down the road.

_“Sundown!”_

Charlie ran all the way to the gate, stopping to pant for a moment before she squeezed her eyes shut and took her fiery form. She went straight up, until she had a bird’s eye view before turning her gaze west. She couldn’t move quite as fast as Balthazar, but she was still far faster than any bird or car. Unfortunately Balthazar had been right, neither of them had the reserves to make a round trip without a long respite between trips, and/or an adult to tap.

After what felt like an age of straining to fly as fast as she could manage, Charlie felt a surge of relief when Dean’s property came into sight. Her decent wasn’t as smooth as her mother’s, dropping jerkily from the sky as she let her grip on the Mist evaporate. She shifted farther from the ground than she should have, stumbling to her knees as she caught her breath.

Still panting, Charlie didn’t bother trying to shout this far from the house. Instead she put out a sharp, _“Dean!”_

To her surprise there was a clatter from the garage, followed by what sounded suspiciously like curse words. A moment later the Alpha came out of the garage, shrugging into a canvas jacket. He broke into a trot when he saw her, still on hands and knees in the snow.

“Charlie? What’re you doing here?” he called.

She didn’t answer right away, starting to shiver. She’d just pulled on a wool jacket when they’d run out of the house, they all had. Otherwise she’d been lucky to wearing shoes along with her tunic and leggings. Charlie was still shivering, trying to find the strength to stand, when hands came under her arms and hoisted her clear off the ground. She squeaked at the abrupt grab, but huffed a sigh of relief when Dean plunked her on her own two feet and brushed off the snow.

“How’d you get out here? Where’s Cas?”

“You need to come back with me,” she blurted, jerking her head up to stare at him.

A frown crossed Dean’s face. “What happened?”

It seemed much easier to show him, so she did. Charlie gave him their grandmother coming to get their mother, his orders to stay down, what they’d gotten from the law enforcers, what they’d been warned of should their people find out Castiel hadn’t killed Dean. As she watched Dean’s breath hitched, eyes unfocusing. Then the more she showed him, though, the more tense he got. Something sharp leaked into his scent, something bitter. Charlie had never smelled Alpha anger before.

“Son of a…come on, let’s go.”

“No, we have to go _now,”_ Charlie protested. He’d picked her up, but they were going the wrong way. They were going towards the house.

“In a second. Gatta grab something real quick.”

Dean carried her inside, disappearing briefly into his bedroom before getting a blanket from the hall closet. He bundled her up, then stuffed her into the front seat of his car. As he climbed behind the wheel he asked, “Think you can get us there from the ground?”

“Uh-huh. How long until sundown?”

“Few hours, why?”

“That’s when Mom’s trial is.”

A muscle in Dean’s jaw jumped, gloved hands tightening on the wheel. Charlie peered out the windows as they got on the main road, pointing out the right direction to turn. As they headed southeast Charlie buried her nose in the warm blanket. It smelled like soap and…Dean. She didn’t understand the appeal Alphas scent had to older Omegas, or older Betas for that matter. But for now it smelled comforting. Like home. She’d tapped out what little magical reserves she’d had getting to Dean’s place, but she couldn’t sleep. Not now. She had to get Dean back to Mom.

It was a struggle, but she managed. It helped that the heater rattled. When she asked Dean explained that it had been his father’s car before him, and he and Sam had once shoved Lego’s into the heater. That was them rattling. Though he also had to explain what Lego’s were, then promise to get her some. Between the Lego’s and the music, it was both easy to stay awake and very calming. The beat was steady, rhythmic, so were the lyrics for all she didn’t understand most of them. Like the blanket and the rattling it wasn’t annoying, it was soothing. Was this the car they’d ride in, when they were living with Dean?

Hadn’t Mom said it would take two and a half hours to take a human vehicle from Kansas Haven to Dean’s place? Charlie was very sure that’s what he’d said. But it was less than two hours before Dean was hitting the breaks, coming to a stop outside a broad gate. It looked nondescript enough, metal slats flanked by a privacy fence disappearing into snowy forest on either side. The only odd thing was a white plate attached to one side of a gate that appeared to have neither a lock nor hinges.

“Now what?”

Charlie reluctantly began wiggling free of her warm cocoon. “See that plate? I gatta put my hand on it. It’ll only open if you have will-o’-the-wisp magic.”

Dean heaved open his door, then went around to open hers. He picked her up, blanket and all, and carried her over to the plate. She freed a hand, pulling off her glove so she could press her bare hand to the crystal plate. It shimmered, then the gate slid open without so much as a creak.

“Awesome.”

Charlie beamed as she was carried back to the car. He stuffed her back into the seat, slamming both their doors. It was probably a good thing the Alpha seemed to be in a rush, the gate wouldn’t stay open long.

As she watched Dean threw the car into gear and stated, “Hold on.”

She was about to ask, but didn’t get the chance as Dean floored the accelerator. Charlie’s eyes widened as they surged forward, roaring through the shields that hid Kansas Haven from the rest of the world. Instead of driving straight into marsh, they went straight through the illusion and onto a flat dirt road, freshly shoveled snow heaped on either side.

“Where’s the town?” Dean demanded.

“Straight ahead, two miles.”

“Where’s the trial?”

“Haven Hall.”

“Where’s that?”

“Middle of town. Just head straight on this road. It’s the one with a fountain out front. Shouldn’t you slow down? The speed limit sign says ten.”

“When you’re taking your drivers test that’s going to be real important, but this is an emergency so it don’t mean crap.”

Charlie kept her mouth shut and eyes wide as they rounded a bend into what was a rough equivalent of main street. There were more people out here than usual, but she opted not to say as much. Besides, they were shrieking and scattering quickly enough they weren’t in danger of being run over.

“That it?”

“Yes.”

Dean hit the breaks, the car’s wheels skidding to a stop next to the fountain. The engine had barely gone quiet before the Alpha was shoving open his door. Charlie fumbled to get out, pushing open her own door and scrambling out into the street. She was vaguely aware of people staring at them, keeping a safe distance, but was more interested in keeping up with Dean, who was sprinting for the Haven Hall doors.

“Dean, wait up!” There was no way she was catching him, so she switched gears as she ran after the grown-up. _“Uncle Gabriel!”_

_“Where the hell have you been?”_

_“I brought Dean, he’s running inside right now.”_

Charlie felt the shock before the outrage overwhelmed it. Apparently Balthazar hadn’t told him yet, or he’d lied well enough to keep the truth hidden. _“You went into the human world alone? You’re seven years old, you shouldn’t- “_

He cut off as he threw the double doors wide, right as Dean reached them. The Alpha skidded to a halt on the icy cobbles, likely only due to the fire in Gabriel’s eyes and hands. But to Charlie’s relief it faded as he regarded the human, then turned to motion them both inside. He grabbed Charlie’s arm as they went, leading the way into the main chamber. Technically neither Charlie nor any of her siblings had been here, but they’d seen images shown to them by Naomi when she’d told them about her work.

The room itself was all pristine marble and polished wood, a wide desk at the far end flanked by stands for those observing to sit. The middle of the floor was beneath a grand chandelier, the marble inlays in the floor itself depicting a beautiful floral mosaic of rich blues. Naomi herself sat in the middle of the head table, flanked by other law keepers. Castiel stood in the room’s center, head high, either oblivious or uncaring of the people crowded around the room.

Every head turned as they came in, Charlie could feel it. Those who were sitting in the wooden benches stood, gasps of shock and mutters of dismay echoing off the tall walls. Naomi stood so fast her chair slid back, eyes flaring.

_“You._ How dare you? How did you get here?”

By this point Castiel had turned, his own eyes widening at the sight of Dean storming in, Gabriel and Charlie right behind him. “Dean, what are you- “

_“Detain him!”_ Naomi ordered sharply.

_“You will not touch him,”_ Castiel growled, rounding on his mother, blue fire flaring in his eyes. More flared at his fingertips, his hackles going up as Dean hesitated a few steps away.

“Cas? Are they seriously putting you on trial right now?”

“Yes,” Castiel stated stiffly, staring down his mother.

“Because you didn’t punch my clock?”

“Yes. Despite the fact it’s none of their concern, they’ve taken grave offense. Please leave.”

“Like hell.”

“A human, an _Alpha,_ has no place here,” Naomi stated stiffly.

“I ain’t leaving without Cas.”

Charlie tried to join them, but Uncle Gabriel held her back. _“Now’s not the time,”_ he warned. He tugged her over to where Balthazar and Samandriel stood, trying to stay where they’d be ignored and allowed to stay. Some of these official people didn’t like it when younglings watched official business.

“You speak as though you have a say,” Naomi bit out, chin lifted haughtily. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but this is not the human world. Your kind is not welcome, you have no authority.”

“Enough, mother.”

“What is that?” Dagon asked, eyes narrowing. She came around the table, extending a hand towards Dean, palm out.

As Charlie stared a grimace crossed Dean’s face, and he shook out his left arm. “What’re you talking about?”

“He’s marked,” Dagon announced, nose wrinkling like she’d smelled something bad. “Remove your coat.”

Dean hesitated, looking to Castiel. The Omega’s face was set in grim lines, his pallor still paler than Charlie was used to seeing. Even so, he only shrugged, “They’ve already condemned me. This is just a formality, you can’t damn me anymore than I’ve already damned myself.”

Only then did the Alpha shrug off his coat, pulling up the ragged sleeve of his t-shirt to reveal a mark pulsing blue on his upper arm. Charlie had known about it, but she’d never seen a mark in person before. To her it was fascinating, but everyone else was sucking in air or gasping as though this were some sort of scandal. Was it?

“I was afraid of this,” Naomi bit out. “You were lost the moment you laid a hand on him.”

As Dean pulled his coat back into place Castiel faced his mother, eyes hard. “What’s it to you? I’ve broken no other covenants. The only fate you can legally hand down is banishment, and I won’t contend that. What more to this is there?”

“What more?” Naomi repeated. “You are my son, do you think this is easy for me?”

“It’s certainly not as difficult as you would have people think. Gabriel and I were obligations, mother, a duty to be carried out. The only part of this that’s difficult for you is the blow to your pride.”

Blue fire, paler than Castiel’s own, flared in Naomi’s eyes. “How dare you?”

“Forgive me if I’m no longer in the mood to cater to your delicate ego. Finish this.”

“Not yet,” interjected Lilith, eyes still on Dean. Charlie didn’t like the way she was eyeing him. “Perhaps there’s a chance of redemption here. That is the Alpha you bred with, correct?”

Charlie wasn’t sure why this question made Dean’s face turn such a shade of pink, or why he made an odd sound, but her mother didn’t bat an eye. “That is correct.”

“Sometimes we do offer second chances,” Lilith stated, glancing to her cohorts. “We do try to avoid exiling our people, especially when their conditions are so…delicate.” Her gaze flicked briefly to Castiel’s midsection. “I propose we offer him the second chance.”

A look Charlie didn’t like touched her grandmother’s face. “Yes. And now’s perfect, too. Do you concur?”

Dagon, who’d returned to stand behind the table again, was smiling in a way that made Charlie decidedly uneasy. “I concur. It’s very poetic.”

“Very well. Castiel, we will extend to you an offer that will allow you to escape banishment. You and your younglings will be allowed to stay however long you wish, but you must remain in this Haven for ten human years under house arrest after. In exchange for this great mercy, all you have to do is rectify your mistake.” Nodding towards Dean, she ordered, “Kill him. Now. Where my grandchildren can see how Alphas are meant to be dealt with.”

Charlie’s mouth fell open in horror, but it was eclipsed as she saw her mother fall into a rage. Never had she seen him so angry, not even when he tripped into her machines or when Balthazar’s pranks went wrong. His fire blazed in his eyes, licking arounds hands curled into tight fists.

“No,” he bit out, voice almost a growl. “Never. I will never harm Dean. Simply because you have a vendetta against Alphas doesn’t mean the rest of us should suffer for it.”

“Vendetta?” Naomi repeated, slowly coming around the table. “Hardly. I didn’t endure so much sacrifice and effort just to see you throw your life away. With Gabriel it’s practically inevitable, but you? You were my prodigy, Castiel. You were meant to be a great among our people, not some human’s whore. The only reason I didn’t protest your excessive breeding was because I’d hoped you would pass on your abilities. If I’d known this would come of it- “

“You would have what? Stopped me? You have no right to that, and you know it. The choice to breed is one we are free to make as we see fit.”

“If you want to condemn yourself, fine. But I won’t allow you to drag them down with you.”

Charlie stiffened, glancing uneasily to Balthazar even as their mother bristled even more. From the look of it, her brother had heard the same thing she had. No, they couldn’t do that, could they? Mom had said they couldn’t.

“You won’t take them from me,” Castiel bit out, blue fire spreading farther over his body, rage scent rolling off him. “They are my younglings, I am many things but you can hardly declare me an unfit parent. You have no grounds. They come with me, all of them.”

“And you expect me to allow them to share a home with _that?”_ she stabbed a finger at Dean. “Alphas care not for younglings beyond trophies, symbols of virility. You would only have one more creature to tend.”

“You seriously think that?” Dean demanded, taking two steps forward. “The hell is wrong with you? I know you don’t like humans but- “

“Silence!” Naomi glowered at him with what Charlie abruptly realized could only be called hate. “You may not speak here, _Alpha.”_ She spat the last word like a curse.

“You really shouldn’t speak on what you don’t know,” Castiel stated coldly. “Isn’t that what you told us so often growing up? Take your own advice, mother. You don’t know Dean any more than you knew me. This is not a choice I made lightly, but I do not regret it, nor will I change my mind.”

Charlie had thought, had hoped, that that would be it. Instead she was shocked to see her grandmother’s hands glow as they raised, a spell hurled directly at Mom. Castiel’s own hand flicked, and the spell shattered before it hit.

“This is also a lesson you taught us, not to resort to hurling magic when a problem is not easily resolved. Really, mother. I’m the pregnant one, at least I have an excuse to be unreasonable.”

It looked as though Castiel’s calm fed the flames of Naomi’s rage as much as his actual words. Charlie glanced sideways as Uncle Gabriel let go of her, grabbing Balthazar’s elbows as her brother tried to move forward. He looked worried, so was she. Even Samandriel looked uneasy. Grandmother was obviously angry, very angry. Angier than Charlie had ever seen anyone. Well, except for Mom right now, whose whole body was coated in dancing cobalt fire. Despite his calm words, he was a volcano ready to go off at a moment’s notice.

“You dare,” whispered Naomi breathlessly. “You dare disrespect me in this manner? At this place?”

Mom glanced down at his belly, then regarded his own mother with a tilted head. Charlie doubted Naomi could see it, or anyone else, but she could see the faintest shimmer of a shield go up. Dean still stood halfway between Castiel and them, but the shield extended to cover him too. A barely-there, transparent thing that would stop if not reflect whatever Grandmother hurled at them. Good.

“I told you, Mother. Perhaps it is the hormones. Perhaps it is the fact I am damned regardless of what I do at this point. But I am tired of catering to your fragile ego and archaic ideals. There will be no convincing you you’re wrong, so please pass your sentence so we can be on our way.”

Grandmother was silent for a beat, then her face went icy. “It was a shame all my hard work is to be wasted. It seems I’ll have to sully myself to breed again. Goodbye, Castiel.”

What happened next took place in seconds, but it seemed to take an age.

Charlie had never seen that spell before, of that she was sure. She’d expected something, of course, she knew Castiel had been too. But she saw her own mother’s eyes widen in horror when that spell was unleashed, thrown by her now stony-faced grandmother. She took a step forward without thought, even as the spell shot through the air.

Magic rippled at her back as Uncle Gabriel put up a shield, apparently not having noticed she’d moved away from him, right as Grandmother’s spell hit Mom’s own shield.

That spell ricocheted off it like a mirror. Mom’s shield held, of course. Even weakened he was very good at shields. But it hit at an angle. It wasn’t exploding or flying back at Grandmother. That mass of icy blue fire was flying at Charlie.

She froze, staring at it with wide eyes, unable to move. A part of her knew that even if she did have the time or the strength to put up a shield of her own, it would never stand up. Grandmother was much too old and much too strong. She wasn’t even that far in her training yet.

Charlie was faintly aware of the recognition crossing Mom’s face, a millisecond before horror replaced it as he realized what had happened. But the magic was moving too fast for him to make another shield, or for Uncle Gabriel to move his.

She had just enough time to realize all this before something big and hot hit her, wrapping tight around her. She gasped, and when she sucked in air two things happened. The first was that Dean’s scent filled her lungs. The second was that it was knocked out of her in a gasp as something collided with them both. Dean stayed upright, though, and in turn she kept her feet.

Silence rang in her ears. No one spoke. Swallowing thickly, Charlie raised her head from where it had been buried in Dean’s chest. The Alpha slowly loosened the arms wrapped around her, looking down and making sure she was okay. His own face was ashen, an unsteady hand pressing to her cheek before he twisted to look back at Naomi.

Mom was frozen, staring at them still, but he looked utterly relieved. Meanwhile Grandmother and everyone else was gaping at them with odd expressions. Some just looked stunned. Others were horrified. Most seemed to be doing both at the same time.

Naturally it was her very shocked-looking and very pale grandmother who was the first to speak.

“You…how did you do that?” she demanded, voice pitched oddly. “You’re a human, an Alpha, how?”

“Did you just try to kill Cas?” Dean demanded, ignoring her. He was still on his knees, one arm around Charlie like he didn’t trust Naomi enough to move away. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“You are a human, I sense no magic in you or on you,” Naomi pressed on, taking a step back.

“Did you think I wouldn’t anticipate the danger he would be in?” Castiel asked, stalking over to stand with them. “I took precautions, I just didn’t think they would be needed to deflect my own mother’s magic. Executions are far more serious than banishment, what gives you the right to carry out such a sentence on a whim?”


	6. Chapter 6

If a pin dropped, you could have heard it. Castiel positioned himself between his family and his mother, shifting his shield to act as a second layer of protection over Gabriel’s, which now included everyone except Castiel himself. Never had he been so glad he’d taken to carrying his power-retention crystals. One he’d poured strength into for six solid months was currently hanging in a pouch around his neck, under his clothes, and it was playing battery to every magical working he performed.

Banishment was considered the strongest punishment handed down, even by law enforcers. Executions were saved for the truly depraved of their kind, considered unfit to unleash even upon humans. He’d been five years old when the last one had been done. The will-o’-the-wisp in question had had an illness of the mind. They’d thought her three younglings had died of natural causes, which while sad did happen at times. She’d been caught smothering the third in their crib. They would have just banished her too, but it had been decided she might continue to breed and kill, or just kill younglings indiscriminately. Even human pups didn’t deserve such a fate.

Even then, spells that killed were considered last-resort options, only to be used if the situation demanded it. With the exception of killing the Alphas you bred with, this usually just entailed self-defense, or those who got too close to their secrets. Castiel posed no direct threat, he’d already displayed his intentions to leave quietly with his younglings. He would not break their trust, he would not seek vengeance, he gave them no cause to consider execution. No one had mentioned it, even the traditional sticklers. Naomi had overstepped.

Behind him, Dean stepped forward, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder. He held his ground, but Dean didn’t pull him back, though judging by the tightness of his grip it was a close thing. He could feel full-blown Alpha rage and protective instincts rolling off him in waves. In his experience Alphas radiating this many pheromones had what Dean might call a hair-trigger.

Naomi, for her part, seemed to be torn. He’d only seen her this angry during particularly bad fights with Gabriel, fire blazing around clinched fists and in furious eyes. She was practically vibrating with rage, but she wasn’t lashing out. Likely because she knew one more wrong twitch and her own people would turn on her. It was a close thing right now as it was. Even if you executed someone, you had to get others to agree it needed to be done, and you certainly didn’t do it in front of the will-o’-the-wisp’s younglings.

When he felt the silence had drawn out long enough, Castiel decided it was as good a time as any to speak up.

“Dean, I’m assuming you drove here?”

“Yeah.”

“Mother, my position remains the same. I will accept banishment without protest. My younglings will leave with me. In exchange for not seeking retaliation for you uncalled for act, allow us time to pack what we wish to take and leave peacefully. I won’t attempt to return. If they wish to when they become of age, their decision will not be challenged. Attempt such an action again and I won’t consider such leniency again. Do not attempt to contact me again, mother. If you make contact with my younglings, it had better be them who initiates it. Is that understood?”

Dagon, Lilith, and Naomi’s entire group bowed low. She didn’t budge. It was Dagon who intoned, “Those conditions are acceptable. Please vacate this Haven in one day’s time.”

Naomi opened her mouth, but closed it again without uttering a word. Her eyes were as icy as it was possible with fire still blazing in them. It didn’t mater he’d survived her attempt on his life, he was dead to her. Maybe it would sting later, when the rage at nearly having Charlie die before him abated a little, but right now he couldn’t care less. Let her hate him. Should she ever provide him with an excuse, he would return the favor. Mother or no, he wouldn’t allow a threat to his pups to remain if he could help it. If they weren’t surrounded by witnesses she would already be dead.

Satisfied, he turned, reaching up to take the hand on his shoulder. Dean’s fingers were ridged in his own, the Alpha on edge as Castiel turned and reached a hand out to Charlie. In a heartbeat she was clutching it with both of hers, body slamming into his leg. He bent a little, making sure she was alright before leading them both towards the door. Gabriel followed behind him, Samandriel on one hip, Balthazar’s scruff tight in his grip, maintaining a shield around them.

His brother had the decency to wait until they were in the street to demand, “You warded your human?”

“Of course I warded him,” Castiel scoffed, releasing Dean’s hand. “I’ve seen what happens when you enrage her. Dean, my home is approximately half a mile in that direction. Can you drive them up there? We have things to pack.”

“I’m driving you too.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you need your reserves,” Gabriel argued. “Get in.”

Castiel glared at him, but grudgingly went to the Impala. Dean opened the passenger door for him, and the Omega had Charlie climb in to sit between them. Gabriel loaded Balthazar and Samandriel into the backseat, then took to the air as a ball of golden flame. He beat them to the house, and was getting out the trunks as they tromped inside.

The kids had hurried upstairs, eager to start now that they’d finally been given permission to start packing. As soon as they were out of sight Dean jerked around, and to Castiel’s shock slammed a fist into a doorjamb. He jumped, staring at the seething Alpha. Gabriel tensed up, but Castiel waved him away.

“I have what I need from my workshop already in crates. Can you please arrange for their transport?”

“You sure?” Gabriel asked, eyeing Dean wearily.

“I am sure, brother. Thank you.”

Castiel waited until he was gone too, leaving them alone. He hesitated, one arm going around his middle. “Dean? Are you alright?”

The Alpha jerked around, staring at him with eyes flecked in Alpha red. “Seriously, Cas?”

“I don’t understand.”

“How the hell are you asking about me? Your own mother just tried to kill you. She almost killed Charlie. And why the fuck didn’t you tell me I’m warded?”

“The ward tends to work best if you don’t fight it. I was worried if you were aware it might interfere. I anticipated your displeasure when you found out, and I am sorry, but….considering the circumstances I thought it a worthy price to pay. As for my mother, the only reason I did not return the favor is because that would have sealed my fate. If we’re lucky, she will attempt an approach again and I will have an excuse to remove her from this world permanently.”

Dean stared at him hard for a long moment, then asked, “You seriously thought she might attack you? Attack us?”

“I know my mother. Her maternal instincts are minimal. Gabriel has been dancing the line between son and disowned disgrace since he learned to speak full sentences. I have only been spared this long because it was easier to keep my mouth shut and avoid her than deal with constant conflict. I’ve simply reached the point where I’m no longer willing to endure her. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for that bitch,” Dean bit out, words more growl than not.

Castiel studied him for a moment, then decided, “If she does attempt contact again, would you like the honor of killing her once I disable her?”

“Seriously?”

“She did nearly kill you. Nearly killed younglings under our care. I thought it would be an acceptable arrangement, appeal to you and your instincts. Besides, homicidal barbarian or not she did give birth to me. I might not be able to do it. You won’t have such issues.”

The red was gradually fading from Dean’s eyes as he stared at the Omega. “You’d want me to kill your mom?”

“You object?”

“Thought you might.”

“Any objections I might have had were kindly removed today. Would you mind helping them pack? If left to their own devices they’ll just wad everything up in their trunks.”

“You, uh, know Baby’s trunk space ain’t infinite, right?”

“I know. The trunks aren’t large, and they’re all spelled. The space inside is far greater than what their exteriors might indicate.”

“They’ve got Tardis spells?”

“What is Tardis?”

“I’ll tell ya later. I gatta see this.”

Castiel cracked a smile as Dean climbed the stairs, then went to his own room. He’d taken the liberty of packing what he could, mostly out of season clothes and items he didn’t use often. Everything else he made quick work of, packing into his own trunk in short order. Clothes and assorted personal effects mostly. He wasn’t attached to things like his kitchen items, and Dean had his own anyway. They weren’t necessary.

He was setting his trunk outside, by the Impala, when he noticed Tessa walking up the lane. He turned to face her, frowning. _“Hello. Is something wrong?”_

Tessa stopped a safe distance away, smiling tightly _. “A lot is wrong today. I’m sorry I cannot do more. I would like to offer my services. Honey would be a nice addition to my shop, if they’re not already spoken for may I take over the care of your bees.”_

Castile blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that. _“You’re certain?”_

_“Yes. I’ve always considered you a friend. If you ever need aid, you’re welcome to call on me.”_

He hesitated, then deciding she was genuine, slowly nodded. “ _You may take over the care of my bee boxes. There’s no easy way to transport them, I’m afraid. I will leave detailed instructions for you. Thank you, Tessa. I’ve considered you a friend as well.”_

Dean came out of the door, trunk on one shoulder, carrying it over to set it by Castiel’s. “Everything okay, Cas?”

“Yes. Tessa has offered to take over the care of my bees. She will be alleviating a concern.”

“Yeah?” He was eyeing Tessa, gaze hard. To be fair, Gabriel was the only one of Castiel’s people he’d met so far besides the younglings that left a good impression.

Castiel turned, resting a hand on his chest. “Tessa is a friend. She’s not a threat. Are they packed?”

Dean didn’t take his eyes off Tessa, but he motioned to the trunk. “Alfie is. I think Bal and Charlie are trying to cram in all their gizmos.”

Tessa chuckled as Castiel winced. She bowed, saying, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dean. I wish you best, Castiel.”

The Omega returned the bow, then hurried inside as she turned to walk back down the road. He still had to write up a care and keeping of bees for Tessa, and apparently now he had to convince his younglings not to take every little thing they’d fashioned or been working on. With any luck he could talk them out of the larger things and just bringing whatever notes they’d made. Thankfully they’d listened to that much, they wrote down everything. He’d pitched it as a way to keep track of things, so they’d remember what did or didn’t work, but now it meant he could make sure they just brought bundles of journals and paper instead of whole contraptions.

**\----- <><>BREAK/BREAK\BREAK<><>\-----**

It was a long two hours back to Dean’s home. Charlie slept through most of it, she’d burned herself out on that flight. Samandriel napped, but that was primarily due to it being his bedtime. Balthazar stayed awake, mostly because he was rattled. Castiel couldn’t blame him.

They were halfway back when he broke his silence, saying in an unusually quiet voice, “Grandma almost killed Charlie.”

Castiel glanced at Dean, then admitted, “Yes. She did.”

“Because she tried to kill you.”

“Yes.”

“Because you didn’t kill Dean.”

“Yes.”

Balthazar was quiet for another minute, then said, “I never want to see her again.”

“Then you won’t have to.”

Castiel glanced at Dean’s hands in the light of a passing streetlamp. His fingers had gone tight on the wheel, knuckles white. He thought about assuring him, but then decided against it. Instead he asked, “You mentioned we would need a cover story?”

“Uh, yeah. I haven’t told anyone, but there’s a few people who’re gonna want some answers. Where you came from. Where they came from. Why they don’t have their vaccinations. It’d just be doctors and family, but…it’s up to you.”

Yes, he’d mentioned this. They’d discussed it. He understood the need, and they’d discussed the most believable options. “I think your suggestion of a strict commune would best suit my needs. If we make it a religious strict commune, that would explain….” He glanced over his shoulder at Balthazar, still wide awake. “We’ve escaped from a strict religious commune, I encountered you shortly after our departure.” To Dean only, he continued, _“If the doctor asks, you are the father to this pup but the others were Alphas selected by the commune’s leader for breeding. I think that witness protection program you mentioned could be a convenient tool to keep them from probing too deeply. We can coach the younglings before they’re introduced to a human-only ecosystem.”_

Dean glanced at him sidelong. “Ecosystem?”

_“Is it inaccurate?”_

“Not exactly.”

“Mooom,” Balthazar whined, leaning forward to push against the back of his seat. “Don’t cut me out.”

“The topic was unsuitable for young ears.”

“I’m eleven!”

“It involves breeding.”

Balthazar screwed up his face, flopping back in his seat. “Never mind,” he grumbled. “Dumb grownup yuck.”

_“Don’t wake them,”_ he warned silently.

_“I’m not.”_

Still, Dean’s mouth was twitching. Castiel was glad for that much. His Alpha had been simmering since they’d left. Not that he blamed him.

If Balthazar was annoyed now, Castiel didn’t look forward to them finding out about all the shots they’d be getting. They wouldn’t be alone, they’d come up with a few new ones since he’d spent any amount of time among humans, but he wasn’t sure how much that would ease things. He was pleased with how far human medicine had come, certainly an improvement on days when blood letting and quick-sawing surgeons were considered ‘the best’. They may or may not work, but they certainly couldn’t hurt, and if it meant they wouldn’t have to endure chicken pox or worse like he had he was willing to let a human doctor stab them. Balthazar and Charlie would need some sort of program, according to Dean, to make up for not having had them when they were younger. Samandriel too, most likely. At least the one still growing inside him could get them on a traditional schedule.

It was easier to think about that than going to a gynecologist. He wasn’t looking forward to allowing someone besides a healer or Dean to go poking around down there. If it wasn’t for the health of his pup, and getting suppressants more effective than sterility tea, he was willing to go through with it. Their birth control was better, chances of ‘accidents’ were next to zero, but as he understood it the proper suppressants could reduce the symptoms even more than Tessa’s tea.

They continued their discussion the rest of the way home, Balthazar only interjected again when they mentioned schooling. He wasn’t thrilled, but Castiel was insistent that they at least finish out this year. He would teach them as best he could, he would still continue their magical training, but after that…he’d need an alternative. Whether it was public school or an online solution, he wanted them to at least get through basic education before they stopped. He considered it fortunate that this would line up neatly with their coming of age.

“I suppose I should check on my resources,” he mused aloud when they reached Lawrence.

“Resources?”

“It’s common for those of us who spend time in the human world to have caches. Supplies, tools, things should we need to move quickly or deal with nosey humans. Currency was chief among them, most civilizations took counterfeiting very seriously so it was paramount to acquire legitimate sources. I don’t know how valuable the actual money would be now, but the stocks should still have value.”

Dean shot him a surprised look. “You did stocks?”

“Yes. I’m afraid it was rather random, and over twenty years ago now, but statistically some should have done well.”

“You remember what in?”

Castiel considered this, brow furrowing as he tried to remember. “There were a few beverages, I think. The carbonated ones. Pepsico, I think was one, and Coca-Cola.”

“Those probably did good,” Dean Informed him, though his tone was odd.

He scratched his head, rattling off names as best he could remember. They really did sound random when you said them out loud. Dean didn’t interrupt him, until he got to the end.

“Wait, wait, you invested in Apple?”

“Yes. I liked the name. And technology seemed to be on the upslope. I think I invested more than I should have, I’ll admit. Why? Did they not end well?”

“No, Cas, Betamax didn’t end well. You’re screwed on that. But Apple…” He cleared his throat. “They did good. Really good. And Monster. Still kinda surprised you went with that.”

“Gabriel talked me into that one.”

“He talk you into Visa and Johnson & Johnson too?”

“No, those were my ideas. McDonalds was his idea, though. I liked their fries, so I agreed. Why, have they done poorly?”

“I’ll….I’ll show you later.”

“I want fries,” Balthazar protested.

“It’s almost midnight.”

“So?”

“So not now. It’s too late.”

“I’m hungry.”

“Then you can eat when we reach Dean’s home.”

“I dunno, now I’m craving fries, and we haven’t fed them dinner.”

Castiel gave him a deadpan look. “You too? It’s nearing midnight.”

“They’re open twenty-four hours now.”

The elder Omega heaved a sigh. “Fine.” He was hungry too. And it had been a long time since he’d had some good French fries.

**\----- <><>BREAK/BREAK\BREAK<><>\-----**

Charlie was thrilled about getting the largest room, until she was told it would be made into two rooms. Her complaints persisted until she was informed she could either take the downsizing, or share her room with her incoming sibling. Charlie still pouted, but opted to take the downsizing.

Within two days of getting his crates Castiel turned Dean’s basement into his new workroom. Even if he couldn’t do much without a crystal battery, he wanted to be ready. Plus there was something of a comfort factor.

Castiel’s personal effects went straight to Dean’s room. He would have said something about there being a half-cleared closet and the number of empty dresser drawers, but the Alpha wouldn’t meet his eyes and grumped a few words as he shuffled off when he tried. Castiel chose to let it go. Especially when he found out what he’d been planning for Valentines Day. Fortunately by then Castiel had been able to soundproof their bedroom, but they couldn’t do everything Dean had originally planned. Not with three younglings in the house.

By the end of the month, they were settled in with their first doctor’s visits under their belts. Castiel had been right, they were none too happy about all the shots, but Dean took them for ice-cream after, which helped sooth the blow. Despite the Omega’s protests, he did the same after his first OBGYN visit. It was…unpleasant, but Missouri was nice. Her name was Dr. Moseley, but she demanded he call her Missouri, and he chose to obey rather than argue. He’d been surprised when two of the three doctors Dean had found for him were females, and of those he’d chosen her. Dr. Missouri was warm, maternal, and took absolutely no shit. She hadn’t even let Dean speak during the consult, until Castiel had indicated it was okay. The female Beta had actually wacked him with Castiel’s file. She got him started on prenatal care, and agreed to prescribe suppressants after the pup was born. He’d asked Dean to accompany him sheepishly, and he hadn’t felt much better about it when he found himself in a waiting room devoid of Alphas, but he was glad all the same.

The kids seemed to like Dr. Pond. The petite Beta appeared to be a competent pediatrician, had stickers and lollipops for pups to take when they left, and made sure only nurses gave out shots. She even made Samandriel giggle as she went through his physical.

School was another matter. He was able to wrap up what was left of their current level of education in short order, at least on the academic level. His concerns were on what to do after. Charlie was quick to volunteer for the online option, but then all things computer had quickly earned her fascination. Her current mission in life was to demolish Dean in every video game he had and many he didn’t. Balthazar was another story. He was a social creature, even if he’d been a target for bullying by classmates who found him odd. Dean had mentioned sports and camps, some of which they could try over the summer. That seemed like a good idea.

It was March before they had to contend with Dean’s family. Sam apparently wanted to visit during spring break. Dean chose to tell him before he got there. Within an hour Bobby and Ellen were calling. Despite having fully rehearsed their story by this point, and having trained the pups to the point where even Samandriel could handle a full blown interrogation, Castiel was on edge. These people were important to Dean, their opinion mattered, and they seemed upset that he suddenly had an Omega and three point five pups under his roof.

Sam’s spring break, when it came, was spent with them driving up to South Dakota. It seemed the Singers wanted to meet them, post haste. Jo even came home for the occasion. All four were very interested in the Novak’s, to the point Dean was routinely pestered by texts. That was the surname Castiel’s last alias had had, Novak. He was in the process of arranging last name changes for himself and the three younglings. At least their soon-to-be sibling could just have ‘Winchester’ put on their birth certificate. They’d get their documents honestly. Unlike theirs, which a contact had had to draw up. Younglings born in Havens didn’t have things like birth certificates or social security numbers.

Meg was a witch, and old friend he’d made just before World War I. They’d lost contact when he’d chosen to take some time and reproduce, mostly because she disliked him caving to his mother’s wishes. She was absolutely delighted to hear from him again, especially when she got the full story. Granted she kept an eye on Dean, she was a suspicious Beta with no small amount of power of her own, but after a full day of hanging around she seemed to approve. After that she was happy to catch up with him and endear herself to the younglings she demanded call her ‘godmother’. She seemed to put Dean on edge, the Alpha kept an eye on her the whole time. Though he did relax a little once he realized she was more interested in feeding the pups candy and chatting with Castiel.

The Omega found it funny at the time. He found it less funny when he was put in the man’s shoes a few weeks later. It wasn’t the drive to South Dakota he minded. It was feeling like he was facing a firing squad when they got there. Particularly since by then it was April and Missouri had pinned his due date in July. Snow had melted and heat was setting in. Considering Omegas retained heat the worst out of all three breeds, he was sweating more often than not.

He twitched when the front door opened, gripping the doorframe he’d opened to let out the younglings. His head snapped up, instincts bristling, but he tried to force them back down again when he saw familiar faces coming out to greet them. Not counting Sam he’d glimpsed them from a few facetime calls, seen them in Dean’s pictures. Bobby. Ellen. Sam. Jo. They were happy to see the Alpha, at least. Samandriel clambered out of the Impala, took one look at the new people, and buried his face in his mother’s leg. Balthazar lingered by the car, weary. Charlie, meanwhile, bounded in Dean’s wake and attached herself to him. Both hands wrapped around one of his as he went to meet his family. He stopped, glancing down at her, then looked up to see they’d stopped.

“Hey, Sammy, meet MoonQueen99. She’s the one that’s been kicking your butt this last month.”

Sam’s brows shot up. _“She’s_ MoonQueen?” he asked incredulously. “She’s, what, six?”

“Seven,” Dean corrected. Looking down at her, he nudged Charlie gently and asked, “See the tall guy? That’s Sam. Wanna say hi?”

“Hi,” she mumbled.

To Castiel’s relief, rather than push the issue Dean made introductions, then focused on coaxing everyone back inside. They seemed happy to see him, at least. Jo seemed on edge, and Dean had warned him the Bobby was naturally gruff. Ellen he wasn’t so sure about. At least Sam seemed…amicable. Talking Hogwarts certainly helped. Charlie loved Herminie.

They had unloaded the car, and Castiel was setting a toiletry kit on a dresser in what was apparently Dean’s old room when the door was nudged shut. He looked up, expecting Dean, only to find Jo leaning against it, arms folded. He frowned, facing her. “Is something wrong?”

“What did you do?”

“I don’t understand.”

“What did you do to Dean to make him think this was a good idea?”

Ah. Now it made sense. “You think I’m an unfit mate for him?”

“Are you kidding? He’s known you less than a year, you’ve already got three kids. Is that one even his?”

“I understand your reservations, but this was not a decision we made lightly. I’d like to take this time get to know you. Assuage concerns, if possible.”

“Assuage?” Jo repeated. “Where the hell’d he find you?”

Castiel was trying to decide how to answer that when the door was pushed open, making Jo stumble. She jerked around, and was met with Dean’s scowl. The Omega’s heart had just enough time to sink when he realized it wasn’t directed at him. Dean was scowling at his sister.

“The point is, I found him. And I’m glad I did. Don’t wait until I turn my back to shit-talk him.”

“He can speak for himself.”

“I know that, it don’t mean he should have to take crap. Especially from you. I didn’t bring him here for a damn interrogation.”

Castiel’s head tilted slightly, brows furrowing. “I thought that was the purpose of meeting your family, to ease their concerns and allow them the opportunity to satisfy their curiosity.”

“Yeah, but they ought to be nice about it,” Dean quipped.

Ellen chose that moment to wander to the doorway, arms folded. “Not too nice. Why don’t you two go outside? The pups found your old swing set. Make sure they don’t break ‘nothing.”

Castiel thought she was speaking to him and Dean, but when he made to obey she caught his arm. “Not you. Them. I brewed up some decaf.”

_“Decaf what?”_ he wondered silently to Dean, frowning.

“Coffee,” the Alpha supplied, stalking towards the stairs.

“Oh. Thank you.” He loved coffee, had for decades, but since he liked to be careful he avoided it during pregnancies. Dean had introduced him to the decaf version, which he appreciated. He drank it for the flavor, not the caffeine content. It struck him as a kind gesture, that some had been acquired specially for him.

He made his way downstairs, following Ellen to the kitchen. He paused by a window, counting heads and making sure all was well. Charlie was trying to get as high as she could so she could jump off a swing, Balthazar was clambering around atop the monkey bars, and Samandriel was climbing up to the slide. Dean and Jo were stepping outside to join them when he turned his attention to the kitchen table, where Bobby already sat. Ellen took a second seat, a mug sitting in front of a chair directly across from them.

Trying to tell himself it was foolish to be more worried about facing them down than his own mother, Castiel went to take the chair obviously meant for him. He cupped the warm mug between his hands, bringing it up to inhale the rich scent of java. Without looking up he asked, “What do you wish to know?”

“Dean gave us the gist of it,” Bobby admitted. “But there’s a few things we wanna hear from you.”

“Mind us asking how you met him?”

“Did Dean not tell you?” He knew what all they’d asked, what his Alpha had told them. He’d been vague on this point, mostly because when it’d come up they hadn’t decided on a story yet. But he wanted to stall, and try to make the conversation as organic as possible.

“He dodged,” Bobby deadpanned.

“Are you sure you wish to know?”

“Give us the gist.”

“It was a mistake. The individuals helping me and my pups achieve normality miscalculated the potency of heat-induction drugs I’d already been dosed with.”

He chose to leave it at that. Such medications were illegal, or at least they were in most countries these days. But it fit with their story, and it would keep most from digging any deeper. They’d also calculated that societal convention would keep people respectful of privacy.

The Omega sipped his coffee, letting his eyes flick from one human to the other. Bobby and Ellen exchanged a look, a grim one. It seemed they’d been correct, at least where Dean’s parents were concerned.

“Despite the circumstances, I don’t regret meeting Dean.”

“You love him?” Ellen asked abruptly.

“Yes.” The answer came easily. Quickly.

“You gonna treat him right?” Bobby asked gruffly.

“To the best of my ability.”

“He know more about you than we do?”

“Absolutely.”

“And he knew that before you moved in?”

“Yes.”

Bobby nodded slowly as Ellen asked, “You boys plan to stay in Kansas?”

“Yes. It’s where his business is, he is happy there and I think it would make a good home.”

Ellen glanced out the kitchen window. Castiel followed her gaze in time to see Dean swing Samandriel up to sit on his shoulders. Turning back to him, she stated, “Treat our boy right and we won’t have a problem. Now, you talked about names yet?”

They hadn’t. Castiel made a note to rectify that. At least their conversation came easier after that, sticking to safer subjects until the younglings were herded inside. By which point Dean’s parents had secured promises to visit for both Christmas and Thanksgiving. Ellen also wanted to know when everyone’s birthdays were. Apparently the notion of having grandchildren to spoil was working in their favor. At least he could be honest about their ages. It would be harder to lie about theirs, so they’d lied about his instead.

Castiel wasn’t entirely sure if Dr. Missouri was convinced, but they’d had Meg set his birth certificate so he was twenty-six years of age. Biologically he was only twenty, but Balthazar was very clearly eleven and hitting his growth spurts right on schedule. Being twenty-six now would have made him fifteen when he’d had Balthazar, which was within the realm of possibility in regards to their story. He’d checked and Dean had confirmed that Omegas and female Betas in those types of cults were expected to breed young. Besides, according to Dean it was easy enough for him to pass as a few years older. When Castiel had arched a brow at that, the Alpha had been quick to assure him it was just his speech patterns and the way he carried himself. Likely his perpetual tired look was helping with that too, but then he’d gotten big enough it was hard for him to sleep well. And the pup was starting to kick. A lot. He had a feeling they were going to get another active addition to their family within a few months.

In truth, Castiel had not expected it to be so easy. Apparently being assured he loved their son and had no intention of hurting him in any way went a long way towards reassuring them. He got the impression they were watching him for the entirety of their visit, gauging, but they were welcoming all the same. It was a far cry from his own mother, to say the least.

Jo took some more work, though. Castiel wasn’t sure what he’d done to offend her, or what he could do to assuage her, but Dean’s sister gave him the cold shoulder for the rest of their visit. Sam, who had stepped out for steaks during Bobby and Ellen’s initial interrogation, seemed to have already accepted them as a whole. He was awkward, but in an endearing sort of way. Castiel had kept a strict eye on him the first time Samandriel had asked the tall Alpha to pick him up, apparently liking the idea of being able to see over everyone. Sam’s hesitant response, the way he’d bent down to gingerly pick up the youngling and hoist him onto one hip, had helped cool his maternal instincts. He didn’t do more than grimace when Samandriel had accidently pulled his hair as he’d made it to his uncle’s shoulders, and once she realized this giant of an Alpha was her newly acquired gaming buddy Charlie was quite happy to follow him around.

By the end of their visit Castiel had deemed him a worthy caretaker of his children should the need arise. Sam even offered to stay with them after the new pup was born, to sleep on the couch and help around the house, since he’d be between semesters at the time and could afford to do it. Dean seemed hesitant, but knowing damned well what sort of purgatory awaited them those first few months Castiel planned on holding him to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel had never had an ultrasound before. He didn’t enjoy it. He’d never known prior what sort of genitalia his pups would have, and he didn’t intend to change that now. Dean hadn’t seemed to mind conforming to those wishes, and the technician didn’t tell them. She just reported all was well, and they got to listen to a heartbeat. He’d never been able to do that before. It was worth it, though he wasn’t sure he wished to endure another ultrasound. He’d known the details of the procedure prior, but it was very unpleasant to have a wand bearing down on your bursting bladder.

Dean had a friend in town, another Alpha named Benny, who owned a hardware store and did renovation work. They converted Charlie’s room into two in an impressively short period of time. Castiel had offered to do it himself with magic, but Dean refused to let him put any unnecessary strain on himself. Besides, Benny was one of several people who’d been to his house before, would ask questions if such work was done spontaneously.

Having annual heats meant your pup’s birthdays tended to be clustered together, and there was little variety in the seasons you had to endure during your pregnancy. Despite knowing full well what to expect, Castiel decided all over again he loathed summer. He felt as though he was perpetually sweating. Sleep was illusive at best and nonexistent at worst. Logically he knew he wasn’t any larger than before, but he felt as though he’d swollen to twice his size. At least the morning sickness had ended, and the cravings were minimal. More or less. His near-constant craving for Oreos almost got Dean killed more than once. First because the idiotic Alpha dared eat the rest of them and not replenish his stash. Then, when asked to put them out of reach to help him maintain some semblance of control, Dean had put them on the floor. Then laughed. Then spent the night on the couch.

Still, occasional poor choice in teases aside, Castiel had to admit he preferred having the Alpha around. He did the bending and moving Castiel was no longer able to do, or wasn’t supposed to do. He chased down the pups when he couldn’t move fast enough, sometimes quite literally. On one trip into town for groceries Samandriel had been yanked out of the way of a passing car. Only Dean having the presence of mind to turn right around, Samandriel still under one arm, and urge Castiel into the car kept him from launching a magical assault on the vehicle that had nearly struck his youngling.

That wasn’t counting all the doting his Alpha did. He rubbed his aching feet and swelling ankles, fetched ice cream or burritos at all hours of day and night, brushed off any abrupt eruptions of temper that the Omega usually regretted later, made him his favorite foods on request. Despite Castiel feeling like the least attractive thing on the planet the farther along he got, Dean somehow remained enamored with him. The Alpha still kissed him, still cuddled on the couch with him, even found the most comfortable ways of being intimate with him. This got a bit trickier towards the end, but they managed.

More than once, Castiel found himself wishing Dean had been there for all his pregnancies. He was also baffled as to just why his people wanted them that sired their younglings as far away as possible during these times. Yes they were more vulnerable, but he never felt unsafe around Dean. Never felt threatened. He was protected, loved, and when he reached the approximate size of a blimp, waited on hand and foot. Well, he was waited on as much as he would allow before that, but at that stage he gave up protesting and embraced it.

Gabriel came by periodically, usually to help. He’d make waffles for breakfast, whip up some sort of dessert for an afternoon snack, babysit the pups, and tease his newly acquired brother-in-law. Castiel didn’t like the idea of his brother visiting so openly, but Gabriel brushed off his concerns. Apparently Naomi fully intended to try again, and had already stopped drinking her sterility tea, according to rumor.

After no small amount of consideration, and discussion with Dean, Castiel had reached the conclusion he didn’t want to drag Tessa into his mess any further. Perhaps he still might not have brought himself to that, but he trusted Missouri. She might not be a mage, but she had years of experience and a calming, maternal air. Between this and extensive discussion with her on the subject, he sent word through Gabriel that there was no need for Tessa to risk coming to see him for the birth. Maybe he was a fool for putting so much trust in humans, but he wasn’t trusting them on blind faith.

As was the custom of his younglings, the pup in his belly chose an absolutely horrible time to decide they wanted to enter the world. Castiel had been through the process enough to know when Braxton Hicks ended and real contractions began. He just wished they’d waited until he could eat his damned waffles first. At least Gabriel was there, glad to keep an eye on the pups as Dean got him into the Impala. Logically, he knew it was only a twenty-minute drive to the hospital, cut in half by Dean’s ignoring the speed limit and the lack of people on the roads at 9:00 A.M. on a Saturday. In the moment, it took hours. Painful hours. Long, painful hours during which he began to question every life choice he’d ever made. Some of these questions were normal, he had yet to endure a labor where he did not regret going anywhere near an Alpha no matter how satisfying the experience. Others were new, like his current regret in letting Dean live. He had to talk himself out of strangling him at a red-light by thinking about how he couldn’t drive himself right now, and he’d need help caring for all four younglings after this one was out.

The Impala squealed to a halt under a cover in front of the hospital, the one with a big red ‘EMERGENCY’ sign over it, making Castiel wince. He reached over, heaving the door open just in time for another contraction to hit. The hand braced on Baby’s dash curled into a fist, fire flickering in his eyes as he tried to breathe through it. He didn’t realize until he felt heat under his fingers that he’d actually gouged the paneling. He might feel bad about that later.

When he dragged his head up, it was in time to see Dean hurrying over with a wheelchair. The Omega huffed, but dragged himself into a mostly upright position so he could fall into it. He wasn’t talking much, but every nerve was on edge. It was beyond grating.

At least he didn’t yell at someone to boil water this time. He did that during a false alarm when Gabriel was visiting, and the elder Omega had ended up on the floor howling with laughter. Castiel had thought it was amusing too, after the fact. At current he was just glad Dean focused his energies on riding the hospital staff. He’d called Missouri on the way over, and made an utter nuisance of himself breathing down necks until they got Castiel into a room. The Omega forbade him from annoying the staff after that, lest they get annoyed with them. That was the last thing he needed right now. At least he knew it wasn’t a lack of confidence in modern medicine that had Dean on edge, he was just panicking about the birth. Castiel had been assured this was absolutely normal, even if it was unpleasant.

Missouri let herself into the room just in time to see Dean duck the empty ice bucket that had been at Castiel’s bedside. It ricocheted off the wall, spinning across the room and coming to a stop at her feet. She looked at it, then at the Alpha, who had both hands out in a placating gesture as the Omega roared aloud, _“Tell me to take a deep breath one more time and I am going to rubberize your bones so I can feed you your own legs while they’re still attached!”_

“Cas, English please,” Dean urged, tone placating. It wasn’t until then the Omega realized his threat had been bellowed in Russian.

“And if one more stranger checks my genitals I’ll do it to them too!” That time it was in English. He was 90% sure, but another contraction was coming.

“Do what?”

Gritting his teeth, the Omega growled, _“If they don’t come soon, I’ll be running every testicle in the ward up that damned flagpole outside.”_

“I don’t speak German, babe.”

“Don’t call me babe!” He grabbed what he’d been told was a bedpan and hurled that too.

Missouri chose that moment to intervene. It was likely for the best. Castiel really had done such things before, though he’d reserved such wrath for pedophiles and rapists.

The Omega very deliberately did not look at the needle when Missouri got him that epidural. Hardly the most pleasant procedure he’d ever had done, but by all the gods was he glad of it. Better still, no matter how much abuse he ground out at Dean in every language he knew, no matter how tightly he clutched his hand, the Alpha never complained. He never left his side, even when he had every excuse, or he was driving the Omega insane.

A girl. The pup was a girl. They told him once she finally made it out. A healthy female pup with a hearty set of lungs and an equally hearty appetite. She screamed louder than even Balthazar, who had shrieked like a banshee right until he’d first latched. Castiel had known they took pups to clean and weigh and measure, but it put him on edge all the same. Only knowing he wasn’t in any condition to do anything kept him in place. That and Dean, who still refused to leave his side. The male Beta nurse who came by was sent scurrying with a snarl, which was normal enough Missouri didn’t even scold him that time. At least they had the sense to send in a female Beta to return their daughter, who kept a submissive posture as she passed the newborn on to Dean. Both of their instincts were riding high, and the only person he was letting within spitting distance of his drained Omega right now was Missouri. It might be a while before anyone who tried wouldn’t be risking their literal limbs in doing so. It was why they often had to sedate mates when something went wrong, they needed to be out of the way so the patient in question could be treated. Thankfully there had been no complications in Castiel’s case, it hadn’t been necessary.

A low keen, weak in his own ears, drifted from Castiel’s lips when he saw his Alpha turn, bundle of cloth cradled in his arms. He reached out towards them with an unsteady hand trailing tubes, eyes on his pup. Dean glanced towards him, an awed look on his face. He took slow, careful steps over to the hospital bed, handling the bundle in his arms like the slightest jostle would break it. The softest, quietest rumble Castiel had heard his Alpha make had begun to thrum in his chest, and while he relaxed slightly he only felt at ease when his pup was gingerly passed to him. He’d read about it, but never heard it before. Likely Dean didn’t even know he was making that sound, an involuntary Alpha response meant to calm a pup or mate, particularly a very young pup.

She had still been fussing when that nurse had passed her over, but quieted as her father held her. Whatever objections to her mother that might have been made were quickly removed when she discovered he was a food source, latching almost as fast as Charlie had. Dean hovered by his head, one hand stroking sweat-slick hair, that purring rumble deep in his chest. Castiel turned into it, lids heavy. He’d like to blame the drugs for how drowsy he was, he’d never slept so easily so quickly after giving birth, but he knew that wasn’t right. Even in a Haven under Tessa’s care, he’d never felt as safe as he did now. For now his instincts were at peace, though likely that would change soon enough. His pup was here, she was safe, and she was eating well. His Alpha was by his side, Dean wouldn’t let anything happen to them. He was safe. His pup was safe. He could rest. Just for now, he could rest.

**\----- <><>BREAK/BREAK\BREAK<><>\-----**

Claire Amelia Winchester was given a clean bill of health and released with her mother as soon as Missouri was comfortable with. Castiel knew the instinct to keep her in sight at all times wouldn’t tamper for a few more weeks, but once he’d rested he’d been itching to leave that damned hospital. It was too busy, too noisy, too crowded. Too many people, too many threats.

It took five days before he allowed anyone to touch her besides himself and Dean. As it was, he’d actually growled at Sam when he’d come out to see them when they’d come home. He’d apologized, once the Alpha was at a safe distance, but he didn’t seem upset. As another Omega it was easier to let Gabriel near Claire, Sam took another day or two. The exhaustion worked in their favor, to say the least. Dean was the one to suggest he try this pumping business, which he’d heard of but never considered. It seemed uncomfortable, but as his Alpha pointed out if he could pump then he could get some extra rest while someone else fed Claire.

Sam had offered to stay as long as he was needed, but he’d have to go home in August regardless. None of them minded, as crowded as the house was. Gabriel had always been the one by his side in the past, but he couldn’t blame his brother for only staying that first week. He had his own business to attend, and he could hardly be begrudged his sleep.

To say he’d never thought he’d allow an Alpha to come near his home immediately after he’d given birth was an understatement. If you had told him a year ago he would allow two Alphas to live in the same building as him and all four of his pups, he would have found it funny. Dean was the obvious exception. Sam, while it took a little getting used to, was a surprisingly apt caregiver. Within a fortnight of her birth Claire was regularly trusted to his hands. Generally he helped with the older younglings, cooked, even cleaned, but was happy to accept any duties pertaining to Claire once the all clear was given. More than once Castiel passed him a bottle of milk before trudging to the nearest bed so he could collapse for as long as the infant would allow.

Dean had given himself a full month off of work for this, after which he’d start going back to the shop. Castiel wasn’t looking forward to it, but at least they had a routine by that point. He was also in better shape at this point than he’d ever been before, even with Gabriel’s help. He’d even been able to check his perimeter wards five days after Claire’s birth, pup secured to his chest in a sling, magic returning to its normal flow.

Likely it was because of how fresh the work was, that he felt it so quickly. Approximately thirty-five days after he’d come home from the hospital, Castiel bolted upright in bed, eyes wide and as alert as he was physically able to be, staring sightlessly at the wall. Lightning flickered behind their closed curtains, thundering rumbling outside as rain pattered steadily over the roof. Beside him, Dean sat up groggily, more confused than awake.

“’S wrong, Cas?” At least he’d noticed something was off. This wasn’t the usual feeding or diaper changing that usually woke the Omega.

Castiel blinked once, twice, faintly aware of his iris’s starting to glow as his power rose to the surface. His eyes narrowed, and he threw his legs over the bed’s edge. “Someone’s just come through my perimeter.”

Suddenly his Alpha was fully awake. “Friendly?” he asked, rocking to his feet in a heartbeat.

“Yes.”

“Then what’s got you spooked?”

“Because I’m getting a distress signal.” He opened their door, striding for the stairs, bare feet not making a sound.

“A _what?”_ Dean hissed, keeping his voice down as he followed him. “How the hell are you getting a distress signal?”

“One’s being put out. Like a beacon.”

He reached for the back door, but Dean grabbed his hand. When he glanced sideways, he saw one of his Alpha’s favorite firearms gripped tight. The Omega was faintly aware of the blue fire in his own eyes, small tongues of flame at his fingertips. Dean had come a long way, time was every little spark had made him jump. Now he seemed fascinated by flames that wouldn’t burn him, though he was smart enough not to mess with magical workings.

“Cas, just wait. You can’t just walk out there, you don’t know what- “

“It’s Gabriel.” Raising his gaze to look into his mate’s face, he stated, “Each person’s magic is their own. I know my brother’s, he wouldn’t be sending that signal if there was no reason. He’s hurt. Release me.”

“At least put on some damn shoes.”

Castiel reluctantly let the Alpha snatch up a pair of rubber boots and shoved his feet in before throwing the back door open. He’d taken one step into the steady downpour when he heard Sam ask, “What’s wrong?”

“Be right back, Sammy.”

The Omega strode down the steps, circling the house, Dean falling in step with him. “Where is he?” He’d jammed his feet into a pair of old boots, barely laced enough so he wouldn’t step on the laces.

“Follow the light.”

“Oh. Shit. He ain’t in heat, is he?”

“No.” Though he understood the concern. The last time Dean had seen a ball of fire was when he’d been lured to what should have been his death. This one was smaller, though, and a rich shade of gold. It hung by the tree line, and Castiel could just make out the shape beyond it. Hunched. Limping. Falling.

He sped up to a trot, Dean bounding ahead and dropping to a crouch next to the figure mere seconds before him. The beacon died as his Alpha pulled Gabriel into a sitting position, and Castiel dropped to his knees in the wet ground, dismay turning his veins icy before rage set in.

It looked as though Gabriel had been in a fight for his life and barely escaped. His power was drained, not completely gone but there was precious little left. Likely that beacon was all he could scrape together. His left hand was badly burned, a cut on his left temple bled sluggishly, and his lips were stained an odd shade of purple, crimson blood turning violet in the light of his blue fire. Of more immediate concern to Castiel, his breath coming in short, rattling gasps.

“Sorry, Cassie,” he croaked, the words barely audible.

“Don’t speak,” Castiel commanded, glancing to his Alpha. “Pick him up, mind his ribs. We need to get him inside.”

“Who the hell did this?” Dean demanded, though he did as he was told. Both of them winced at the wheeze being hoisted off the ground caused, but at least the Alpha tried not to jostle him as they hurried him back to the house.

The rain grew from a steady shower to a downpour as they got him up to the porch and inside the door, which Sam yanked open. He stepped back to let them in, a stack of towels at the ready, but his eyes bulged when he saw who Dean was carrying. “Gabriel?” he blurted, taking a step forward. “Why’re you glowing?”

“Put him on the floor,” Castiel ordered, ignoring Sam and wiping rain from his face. “I need to see how bad it is. Something’s wrong with his breathing.”

A painful sound wheezed from the Omega as he was gingerly lowered to the floor, and his eyes rolled back in his skull as a fresh well of blood began leaking into his shirt, and Castiel was faintly aware of small faces peering at them around the corner. Performing an examination in the middle of their kitchen wasn’t ideal, but it was an emergency situation.

“Then call an ambulance,” Sam protested, fumbling for the counter.

“Don’t!” Castiel warned, head snapping up to glare at him. Sam froze, staring at him with wide eyes. “Call in the humans and you’ll kill him.” Turning to Balthazar, who was peering in with Charlie, he barked, “My med kit, now!”

His firstborn took off at a run for the basement.

“What…Dean, what’s…”

“Later, Sammy.” Dean had grabbed a towel, blotting Gabriel for both water and blood, tossing another over Castiel’s shoulders. “Should they be here?”

Castiel closed his eyes, laying one hand over Gabriel’s forehead, the other over his sternum. He sent tendrils into his brother, searching. There were a lot of flesh wounds, but nothing serious, so he ignored them. As he’d thought, Gabriel’s magical core was nearly empty, just the barest traces still shimmering there. That wasn’t just wrong, it was unnatural. Draining spell. Someone had deliberately put a spell on his brother that would sap his magic.

Jaw tight, he focused his attention on Gabriel’s chest. He could ask him questions later. Right now he had bigger problems. Had an elephant stepped on him? Six ribs were cracked, one was piercing a lung, and when he’d been set down another had pierced skin. His lip curled when he realized what kind of spell had been turned on him.

Balthazar skidded to his knees in the pools of rainwater, thrusting the box he’d been sent for against Castiel’s side. “What happened? Why’d someone put a pincher spell on him?”

Opening his eyes, which must have been blazing at this point if Sam’s gasp was any indication, he looked down at Balthazar. “Go. Take care of your sister. You don’t need to be here for this.”

With that he turned his focus back to Gabriel. He didn’t know if Balthazar left on his own or if someone made him. Right then, he didn’t care. The youngling was right, someone had used a powerful spell. Not only had they tried to drain him, they’d tried to crush him. At a guess, Gabriel had used a burst of raw power to free himself. There’d be a backlash on the caster, but likely they’d be in better shape. Castiel needed to fix him so he could point out the culprit. There would be blood for this.

It was delicate work, mending ribs, undoing the damage done to a lung. He started with that first, sealing the wound, burning away blood and anything else that had started to fill it. When Gabriel was breathing easier, he focused on bone and flesh. A generalized spell would mend the cuts and bruises. He set knitting spells to work on the rest of his ribs. All were long-term spells, he’d be on bedrest for a week, but they were thorough.

It felt like an age, but doubtless he’d only been at work for minutes. Pulling herbs and power-holding crystals from his kit, putting salves over the worst wounds, pressing a medallion over his heart to ease his breathing enough to buy him a few minutes of consciousness. Enough to talk.

He was stowing the medallion when Gabriel sucked in a shuttering breath, lids flickering open. He gasped, coughed, then wheezed, “Cassie?”

Leaning over to peer into his face, Castiel assured him, “You’re safe. I’ve fixed your wounds.”

“’M sorry. Didn’t mean…think I led her here.”

Castiel scowled. “I don’t fault you, brother. I’m glad you had the sense to come to me. Now tell me, who did this?”

“Mom,” Gabriel croaked. “Made the mistake of not telling her in public, like you did.”

“Tell her what?” Dean asked incredulously. He’d folded over a small towel, and was sliding it under Gabriel’s head to act as a pillow.

Gabriel managed a bloody smile. “I was leaving. Thought Cassie had the right idea. She didn’t take it well.”

Castiel opened his mouth, but all that came out was a low hiss as he felt a hostile force crash into his wards. His head jerked towards the impact, eyes narrowing. “She’s here,” he growled, slowly rising to his feet.

“Don’t!” Gabriel tried and failed to grab his hand, eyes wide. “Look at me, Cassie, she almost killed me!”

“I know. But she surprised you, didn’t she? Ambushed you with that draining spell?”

He took Gabriel’s silence as affirmation.

“She won’t have that advantage now. And I did warn her. It’s my right to defend my younglings, my territory. Stay here with Sam. We’ll deal with her.”

Rattled as he looked, Sam still gave a nod. Satisfied his brother at least wouldn’t try limping after them, Castiel snatched a few items from his kit and marched back out into the rain. Saying ‘we’ instead of ‘I’ had been a surprise, though it felt right. He was so used to saying ‘I’, it was oddly assuring, being able to say ‘we’. To walk out into a downpour to square off against his mother, a powerful will-o’-the-wisp, and only be emboldened by having an Alpha at his side.

If Naomi thought she would get away with attacking Gabriel, she was wrong. It chilled him, knowing why she’d turned such force on her own son. It was one thing, to lash out in the heat of the moment, but premeditation just seemed all the worse. Maybe it was because he was her prodigy and Gabriel had always been the troublemaker, it was easier to turn on him. Somehow Castiel doubted he’d intentionally told her without an audience to play witnesses, knowing it was as good as offering himself up on a platter. No son, no body, no crime, no penalty.

At least she was kind enough to be easy to find. She was pounding on his wards when they reached her, standing at the boarder of Dean’s property, rain drenching her from head to foot. Her fire dimmed when she saw Castiel coming, and she stopped her assault, stumbling back a step, lightning flickering overhead.

“You! This is your doing!” she shouted as thunder rumbled overhead.

Castiel walked right through his ward, which seemed to enrage her all the more.

“Look at what you’ve become! Gabriel never held much promise, but you were always a model student, a model progeny.”

The Omega said nothing, staring at the woman who’d raised him. Any refinement she’d had was flattened or washed away by the rain, and he knew he looked worse. Standing before her in black galoshes, the same basketball shorts he’d worn for roughly ten feedings, a ratty t-shirt, and perhaps a week of stubble. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been able to shave.

“You’re the one who’s attacking,” Dean shouted over the rain. “This ain’t on them, this is on you.”

When her rage turned on his mate, Castiel stated, “You have a choice, mother. Leave and answer for attempted murder. Stay, and I will consider you a hostile force on my territory. My children. I will deal with you, and my mate will….what’s the phrase?” Dean’s gaze flicked to him questioningly, then he remembered. “Ah, yes. Blow your fucking brains out.”

Her eyes narrowed to slits, and not because of the downpour. “You wouldn’t dare! Ungrateful whelp! You would kill your own mother?”

“You’ve tried to kill me, and now Gabriel. You’ve proven yourself capable of prolicide. I won’t risk you harming my family further.”

He saw it coming. Her fight with Gabriel must have been more taxing than she’d anticipated. Castiel neatly dodged her first wildly hurled spell, feet sliding across the wet grass, and extended his right palm. The one with a specially carved stone that held enough power to ensure it was effective against everything short of a well-fed god. It slammed into Naomi’s chest with the force of what Dean might call “a heater”, and she hit the ground like a felled tree.

Castiel tilted his head, blinking through drops on his lashes as his mother wheezed and flailed, trying and failing to budge the stone on her chest. “Draining spells hurt, mother. You can feel the magic being drawn from your very being. I’m afraid I didn’t include a pincher spell, but…”

He raised his hand, palm down, and began to curl his fingers. Naomi’s eyes bulged, glowing bright with her power as she scrambled, trying to use what was left to her to dislodge the stone. It wouldn’t budge. In fact it was starting to bear down. Something popped.

The younger Omega kept going, remembering that moment of primal terror when her redirected spell at Charlie. Only when Naomi was screaming, three more ribs popping like twigs, did he let up. His stone medallion still bore down, pinning her, draining her, but stopped trying to crush her chest.

“I will grant you one mercy, mother,” Castiel stated, pausing to let a roll of thunder die down. “Dying this way will be slow, agonizing. I’m not sure I can tell my younglings I did that to my own parent.”

He also felt it would be more fitting, allowing his Alpha to finish removing such a threat. So he took a scrap of cloth from his pocket, the one from his kit, with a spell drawn in oils. It was the same spell he used to remove evidence after a heat. Reaching through the drops, he pressed it into Dean’s left palm. His right was aiming the barrel of a pistol at Naomi.

“Put this on her when you’re done. It will remove evidence.”

Dean nodded once, eyes never leaving Naomi, fingers curling tightly around the cloth.

Without bothering to take one last look at the person who’d birthed him, Castiel turned and walked back towards the house. Fingers of lightning darting down in the distance, thunder rumbling loud enough he felt it in his chest. He heard the gunshot when he reached the porch, but he didn’t feel it like he did the thunder. He didn’t feel it at all, actually. Considering he’d just heard his Alpha end his mother’s life, a part of him expected to have remorse, sorrow.

All he felt was complete relief.

**\----- <><>BREAK/BREAK\BREAK<><>\-----**

No one came looking for Naomi. A part of him was surprised by this. At least it meant Gabriel could heal in peace. Castiel even had more than enough stashed power to compensate for the additional taxation, giving his brother a low-grade stream of power to help his strength and magic recuperate.

Gabriel, for his part, made a full recovery. More than full, actually. Castiel was grateful Sam stayed, grateful he helped with the younglings, but he hadn’t anticipated he’d be such a help with Gabriel. Sure they’d gotten along well enough before, but the tall Alpha seemed oddly apt at keeping his brother calm. Gabriel was infamous for not being able to sit still, even so soon after a healing. How Sam managed to keep him quiet, talking him into making outrageously sweet popcorn concoctions instead of chasing after the younglings, convincing him to start a movie binge instead of flying to some obscure town for their ice cream, Castiel didn’t ask.

He could have done without walking in on them having carnal knowledge of each other, though. What if it had been one of the children? But they did start locking doors after that.

It came as a surprise to no one when, come August, Gabriel decided to move back to Sanford with Sam.

About the same time, Castiel made his first attempts at navigating the concerning variety of options involved in the human school system. Samandriel was still too young, so he would stay with his mother and Claire. Charlie was relatively easy, at least. He sat both her and Balthazar down, then explained with both verbal words and telepathic images what their choices were. Charlie immediately latched onto online schooling, and only tightened her grip when Dean provided some more in-depth knowledge. Balthazar was a little less sure, and in the end decided to try going to a normal public school. Castiel wasn’t so sure about this, but he’d given them a choice and didn’t want to renege, so off he went to one of Lawrence’s middle schools as a sixth-grade student.

Castiel had his concerns, Dean did not. The first year was bumpy, to say the least, but in the end they discovered a hybrid method that suited the young Omega well. He was a social butterfly, he made friends very quickly, he even joined the drama club. But there were some difficulties in certain areas, so he began taking online classes part of the day and spent the rest at school. Castiel still worried about bullies, but eventually he came to agree with his Alpha. Apparently a fresh slate had done Balthazar good.

Charlie not only survived online school, she thrived. She interacted with online classmates, she even made a friend that was local so they could meet and play. As a bonus, she got the hang of computers very quickly. Within a month she’d taught herself to type. Within two she’d surpassed both Dean and Sam’s skills. By her tenth birthday, Dean had to explain what hacking was to Castiel so they could properly handle Charlie’s escapades.

Samandriel remained quiet as he grew up, more interested in books than sports, happy to do his schooling online so he wouldn’t have to deal with crowds. Eventually, when Dean pointed out social skills were a survival tool, they coaxed him into trying new things. Granted this just led to the chess club, but at least he made friends.

Claire, as her mother had feared, became a handful the moment she figured out how to walk. She had her father’s blond hair and her mother’s cobalt eyes, though they never agreed on where she got her spirit. Castiel was convinced it came from Dean, his mate swore it was from the Omega. Regardless, she only sat still when she wore herself out or if you somehow managed to contain her attention. At four she was shoving a pup twice her size to the ground because he was picking on another youngling. At five she had to be coaxed down from the treetops she loved to climb. They got her into sports just to burn off the extra energy the moment she was old enough, which worked, more or less. She burned herself out, made friends, but then she started using her sporting equipment as weaponry when she witnessed injustice. Dean had begun taking her to karate classes after that.

It hadn’t been a thing he’d worried about, exactly. More like a lingering doubt he knew wouldn’t come to fruition. Still, there was a part of him that warmed when Dean didn’t seem to display any favoritism for Claire. There was the special attention you gave to an infant, or a young pup, but nothing more. To see him interact with the others, there was no reason to think he wasn’t the biological father to all four younglings. They’d even started calling him Dad, and a father he was, in everything but blood.

For their part, when they weren’t running after the younglings, Castiel liked to think he and Dean had a happy life. As soon as he stopped nursing he had one last heat, for the lone purpose of mating the Alpha officially. It was hardly perfect, they had more than one knock-down-drag-out fight, but they always made it work. Eventually. It helped a little when he discovered what modern humans called ‘makeup sex’. At least that aspect of their relationship didn’t often suffer.

Honestly Castiel had been so swept up in his new life he’d forgotten about the one-year mark. He was just going about his normal morning routine one morning when he noticed his reflection. His rounded ears. Dean found him running a finger over those edges, staring at them in the mirror.

His Alpha hadn’t said a word. Just shuffled up behind him and wrapped both arms around his mate, burying his face in his neck, eyes suddenly red rimmed. For the second time in a single year, Castiel found he wasn’t upset about a thing he’d expected to be. He wrapped his own arms around Dean’s as he pondered this, then decided he only felt at peace. He’d always have his magic, his abilities, but his immortality was no more. He would age alongside Dean. So he closed his eyes, resting his cheek against his mate, and conveyed his contentment, his affection. Dean didn’t lift his head for a long time, and when he did Castiel’s shirt was wet.

“You sure about that?” the Alpha asked finally, voice rough.

Castiel turned, resting a hand on his cheek, smiling. “Yes. I will continue to say yes until you believe it.” He leaned up, kissing his mate tenderly, fingers tracing the mark on Dean’s neck. The one that matched Castiel’s own.

Naturally, he had no sooner felt he’d convinced his mate than someone came banging on their bedroom door, shouting, “Claire’s up! And we’re hungry.”

They parted with a resigned sigh, though Castiel couldn’t help but smile, watching Dean go to heed the call of their hungry younglings. He would reassure Dean however many times it took. It would still be worth it.


	8. Epilogue

_20 Years Later…._

Samandriel glanced sideways as the car jerked to a sudden stop, hands jerking up to brace on the dash. “What’s wrong?” Considering they’d been driving for twelve hours he would have thought Gadreel would have been happier to arrive at their destination.

The Alpha didn’t answer right away. He was gripping the steering wheel with white-knuckled hands, eyes narrowed as he sniffed, taking short, shallow breaths. His head tilted slightly, eyes narrowing. “I am sorry. I thought…I had thought I was accustomed to your scent.”

He processed that, then asked, “You’ve never scented a mature will-o’-the-wisp before?”

“No.”

“You live in New Orleans, that place is a hotbed of magic. I’m not the first you’ve met, or the last.”

“No, it is…different.” Gadreel’s brow furrowed a little more. “I think their power must behave differently when they are mortal. It grows stronger, faster.”

“Really? Mom never mentioned it. He’s just always been really strong.”

“I would rather walk from here.”

“We are not walking from here, just drive.”

“That barrier is so strong it is nearly in the visible spectrum.”

Samandriel slumped in his seat with a sigh, scrubbing his face wearily. “Gadreel, do you intend harm to me?”

“Of course not,” the shifter snapped, giving him a scandalized look.

“Do you intend harm to my parents?”

“No. Why would I?”

“Then you will be fine. Now drive the damn car.”

Gadreel blinked once, twice, then slowly faced forward again. It took a few seconds, but he did slowly remove his foot from the break. The SUV began to roll forward again, heading down the drive. Samandriel felt it when they crossed the barrier, which was indeed nearly visible. Castiel had been reinforcing it for over two decades now, it was expected to be strong.

Opening his eyes again, Samandriel asked, “If you were so worried, why did you agree to this? It was your idea.”

“Your family is of great import to you.”

“Yes, and?”

“It feels improper to mate you without first meeting your parents.”

“What, you’re not going to ask for my hand?”

“Permission would be preferable,” the Alpha admitted.

As annoyed as he was, Samandriel found himself trying very hard not to laugh.

“What is so funny?”

The Omega gave in, giggling helplessly as the continued down the drive.

“What?” Gadreel protested, genuinely upset.

It took a minute, but Samandriel managed to get a grip on himself enough to explain. “I’m sorry, it’s just really funny. You’re a badass Kodiak shifter who once pissed of a Babylonian witch so much she cursed you with immortality. You’re like Wolverine. You’re even from Canada.”

“I am older than Canada.”

“You lived in Canada the longest of anywhere, you’re Canadian. You’re a real-life Wolverine, but you’re afraid of my parents.” He started giggling again.

“Yes, I am.”

“Why?”

“They are your parents,” Gadreel protested.

“So?”

“Unlike the majority of everyone, their opinions matter. Also, they can kill me.”

“Wait, are you more afraid of my Mom or my Dad?”

“Both.”

“My Dad’s human, you know that right?”

“I know that.”

Somehow it seemed unnecessary to point out his mother was a very strong, freakishly skilled will-o’-the-wisp. So instead he offered, “Just don’t think about it. They’re perfectly normal. In fact, they’re embarrassingly normal.”

“Embarrassingly?”

“They’re all lovey-dovey still. You’ve met Uncle Gabriel and Uncle Sam, they’re like that.”

“They were very pleasant.”

“They are. And they like you, which they told Mom and Dad. You’ll be fine, just relax for fuck’s sake.”

Gadreel didn’t comment, focusing the entirety of his attention on stopping the SUV outside a familiar house. It hadn’t changed much over the years, the roof was new, the garage had been rebuilt, but otherwise it was always exactly as he remembered. With bumblebee windchimes and baubles decorating the front porch right alongside an assortment of charms. Safety, longevity, fire-repulsion, and the like.

Samandriel threw open his door, lurching out with a sigh as he got upright again. He slammed the door shut, casting a general net out. It was subtle, just enough for him to feel where everyone was. Instantly he got a returning wave from inside the house, and a warm wordless greeting from his mother. A beacon of contented anticipation was radiating from the garage, which wasn’t at all surprising.

Walking over to the open garage door, Samandriel called, “Dad?”

Dean emerged, wide smile spreading across his face. Though he knew his parents were both very mortal, it still stung each time he remembered time was that much closer to taking them away. Even so, he was happy to see him again. Dean’s face was more weathered than it’d been twenty years ago, more crows feet fanning around his eyes, but he wasn’t exactly slowing down. He’d even kept his denim and flannel over the years.

“Alfie.” He strode out of the garage, going straight over to embrace Samandriel.

The Omega closed his eyes, hugging him back, letting the familiar scent wash over him. It was different, familial scents, comforting, especially parental scents. No matter how old he got, Dean’s scent always made him feel safe, calm.

As they stepped back Dean asked, “How was the drive? Doesn’t it take longer to get here from New Orleans?”

“They’re called interstates.” Half turning, trying not to obviously keep himself between the two Alphas, he said, “There’s someone I want you to meet. Dad, Gadreel. ‘Dreel, this is my father.”

Even as he spoke it occurred to him that perhaps he should have waited for Castiel to get out here for this. Generally speaking, Gadreel Ward was the sort of person even your average human crossed a street to avoid. They might not know why, but even dull instincts could pick up on something so strong. Those who were aware knew precisely by they avoided eye contact. Kodiak shifters, whose second form was often a grizzly heavyweight, were respected in general. You added in him being an Alpha, the overall growth that came of being around for a millennia or two, and you had a very potent threat. It was a mercy on all accounts he disliked conflict, though he was very good at coming out on top if they couldn’t be avoided.

Dean Winchester was neither magically inclined, nor a normal human. Samandriel had no doubt he’d try going head-to-head with Gadreel if he felt there was a good reason. He planed on spending this weekend working very hard to make sure there was no reason, though he doubted it would take that much effort.

Samandriel patiently counted to ten, giving them a chance to give each other a once-over. Before he needed prompting, Gadreel broke eye contact first, inclining his head. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Winchester. Samandriel has spoken often of you.”

The Omega was already relaxing a bit, though he wasn’t oblivious to the flicker of surprise on Dean’s face. Even humans had difficulty ceding to another Alpha, even if it was their territory, and they were here to court their pup. Rather than respond immediately, Dean looked at his son and raised an eyebrow. Samandriel raised one back. Apparently that was all his father required.

“Don’t call me that, I feel old enough as it is.” Dean stepped forward, offering a hand for a firm shake.

Gadreel raised his gaze, stepping forward cautiously to accept it. Standing out of Dean’s line of sight, Samandriel beamed encouragingly and gave him a double thumbs up. For some reason this seemed to increase Gadreel’s concern rather than lessen it.

Thankfully Castiel chose that moment to step out of the house. Like Dean the years had finally begun to show, if subtly. More laugh lines, more crows feet, more weathering, but the warmth in his eyes hadn’t faded.

_“It went well?”_

_“I think so.”_

_“Good. I take it you still haven’t mentioned how you met?”_

_“To Dad? Why the hell would I do that?”_

Their exchange was brief and exclusive, though Castiel’s mouth was twitching a bit as he went to shake Gadreel’s hand in turn, greeting him in his usual stoic fashion. Castiel knew certain details of certain things because he was Castiel, he was their mother. Just like there were a few details Dean knew because he was Dean. In this case, Samandriel had decided it was best for all involved if the man he called ‘Dad’ was blissfully unaware of how they met. As far as he knew, they’d met on Bourbon Street, which was true. What he did not know was that the recently-of-legal-drinking-age Omega had gone there when Mardi Gras was in full swing. He did not know Gadreel, owner and bartender of one of their establishments, had plucked him out of a particularly rowdy crowd before the police had to get involved. He did not know Gadreel had offered him a drink while things settled down, or that Samandriel had woken up the next morning in the Kodiak’s bed with no hangover and the discovery that getting fucked against an assortment of flat surfaces left you sore the next morning. No, he would much rather Dean not know that, so would Gadreel. The Alpha was a true gentlemen by all accounts, he’d refused to so much as kiss him until he’d bought him dinner, had somehow managed to put off sex for nearly a month while he tried to alternately court him and convince him he was not a good choice in boyfriends. It had helped a bit when he knew precisely what Samandriel was. Not a witch, but just as strong, if not stronger. More importantly, Castiel’s case was unusual enough it had trickled down to the other branches of non-human folk. Shifters had heard of him too, the will-o’-the-wisp who gave up his immortality to live with a human.

Okay, so his first response to hearing the Omega was a will-o’-the-wisp had been to shift and attack, but in his defense he’d only ever had bad experience with them. Two had even tried to breed him. Samandriel had explained the rest of his complicated childhood after he’d pinned all three thousand pounds of pissed off grizzly to what was left of Gadreel’s kitchen floor. How he hadn’t fallen through into the bar below he still wasn’t sure, though he’d never been happier to have one of Uncle Gabriel’s get-out-of-trouble-quick spells on hand. Besides, Gadreel wasn’t even mad. Once he’d calmed down, he seemed impressed that someone comparatively small could so easily handle him. Samandriel had been aware his inherited power was potent, but hadn’t realized just how potent until then.

Introductions made, and his parents seeming to approve, they unloaded the car and bustled inside before it got dark completely. Though Castiel had improved a bit over the years, Dean was still the one in primary command of the kitchen. Samandriel didn’t walk so much as he drifted into the room, inhaling deeply.

“You made raspberry pie _and_ pineapple upside-down cake?” he asked, staring in disbelief at a cooling pie tin and a now covered confection. Pie was a standard here, even if it was his favorite flavor. But cake? Dean did not do cakes. Granted this was his favorite kind, but still.

In his usual gruff fashion Dean grumbled something about him not making it home in a while and went to check the oven. Samandriel felt a warm smile tug at his face, and he sent a pulse of warm affection to the tie that still connected them. The human didn’t even flinch as he once had, though he did give the now-grown pup a sharp look.

“Don’t go buttering me up, it won’t work.” He folded his arms, leaning against the counter. “You staying in New Orleans?”

“For now.”

“You’ve been saying that since Mardi Gras.”

“So?”

“That was in February, it’s September.”

He smiled sheepishly, acutely aware of Gadreel being stalled in the hallway, being subject to an embarrassingly detailed threat of bodily harm should he hurt a hair on Samandriel’s head. It was the same threat Castiel had given to Rowena a year ago, when Charlie had finally brought her home. Samandriel had known about the red-haired witch for some time, though he’d gotten the impression his sister had stalled bringing her here. He had no idea what she was worried about, so long as no one tried to flex magically she could coexist with their mother, and she got along eerily well with Dean. Now that he thought about it that was probably when Charlie had finally given up and agreed to marry her.

“I know, but there’s a wealth of magical history and artifacts there, and…I had a reason to stay.”

“For how long?”

“Until his neighbors notice he’s not aging.”

“What about you?”

“That’s part of why we’re here, actually.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed slightly. “He here to ask permission or something?”

“No, I want your opinion. The permission is optional, but it would be nice.”

His father studied him for a moment, then noted, “You really like this one, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Immortality is a long-ass time to be stuck with someone.”

“I know.”

Dean sighed, raking a hand back through his hair. “Yeah, you do. You’re the most logical little bastard I’ve ever met.”

“Besides Mom.”

“Aside from him.”

Castiel chose that moment to rejoin them, drifting over to stand by Dean. The Alpha absently put an arm around his waist, his mate leaning into him and resting a cheek against his shoulder. “Before I forget, have you talked to Balthazar lately? If this radio silence nonsense persists I’m tracking him down.”

“Uh, last I heard from him he was in Vienna. That was about five days ago. Did something happen?”

“Disagreement on how many locals you should piss off in a certain blast range,” Dean supplied. “He was still in Prague then.”

Castiel lifted his head to glare at him. “You’re no better. And all I did was suggest that he make sure whoever he drags into orgies are unattached. He wouldn’t have to run around so much otherwise.”

Samandriel sidled over to Gadreel, deciding to stay out of this one. Balthazar was currently taking Europe by storm, and had for a few years now. He seemed to be thriving, actually, even if he was taking a very hedonistic route to all of it. He was learning a truly interesting variety of spell craft and methods of working magic, many of which he liked to share with his siblings. He bickered with their parents, but he did always make it home for Christmas, and he texted almost daily with Uncle Gabriel.

At least they didn’t ask him about Claire. Right now their youngest sibling was trying for the whole quasi-normal thing. They all spent the obligatory time in one Haven or another to keep their immortality up, but college hadn’t set well with Samandriel, and Charlie had barely stayed long enough for her tech degree. Balthazar had flunked out in his first year. Claire was somehow managing to maintain a decent GPA while also working on her magic, taking advantage of every study abroad program she could. Any opportunity to get access to alternate magic techniques. And if Balthazar arranged to spend time in the same city as their baby sister to make sure she got into trouble properly, Samandriel wouldn’t be the one to tell their parents if they didn’t already know.

Of the four of them, she was still the baby. Neither of their parents played favorites, but they both seemed to worry over her more than the rest of them. Samandriel couldn’t quite blame them. Balthazar had inherited the least amount of magical strength, Samandriel and Charlie had both gotten more, but Claire had the most. Castiel had admitted that she would likely surpass him in raw power within a century. She couldn’t touch his experience, but she was working on that. Perhaps if that was it she would be in the clear, but Claire was very much her father’s daughter. She had asked for an automatic rifle for her thirteenth birthday, a Mustang for her sixteenth birthday, and a grenade launcher for her eighteenth birthday. She’d gotten all three. She hustled pool for milk money and drank Alphas under the table for kicks. She could make the best peach cobbler in the country and could shoot a grapefruit from two thousand yards. In these last few years an assortment of shifters, witches, and vampires packing, assuming they were allowed to survive. Prior to dating Samandriel, Gadreel had even heard of her as the ‘feisty blond bitch from Kansas’. It probably would have been something a little more flattering, but her being an Omega made things harder people to swallow.

Samandriel drifted over to the cooling pie, sniffing the lattice-topped surface as his parents bickered. You got used to it. The day they stopped bickering was the day he’d call in all his siblings for an emergency family meeting.

Gadreel sidled up behind him, dipping down to whisper, “Is that normal?”

The Omega glanced over in time to see Castiel shove his mate and call him an assbutt, scowling at him.

“That’s normal,” he promised, peeking into a pot on the stove. “Oh, Dad made curry noodle soup. You ever try this?”

“Wait for dinner,” Dean called absently.

“Don’t you need a quality control check or something?”

“Already did, leave it. So, Gadreel, how’s business on Bourbon Street?”

Samandriel was forced to abandon the spicy-smelling side dish in favor of running interference. He and the shifter had gotten their story straight, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to worry. Dean liked to play the fool, though he was anything but. If anyone could get someone like Gadreel to let something slip, it would be this human.

His mother just had to fall for the one Alpha out there who could outwit the sharpest witches. Though it was a tossup on whether he’d do this with actual wits or a pistol with witch-killing bullets. Dean liked variety. At least he seemed to like Gadreel, so it would be wits. Hopefully. Probably.

_“Mom, you still keep the liquor in this cabinet?”_

_“You are not going to feed them whisky to smooth things along.”_

_“What about vodka?”_

_“No.”_

_“Rum?”_

_“No.”_

_“Bourbon?”_

_“Samandriel.”_

_“Mom, please?”_

“Really, Alcatraz?” Dean was asking, folding flannel-covered arms. “So how long were you in?”

_“Get him the scotch, top shelf. Vodka for me. I told him to be nice.”_

_“This is nice,”_ Samandriel reminded him, taking down a few glasses and reaching for an expensive bottle guaranteed to smooth some ruffled feathers.

**THE END**


End file.
